Misión Cumplida: Game Over
by AndreAlvM
Summary: La vida puede llevarte a caminos que nunca esperas, L queriendo ocultar sus sentimientos, Matt frustrado por la sucesión, Mello confundido y un grupo de chicas que los volverán locos. Un fanfic creado en un universo alterno en el caso Kira. Amor, aventura, diversión, traición (quizás). MattxOC, LxMisa, MelloxOc y mucho más.
1. Prologo

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Éste es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores y bueno, digamos que solo Light está muerto. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió. Espero lo disfruten 😊

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** _**Cursiva/Negrita**_ para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** Lo desarrollaremos poco a poco.

**Narración del capítulo:** 1ra persona

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Luego de una larga calada de humo suspiré, no había logrado llegar tan lejos como mis amigos de orfanato, pero sabía que la vida en algún momento me recompensaría. Si bien es cierto, el mundo giraba en torno a algo muy distinto para mí que solo la justicia, los detectives, la paz y todas las sartas de estupideces para las que fui entrenado, no quería quedarme detrás de la línea sucesora. Pero se preguntarán ¿a qué va todo esto?

Demos un poco de retroceso.

L, el gran y mejor detective de la historia, nadie sabe quién es realmente; el mundo general lo conoce por medio de su característica L gótica y los pocos, muy pocos, afortunados y virtuosos de saber su identidad real se limitan a quedar sorprendidos por su aspecto físico más que su intelecto. El gran detective había vivido en _Wammy House_, un orfanato de chicos especiales, no refiriéndonos a algo negativo; sino más bien; a algo muy positivo. Un hogar para niños prodigios.

Dentro de este hogar solo un puñado de jóvenes han sido escogidos para formar parte de la línea que sucederá al gran L: _N, M y M2_. Near, Mello y bueno, yo, Matt.

Desde muy pequeños fuimos entrenamos para poder lograr alcanzar las expectativas que nuestro futuro puesto desempeñaba: astucia, intelecto, sagacidad, imperturbabilidad, control de sentimientos, control de pensamientos, etc.; pero claro está, cada uno de nosotros posee un temperamento y un carácter muy distinto, no solo entre nosotros sino entre nuestro líder, pero ya conocerán de ellos, cada quien tendrá su parte en esta historia, aunque el principal sea su servidor.

De cada uno de nosotros el orden es tal cual lo mencioné: primero en la línea de sucesión, Near; segundo en la línea de sucesión, Mello y, por último, el tercero, yo y es aquí en donde radica el porqué de mis suspiros y cavilaciones.

— Matt, contesta, ¿te encuentras ya en el punto? — la voz irritada de Mello me sacó de mis pensamientos, parecía que me estaba hablando hace ya un rato.

Tiré la colilla consumida de mi cigarrillo por la ventana del auto.

— En efecto, estoy esperando a que nuestra perseguida salga del edificio— contesté, restándole un poco de importancia.

Como les dije, soy el tercero en la línea sucesora, lo que significa que mi rol siempre es el del campo; es decir; el chico de los mandados.

Estábamos en medio de un caso, necesitábamos acercarnos a una personaje especial, una chica de la CIA que podría ayuda resolver uno de los tantos casos con los que se llenaba la cabeza, esta chica; además de ser una _pro _en el arte del disfraz, la mentira y la infiltración; se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres a ser abogada y últimamente se había centrado en resolver un caso muy sencillo de extorsión por fotos para nada más y nada menos que Misa Amane, el segundo Kira.

¿Ya ven más o menos por dónde va la situación?

Luego de que Light Yagami, el primer Kira, muriese en manos de L gracias a todo un proyecto en el que no solo participaron los sucesores y L, sino que además todo el cuerpo policial, Misa había sido vigilada por L pero jamás sentenciada como merecía – o al menos como yo creía –, me debatía en pensar que era por el hecho de que el _shinigami_ compañero del segundo Kira había hecho un pacto con L pero no estaba seguro y jamás lo estaría. Había algunas cosas que no solo yo desconocía, sino todos, y que L no pretendía compartir.

Luego de esperar por 30 minutos más, una mujer alta de cabello negro azabache, gafas negras, blanca y delgada salía de las puertas que conformaban el estudio jurídico. La miré detenidamente comparándola con la foto de mis archivos, vaya que realmente era guapa.

― Acabó de salir y está caminando en dirección contraria, la perseguiré a pie― hablé rápidamente a Mello por medio del micrófono incorporado en mi odio y salí del auto sin esperar respuesta.

L necesitaba que ella se una a su equipo por voluntad propia o a la fuerza, era la única forma de estar más cerca de Amane ya que ésta última había firmado un contrato con la seudo-abogada por un año. Sabía que el detective en cuestión parecía tener una especie de obsesión con Misa y no era del todo algo detective – criminal, sino era otra cosa.

Estaba perdiendo de vista a mi perseguida así que tuve que pasar la calle con el semáforo en verde con la esperanza de no ser atropellado; la calle era amplia, pero debía correr el riesgo si pretendía por lo menos alcanzarla, llegué a la acera y el frio del invierno no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, me tocó caminar a paso rápido disimulado alcanzándola antes de que cruzase la calle en la otra esquina y me camuflé entre la multitud. Empecé a admirar a mi perseguida desde atrás, no estaba _para nada mal,_ dentro de lo problemático y estresante que era ser el chico de los mandados había un minúsculo espacio destinado a la diversión, éste era un claro ejemplo.

El semáforo cambio su luz y empecé a seguir la multitud sin perderla de vista, entendía que era mejor acercársele cuando hubiese cerca un callejón que permita halarla y poder conversar, pero no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos.

― Matt, ¿cómo vas? Recuerda que te esperamos en las instalaciones a las 1700 horas. ― Era Mello, jodiéndome el odio con su impaciencia.

Bajé un poco la cabeza para contestar con un leve _ok_ mientras caminaba, pero al alzarla mi perseguida había desaparecido.

_**¿¡Qué mierda!?**_

Enseguida empecé a ver hacía ambos lados, ¿dónde _demonios_ se había metido ella?, no dimos más allá qu pasos cruzando la calle y se había esfumado como hoja en el viento. Esto iba de mal en peor. Caminé instintivamente girando hacia la izquierda, se me ocurría que era el único camino que ella podía tomar para desviarse y ni bien caminé 2 pasos sentí como un brazo me halaba de forma un poco brusca hacía un costado al interior de una librería.

Era mi perseguida.

Con las gafas ya lejos de su cara me miraba con unos ojos azules penetrantes mientras cruzaba su brazo por mi cintura en forma de abrazo con una mano ubicando su arma cerca de mis costillas ocultándola fácilmente con su chaqueta, estábamos de pie entre unas estanterías cerca de la entrada de espaldas a la calle, sin decirme nada dio unos pasos más atrás para ocultarnos mejor y me acercó a ella de frente colocando la pistola debajo de mi barbilla, con su otro brazo sacó el micrófono de mi odio lanzándolo lejos de nosotros. Estábamos realmente cerca, cara a cara.

Vaya, era ruda.

― ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué me persigues?, ¿quién te ha enviado? ― eran muchas preguntas las que hacía y mientras ajustaba el cañón de la pistola a mi mandíbula yo no podía responderlas.

Suspiré, esto sería más problemático de lo que pensaba.

― En primer lugar, señorita Brown, sería mejor que bajase el arma antes de que alguien pueda verla y en segundo lugar no puedo contestar si sigue presionándola contra mi mandíbula. ― Hablé entre dientes lo mejor que pude mostrando mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

La señorita Brown bajó un poco su arma sin quitar los ojos sobre mí.

Analicé su cara un instante, tenía facciones que competían con las mejores modelos del mundo, labios rosas y sin maquillaje extravagante, olía a flores de primavera. Todo un bombón, pero se opacaba con esa mueca de enojo analítico.

― Habla, ahora ― demandó.

― Me gustaría conversarlo en un lugar un poco más privado si es posible. ― No podía, por ningún motivo, dejar que la información que traía se divulgase de esta forma.

La señorita Brown me miró durante unos segundos, ajustó solo un poco el cañón de la pistola a mi mandíbula. ― No pretendo que dejemos este lugar sin que respondas lo antes cuestionado, así sea de forma rápida.

Resoplé, ok, realmente era dura.

― Soy Matt, me han enviado, ¿quién? Pues L.

No podía decir más allá de eso.

Ella me miró incrédula durante unos instantes, sus ojos realmente eran penetrantes. Dejó el arma a un lado e hizo un ademan con su mano para que la siguiese y caminó por el pasillo directo a unas escaleras al fondo de la librería. Me quedé quieto un instante pues no entendía que pasaba, ¿esperaba que siguiésemos la conversación en el piso de arriba?

Ella me miró y suspiró. ― Ésta es una instalación que utilizo como escudo, es una buena forma de distraer a personas como tú de que no soy más que una abogada.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Fui detrás de ella, siguiéndola y por supuesto, admirando un poco más.

Soy un hombre, ¿qué esperan?, dentro de _Wammy House_ no tuve el chance de realmente relacionarme con mujeres, todos éramos como hermanos, por lo que al salir de allí y venir con L no había tenido una lista muy larga de romances y este trabajo; por si no lo han notado; no es muy favorecedor para el coqueteo. Así que de vez en cuando es bueno disfrutar.

Llegamos a un pequeño pasillo y ella abrió una puerta blanca dándome pase para entrar.

Era una especie de departamento, pequeño pero cómodo. Apenas ingresabas a la izquierda tenías un balcón pequeño que daba hacía la calle de atrás, un sofá y en frente del mismo un televisor pequeño sobre una cómoda, un poco cerca de la puerta se encontraba una mesita redonda pequeña para cuatro personas, una cocina del lado derecho y un pasillo angosto que creía daba al baño y al cuarto.

La señorita Brown ingresó al departamento dejando su saco en una de las sillas de la mesita redonda mientras no despegaba sus manos del arma. Me indicó sentarme en el sofá. Tomé eso como una clara invitación a hablar.

― Como le dije anteriormente, señorita Brown, L me ha enviado aquí para contactarme con usted. ― repuse, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. ― Desea de sus servicios en un tema muy particular por lo que me solicitó que sea llevada a sus instalaciones lo más pronto posible y de esta manera comentarle él más a fondo de que se trata este reclutamiento.

Ella me miraba sin inmutarse y sin bajar el arma.

― Muéstrame que eres secuas de L y no un infiltrado. Si lo haces no te mataré, sino date por muerto.

Ok, esto no era bueno, pero por suerte había traído un as bajo la manga, hice ademán de que sacaría algo y ella dio un paso al frente, a la defensiva. ― Tengo la muestra que necesita, pero está en el bolsillo de mi campera ― indiqué mientras alzaba las manos de forma defensiva.

Ella se acercó a mi y metió su mano en el bolsillo; vaya, vaya, este trabajo si puede traer buenos momentos. Definitivamente.

Sacó todo lo que encontró en él, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un encendedor y un pequeño dispositivo tipo teléfono inteligente.

― Presione el botón del costado y podrá obtener la información que necesita, incluso tengo números telefónicos de personas del departamento de policía, como el jefe Yagami, para que pueda cerciorarse que lo que dice en el archivo es correcto.

Ella presionó el botón como le indique y reviso el artefacto con una mano. Bajó el arma luego de unos segundos.

― ¿Por qué L desea que trabaje para él? ― me preguntó sin alzar la vista del artefacto.

― Eso te lo responderá él, pero no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llegar a las instalaciones para las 1700 y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso. Le sugiero que termine de realizar tus averiguaciones si gusta, busque una maleta pequeña y nos vayamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Recogí mis cosas del suelo y me dispuse a sacar un cigarrillo, ella alzó la mirada y me sentenció con la misma.

― Ni se te ocurra, si quieres fumar que sea en el balcón.

Rodé un poco los ojos, era algo mandona. Eso le quitaba mucho atractivo.

Me levanté como quién no quiere la cosa y salí al balcón mientras encendía mi cigarrillo, miré mi reloj, eran las 1630 horas, debía apresurarme, el micrófono había sido dejado en el piso de abajo y sabía que Mello se pondría de malas si no le daba rápido una señal de vida. Estos trabajos no me gustaban, andar de recadero buscando gente y llevándola a las instalaciones me parecía de lo más estúpido posible, L podía muy bien hablar con ellos mediante un mensaje codificado, pero prefería que sea yo quién realice los reclutamientos, sin contar que muchas veces debía infiltrarme en el campo, buscar información, robarla, etc. Era un trabajo muy peligroso, trabajo que ninguno de mis demás compañeros hacía.

Antes, mucho antes, con Mello éramos quienes nos tomábamos el trabajo de realizar juntos estas demandas, pero desde que decidió realmente convertirse en el rival de Near y no renunciar a su segundo puesto en la línea sucesora me ha tocado a mí hacerme del trabajo sucio. No es que no me gustase estar mejor fuera que encerrado en una recamara llena de pantallas con esos tres, pero me gustaba pensar que podía llegar a ser más o que esperaban que lo sea para así sentir que formaba realmente parte del equipo.

Suspiré, era un llorón.

Saqué mi teléfono en busca de enviar un mensaje a mi amigo mientras escuchaba como la señorita Brown caminaba hacía el pasillo angosto junto a la cocina, me volteé para preguntarle que iría a hacer, pero ella me ganó la partida al decirme que estaba yendo en búsqueda de sus cosas. La había convencido.

No era para más, cualquiera en este mundo sea de la CIA, FBI, policía, abogados, hasta hombres de negocios buscaban sí o sí trabajar para L, el detective se había hecho con un nombre que resaltaba por donde sea que iba, de forma positiva o negativa. Tenía tantos aliados – o fans, como gusten llamarlos, – como enemigos en todo el globo terráqueo.

Mandé un mensaje a Mello con las palabras: _Mission Accomplished_ mientras disfrutaba de mi cigarrillo y del frio de invierno que amenazaba con ponerse peor al caer la noche, ¿será que le llevo un chocolate para que no se ponga de malas al verme llegar _rayando el sol_?

Mientras pensaba donde conseguir uno que sea chocolate amargo como le gustaba, la señorita en cuestión comentaba a mis espaldas. ―Matt, hora de irnos, apaga eso.

Como dije, menos atractiva.

― ¿Nadie le había dicho qué es demasiado mandona? ― inquirí de forma seca y con falsa cortesía mientras cerraba la puerta del balcón atrás de mí.

― En un mundo rodeada de hombres, ser "mandona" es la salvación y el camino al éxito. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar esa falsa cortesía de lado y solo llamarme por mi nombre? Si vamos a pasar tiempo en el trabajo y justo ahora en el auto sería bueno que te comiences a comportar de forma natural. ― Colocó sus manos en su cintura y me miró alzando una ceja.

Bien, otra personalidad tipo Mello con la que tratar.

― ¿Qué le hace pensar qué se su nombre? ― solté de la forma más sarcástica que pude y me encaminé hacía la puerta para salir, no llegaríamos a las 1700 horas y mucho menos si seguíamos ahí discutiendo mi "falsa cortesía".

― No dudo que un tipo que trabaja para L no sepa el nombre de a quién tiene que llevar ante él. ― Con un leve encogimiento de hombros se acercó para pasar junto a mi y ponerse a mi lado quedando casi frente a frente como al inicio, nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella sin inmutarse alzó la mano para abrir la puerta. ― Pero en el caso que no lo conozcas, me llamo Emma.

Sonrió, de una forma que no esperaba.

No dije nada, realmente me agarró desprevenido, así que solo salí del departamento y caminé hacía las escaleras.

Empezaba la convivencia.

/

Llegamos hasta las instalaciones dónde aparqué el coche y bajé rápidamente para ayudar a mi copiloto, si bien es cierto, su comportamiento mandón me golpeaba las pelotas, la sonrisa que me había mostrado hace unos minutos en su departamento me había dejado pasmado. Ya entendía porque era una de las mejore agentes de la CIA. Podía convencer rápidamente a alguien con sus encantos.

Abrí el maletero para tomar su pequeña maleta tipo 8kg, de esas que te dejan llevar en vuelos que son de bajo presupuesto, y me encaminé hacía la entrada principal; podía haber hecho uso de mi "falsa cortesía", pero caballero es caballero y Watari no me perdonaría si evitaba al menos llevar su maleta conmigo. Ella se había bajado ya del auto y caminaba hasta la puerta principal, a simple vista se veía como cualquier edificio, pero dentro poseía una tecnología de primera, no necesitábamos de esos grandes detectores de metales ya que el establecimiento poseía sensores para los mismos, además de cámaras de seguridad, detectores de movimiento y un sin número de artefactos de última generación capaces de poder saber hasta el color de tu alma.

Nadie nos esperaba en la entrada, lo cual era muy normal.

Nadie debía saber que estábamos instalados en ese edificio, pocas personas lo sabían, había sido el edificio en dónde se llevó a cabo la investigación contra el caso Kira y los únicos que conocían su función tenían su silencio comprado por L. Así funcionaban las cosas. Nuestra casi nueva integrante se detuvo frente a la puerta de acero y se volteó a verme, esperando a que le indique seguir o vaya frente a ella.

― Debe de quitarse todo artefacto peligroso, hay escáneres de todo tipo dentro ― sentencié mientras me paraba frente a ella y abría la puerta principal para darle paso primero.

Ya dentro se veía como cualquier vestíbulo de un edificio, Watari esperaba a que lleguemos con una bandeja en sus manos. El más viejo de todo el equipo, no sabía como podía seguir trabajando para L, Watari había sido quien nos enseñó todo, desde buenos modales hasta ocultar nuestros más profundos sentimientos, se encargaba de todo en el establecimiento: la limpieza, los dulces de todos, recoger el desastre de Near a veces, la comida, los invitados, la lavandería, el té, el café, en fin…de todo; tenía una carga de trabajo muy pesada pero no por es dejaba de estar bien parado y caminar como todo un elegante caballero inglés.

― Emma, le presento a Watari. Por favor, coloque sus pertenecías incluyendo su arma y cualquier objeto capaz de lastimar en esa bandeja. Yo me encargaré de su equipaje.

Ella se acercó al octogenario e hizo exactamente lo que le indiqué sin dirigirme una sola palabra.

―Mucho gusto señor Watari, mi nombre es Emma Brown― dijo mientras empezaba a dejar todo en la bandeja: documentos, armas, unos cuchillos, un revolver más pequeño, sus gafas, dos… ¿inyecciones?, ¿qué?, esta mujer venía armada hasta los dientes.

― Es todo un placer Señorita Brown― se limitó a decir Watari mientras esperaba a que ella termine con todo lo que se sacaba de encima. Parecía una asesina a sueldo mas no una agente.

Watari me miró como apresurándome por revisar su equipaje y eso me destiné a hacer, abrí la maleta y revisé su contenido, esperaba encontrarme con algo de ropa…no sé, algo delatador, pero solo había documentos, más armas y solo un par de mudas de ropa. Definitivamente estaba pensando que no era una simple agente de la CIA.

― L la está esperando, por favor, sígame.

Y esa fue mi carta de despedida.

― Tendré que llevarme su equipaje Emma― le dije antes que se retirase con Watari ― debemos de revisar muy bien su contenido.

Ella me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Los vi marcharse después de ello.

Estaba cansado, había sido un día con algunas sorpresas.

Caminé por el pasillo de al lado hacia los elevadores que se dirigían a los pisos de investigación para dejar la maleta en manos de Mello y Near, yo necesitaba darme un baño. Ya en el ascensor di nuevamente rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, ¿realmente me gustaba hacer esto o prefería quedarme postrado en un escritorio lleno de papeleo, sin dormir por días, a punta de café y cigarrillos? Lo desconocía, pero si algo era seguro es que no me gustaba sentirme relegado y eso era pan nuestro de cada día, o bueno, pan mío de cada día.

Llegué al piso de investigaciones y salí del ascensor, apenas di un pie fuera sentí la enojada mirada de Mello sobre mí.

― Te dije 1700 horas, no 1800 horas. ― demandó mi mejor amigo, el rubio del grupo.

Mello había cambiado con el tiempo, para la época del caso Kira tenía un temperamento de perros, había incluso decidido unirse a la mafia, pero lo logré convencer de unirse al caso con Near para que de esa forma alcance su objetivo. Después del susto que nos pegamos todos pensando que L había muerto era lo menos que podía hacer. En estos momentos, ya algunos años después empezaba a dudar de que mis intenciones hubiesen sido las adecuadas, pero estaba seguro que si lo hubiese dejado ir con la mafia ya estaría muerto.

― Lo lamento mucho, pero fue más difícil de lo que planeé es una mujer ruda, es más, trae un sin número de armas en vez de ropa, como si fuese una asesina a sueldo ― comenté después de un suspiro caminando para sentarme en uno de los escritorios y así relajarme un poco.

― ¿Es por eso que traes contigo esa maleta? ― inquirió mientras se acercaba a mí.

― Yep, la abrí pensando que podría encontrar algo interesante, pero está llena de papeles, armas y solo un par de mudas de ropa, realmente es una mujer extraña.

El blondo tomó la maleta y la colocó en el piso para abrirla el mismo, alzó una ceja cuando vio que su contenido era exactamente como yo lo había descrito. Unos escritorios más allá, se encontraba Near, el chico más extraño que cualquiera pudiese conocer, si no fuese porque crecimos juntos diría que es el más _freaky_ de los tres. De cabellos blancos, llevaba puesta una camisa mucho más grande que su talla y pantalones que parecían pijama, se encontraba jugando con unas cartas mientras armaba unos castillos que sabía después se derrumbarían. Seguía siendo un niño, aunque ya estuviese muy cerca de los 20 años.

― Watari se llevó a la agente de la CIA para que L pudiese interrogarla, debería de llegar en un rato. Mejor ve y toma un baño Matt. Apestas. ― bueno, seguía siendo un niño con una lengua mordaz.

Y nuevamente, otro boleto de salida.

Me levanté y le lancé a Mello la barra de chocolate que le había traído, estaba a punto de salir cuando llegó L, Watari y nuestra posible nueva colega. Eso había sido rápido. ¿Qué acaso nadie quería que descanse un poco?

Sabíamos de primera mano que Emma no conocía a L como tal, pensaba que se llamaba Ryuzaki y que era el subordinado de L, muy ingenioso, ¿no? Siempre era igual, en los interrogatorios o reclutamientos L hablaba con la persona en cuestión por medio de una pantalla colocada en el lugar, en ella solo se mostraba la letra gótica que representaba su identidad ante el mundo y se escuchaba una voz modificada al estilo robot, una vez que se aseguraba que la persona era de confianza – o al menos por el momento – daba por terminada la conversación y se mostraba como Ryuzaki, el subordinado mano derecha de L encargado de llevar todo el lugar en orden.

Generalmente los interrogatorios tomaban hasta dos horas, pero ésta no había sido ni 20 minutos. Menuda sorpresa para todos.

―Bueno, les presento a Emma Brown. Ella formará parte del equipo por ahora y trabajará de la mano con Matt. ― dijo L mientras se sentaba en su silla de la forma peculiar que solía hacerlo, en cuclillas y buscando su taza de café ― Como lo conversó con L, señorita Brown, su maleta deberá de ser revisada debido a su contenido, al igual que todas las armas que dejó en la entrada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de traer su ropa desde Estados Unidos hasta Japón y mientras tanto será capaz de solo llevar la que trajo hasta aquí. Con eso concluimos el día de hoy con usted, mañana la pondremos al tanto de todo.

Emma asentó con la cabeza. ― Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

― Watari, llévala a su recamara, por favor. ― Indicó L.

Mello se acercó y le entregó su ropa a Emma sin dirigirle una palabra, la aludida simplemente se limitó a tomarla y seguir a Watari.

Cuando dejaron el piso L prosiguió.

― Como pudieron notar el interrogatorio fue demasiado rápido, si bien es una mujer que parece más una asesina a sueldo que un agente, es exactamente lo que necesito para el trabajo que investigamos además de que nos dará toda la información del caso que lleva con el segundo Kira, lo cual son los papeles que posees en tus manos Mello. Junto con Near revisen su contenido y detallen un informe lo más pronto posible, deberemos de igual forma ponerla a prueba pronto para constatar su fidelidad al caso, decidió dejar la CIA y ahora trabajará en el campo de la mano de Matt, tú deberás de vigilarla y me notificarás cualquier duda que poseas de ella.

Todos asentimos sin decir palabra alguna, nadie se molestaba en contradecir a L. Pero yo solo tenía una pregunta.

― ¿Cuál es el caso que estamos investigando? Creí que se trataría de reclutarla solo por su conexión con el segundo Kira. ― Como siempre, era el único que no sabía nada.

― Y en efecto es así. Hemos estado recibiendo unas amenazas interesantes en los anteriores días. Con respecto, más certeramente, al caso Kira. Como hemos logrado observar por la vigilancia que aún poseemos sobre Misa Amane, sabemos que no ha sido ella, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar. Ambos casos están vinculados.

Perfecto, el pasado nos perseguía una vez más.

― Listo, ¿puedo retirarme? Necesito un baño. ― Empecé a sentirme cansado anímicamente también.

― Y con urgencia. ― Comentaron Mello y Near al unísono mientras intercambiaban miradas de las que podría jurar saltaban chispas eléctricas de competitividad. Eso me hizo sonreír.

―Adelante. ― indicó L mientras observaba su computador con un muffin de cereza en la mano.

Por fin, era parcialmente libre.

Caminé hacia el ascensor con la esperanza de un buen baño, comida deliciosa y video juegos urgentemente; deseaba despejar mi mente de todo: chico de los mandados, el último en enterarse de todo, esa sensación de estorbo, de sobra y ahora el guardaespaldas.

Como les dije…el último en la línea de sucesión.

.

* * *

_Hola a todos, me encuentro muy contenta por mi regreso al mundo de la escritura y del fanfic. Para los que no me conocen, hace muchos años (unos 8 para ser precisa) inicié mi vida de fanfic, pero hace 5 años lo dejé de lado por cosas involucradas en mi vida: universidad, trabajo, vida en general, ya saben, crecimiento. Pero, luego de estar en un país extraño (no me encuentro de momento en mi país natal) me he reencontrado con los fanfics y el amor que le tengo a escribir._

_Pero dejemos de hablar de mi y les comentaré un poco de este capítulo._

_Como pudieron notar ya, nuestro principal personaje es Matt, el siempre relegado sucesor de L. No solo porque no está muy interesado en ese tema, sino porque siente que todos lo dejan de lado. Pero la batalla por su aceptación, crecimiento y superación está recién empezando y en esto no hay un **replay.** Tenemos además personajes que iré incorporando, parece que la muy bella Emma Brown le ha caído parcialmente bien, pero tiene mucho en mente para andar pensando en mujeres._

_Ya veremos como todo se empieza a relacionar._

_En el dialecto norteamericano, existe una palabra muy particular llamada Review, el cual significa: Revisar, o en su defecto, Criticar. No duden en dejarme comentarios, sugerencias o simplemente un saludo. Los leeré a todos y trataré de contestarlos lo más pronto posible. ¿Me regalan un review?_


	2. Cambios

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores y bueno, digamos que solo Light está muerto. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió. Espero lo disfruten.

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** _**Cursiva/Negrita**_ para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** Lo desarrollaremos poco a poco.

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Cambios.**

Alguien la estaba siguiendo y no era muy disimulado que digamos.

Había salido del estudio jurídico hace unos minutos decidida a revisar unos papeles para su clienta, Misa Amane, la cual estaba en un caso no muy problemático por amenazas con fotos suyas privadas. Nada escandaloso, pero la actriz siempre esperaba que su vida personal se mantenga al margen de su vida pública. Al salir no notó nada extraño, hasta que llegó al semáforo y vio como un muchacho de cabello rojizo agachaba la cabeza disimuladamente haciendo ademán de hablar con alguien, eso en definitiva significaba que cargaba un micrófono consigo, no es que ella sea paranoica ni nada, pero sabía de primera mano cuando alguien era perseguido y estaba cien por ciento segura que ese alguien era ella.

Aprovechó la distracción del muchacho y cruzó rápidamente la calle para ingresar al establecimiento que servía de fachada, una librería, la usaba como base para poder revisar casos y no tener que movilizarse mucho por la ciudad. Una vez dentro se fijó en el chico para ver si este la buscaba o solo seguía de largo y en efecto, él empezó a ver de un lado a otro con cara extrañada, como preguntándose dónde había ido ella tan rápido. Lo había atrapado.

Esperó pacientemente unos segundos de pie cerca de la puerta del local y al verlo pasar lo haló del brazo entrándolo y llevándolo hacía unas estanterías; tenía lista su arma la cual colocó cerca de sus costillas haciendo presión. Lo miró detalladamente.

Era más alto que ella, de tez blanca, con una melena de corte irregular, llevaba unos goggles de aviador hacía arriba que dejaban observar sus ojos. Tenía puesto un abrigo a rayas, guantes, una campera felpada, pantalón oscuro y botas altas; además, olía a cigarrillo como si consumiese tres cajetillas diarias…de 20 unidades.

Debía saber quien era ese sujeto, lo llevó un poco más atrás de las estanterías y lo apego un poco a ella para evitar que alguien los viese o escuche desde afuera, lanzó las preguntas que tenía en mente mientras cambiaba la pistola para ubicarla en su mandíbula presionando un poco. Luego de un rato logró descubrir datos importantes.

Se llamaba Matt y era enviado por L, el detective más codiciado de Japón.

La dejó pensativa, ¿qué deseaba L con ella?, había mandado al chico a buscarla, pero no sabía a que se debía todo, llevó al muchacho hacía arriba y una vez allá él le entregó un dispositivo para corroborar su identidad. Definitivamente, era cierto, había datos muy confidenciales no solo de L y sus trabajos, sino que, además, de trabajos que ella había realizado; una vez convencida fue por su maleta y el resto ya es historia.

El cuarto que habían preparado para ella en las instalaciones de L era realmente bonito, Watari le indicó donde se encontraba cada cosa, los números de comunicación con él en cada planta y los sitios que estaban restringidos debido a que su autorización no daba para ir tan lejos, una vez que el hombre mayor salió de su habitación caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Todo parecía muy irreal, en el interrogatorio L había especificado que ella era la ideal para realizar los trabajos que él necesitaba y que esperaba ella pueda brindarle la información sobre Misa Amane que traía consigo, este último detalle la había tomado de sorpresa ya que no sabía que tenía que ver su clienta en todo este asunto. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle mañana a Matt.

Y hablando del chico en cuestión tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, no se había sorprendido de ver a Ryuzaki ni a los otros, sino de lo extraño que cada uno era. Eso lo pudo palpar solo con verlos unos instantes: un hombre adulto con las ojeras más prominentes que había visto en su vida, un arrastre de pies muy frustrante y una posición para sentarse que desafiaban las leyes del sentido común; dos jóvenes: uno de ellos rubio, vestido de pies a cabeza con cuero y una mirada de muy pocos amigos, al otro ya lo conocía pero eso no quería decir que tenía cierto aire de rareza sobre todo por el olor excesivo de cigarrillos que tenía; un adolescente jugando como niño, de cabellos blancos como un anciano y con técnicamente una pijama encima; y un hombre de edad avanzada que bueno, parecía ser realmente el único normal entre todos.

Escuchó unos ligeros golpes en su puerta sacándola de sus cavilaciones por lo que se levantó a ver si era Watari a indicarle algo extra.

― Buenas noches Emma. ― Era Matt, con el cabello goteando y cambiado a un atuendo distinto.

― Hey, hola ― dijo mientras le daba espacio para que ingrese. ― Pasa.

El chico en cuestión la miró y rio bajito mientras ingresaba.

― ¿Deja entrar a cualquiera a su habitación?

― No creas que no sé que hay cámaras espiándome, además no podrías hacerme nada, aunque quisieses. ― Ella sabía que lo decía para molestarla.

Él caminó hacía un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación en una pequeña salita cerca de la pared del fondo, traía una caja consigo.

Enarcó una ceja

― ¿Qué traes ahí? ― preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

― Hey, calma, solo le traje algo que noté olvidó por completo de sus cosas ―estiró el brazo para que ella se acerqué a tomarlo.

Dudo un poco.

― No es ninguna bomba o algo por el estilo, como usted misma lo dijo seguramente hay cámaras vigilándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros para bajar la guardia un poco y caminó hacia él tomando la caja, la abrió y encontró un par de zapatos bajos tipo _flats _dentro. Lo miró sin decir nada, ni ella misma había notado que olvidó sus zapatos.

― Es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias. ―sonrió de forma sincera y se sentó a su lado mientras se sacaba los zapatos de tacón, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Matt la miró y desplegó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que ella se lo agradecería, además Ryuzaki le había pedido que la vigilase, por lo que una buena idea era implantar un pequeño chip de rastreo en sus zapatos por ahora hasta que llegue su equipaje de Estados Unidos y así saber que era capaz de conocer dónde se encontraba a cada minuto.

En parte le pareció una artimaña, pero era necesario, ella aún no era de confianza. Aún.

Notó como se masajeaba el cuello con una mano, se la veía cansada y le sorprendía como había bajado mucho la guardia ante él solo por un gesto como darle un par de zapatos.

― Se la ve cansada, la dejaré y mañana la pondré al tanto de todo lo que debe saber. ― Estaba listo para marcharse, _Call Of Duty _lo esperaba para poder relajarse un poco él mismo.

Ella lo tomó del brazo de forma rápida.

― Antes de irte me gustaría saber unas cosas, son rápidas.

Soltó un suspiro un poco alto y largo, definitivamente _NADIE_ estaba al tanto de sus necesidades por estar solo y jugar para olvidar muchos asuntos personales.

Sin sentarse le preguntó. ― ¿Qué necesita saber?

― Primero, me gustaría pedirte que dejes esa forma de llamarme por _usted_ y comiences por _tú_, si seremos compañeros de trabajo sería lo ideal, además no soy tan vieja. Ah y sé que lo haces solo por que es un deber mas no porque te nazca hacerlo.

― Bueno, al carajo la cortesía. ― se sentó ― Dime, ¿qué más deseas? ― ya era hora de por fin dejar salir un poco su personalidad.

― Sencillo, ¿por qué L quiere saber cosas de Misa Amane? Entiendo que todos aquí están al tanto de que soy su abogada, pueden saberlo desde antes y el porqué con solo revisar los documentos que traje, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con mi supuesto "reclutamiento" ― dijo formando unas comillas imaginarias con sus manos para resaltar la última palabra.

― Realmente no soy quien, para contestar esa pregunta, no puede parecerte, pero tampoco es que me brindan toda la información de cada cosa. Esa pregunta puedes hacérsela a Ryuzaki, o Mello o Near. Ellos podrían saber mucho más que yo del asunto. ― Contestó con un ligero tono de frustración, seguían haciéndole pensar en el asunto de la sucesión y eso ya le parecía molesto.

― ¿En serio? Pensé que todos aquí tenían conocimiento de cada cosa. Son un equipo, ¿no?

Matt posó su mano en su cara para refregarla un poco. El destino y sus maneras de joderle las pelotas era sensacional, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que empezó con su debate interno y ya cada cosa que pasaba le recordaba el fracaso inminente que sufriría, cuando menos se de cuenta estaría de regreso en _Wammy House_ para hacer de profesor o conserje en el mejor de los casos.

Emma notó el cambió que tuvo el joven, había ciertas cosas que creyó no debió haber dicho.

Colocó su mano en su hombro y acercó un poco su cuerpo a él como una forma de consuelo.

― Lamento si dije algo indebido, no conozco a nadie aquí y creo que no debí conjeturar sin hacerlo.

Matt negó levemente con su cabeza.

― No tienes nada de que disculparte, éstas son solo cosas mías y de mi estúpida cabeza. ― Le dijo mientras la miraba y sonreía levemente. Le gustaría conversarlo con alguien imparcial, pero hasta no saber si era de fiar no podía dejar escapar nada de información.

Quitó suavemente la mano de su hombro y se levantó.

― Mañana tenemos trabajo, mejor descansa.

― Está bien, tú igual y, por cierto, gracias nuevamente. ― sonrió de forma muy tranquila y sincera que Matt no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

.

.

.

.

L jamás pensó que estaría siempre atado a el segundo Kira, Misa Amane.

Cuando inició la investigación del caso Kira y notó que existían dos creyó que se trataba de un amigo o un títere de Light, pero jamás se imaginó que podría ser una actriz y mucho menos ella. Hace algunos años había conseguido su ayuda para poder atrapar a Kira luego de que en medio de un interrogatorio hubiese olvidado sus memorias de ser el segundo Kira, sabía que ella mantenía su amor por Light así que decidió mantenerla en vigilancia. Una vez que supo volvía a las andanzas de matar y recuperó sus memorias no le quedó de otra más que acercarse al _shinigami _que más amaba a la actriz, Rem y pedirle ayuda para que ella volviese a no tener nada que ver con Light Yagami; sabía de primera mano que el _shinigami _haría lo que fuese para poder separarla de él ya que ni siquiera a ella le agradaba y como sentía un profundo amor por Misa haría lo que sea para protegerla.

En el acuerdo estaba claro que Rem ayudarí sacar a Light Yagami del camino de Misa, si este último aseguraba y juraba que jamás la sentenciaría a nada y la cuidaría sin importar qué, sellando el pacto con sangre haciéndolo irrompible, no tenía nada que permita darle reversa al asunto por lo que debía mantener su parte del trato ya que Rem había conseguido acabar con Light salvando a Misa y dándole su tiempo de vida para luego ella morir conociendo que ésta última iba a ser libre de todo incluido de las memorias sobre los asesinatos que había causado. Menudo embrollo.

Fue difícil, luego de la muerte de Light, ver a Misa entrar en una depresión infinita. Por más que hubiese sido una mentira, ella fue la primera persona que le dijo que serían amigos…la primera y por ello le tenía un pequeño afecto a la actriz, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, pensarlo, explayarlo o creerlo ya que, a finde cuentas, seguía siendo una asesina. Cuando ella había decidido quitarse la vida e ir a la azotea tuvo sentimientos encontrados, se debatía entre cumplir su palabra o permitir que se haga justicia, además del sentimiento interno de pánico que tuvo al verla de pie en el barandal; al final decidió mandar un equipo de apoyo para evitar que ella terminase con su vida y le brindó ayuda psicológica sin que ella siquiera supiese quién había sido. Palabra era palabra, y no conocía las consecuencias si no cumplía el pacto entre él y el _shingami._

Luego de ya dos años de la azotea seguía manteniendo su parte del trato, había vigilado a la actriz cada segundo, instaló cámaras de seguridad en su departamento sin que ella supiese, cada persona que contrataba, a cada lugar que iba y todo lo que hacía era conocimiento de L, tenía muchos reportes y grabaciones guardadas como para llenar un estadio de futbol entero, pero todo en las sombras, nada de frente y eso lo estaba cansando. No había comunicado a sus sucesores la realidad del asunto, solo que por haber perdido sus memorias no quería decir que ella dejaba de ser peligrosa, lo cual hacía que cada uno de ellos se preguntase porque él no la había puesto tras una celda hace mucho tiempo, no debían decírselo, él lo sabía de primera mano.

― Ya tenemos todo el reporte de Emma Brown, Ryuzaki. ― le comentó Mello mientras le dejaba una carpeta en su escritorio. ― Con Near revisamos cada uno de los papeles, parece que es un caso muy sencillo realmente, las fotos son de Misa en su departamento, pero no entendemos aún como pudieron obtenerlas; creemos que quizás esto sucedió el día que tuvimos el problema de infiltración en nuestros servidores. Algunas de las fotos parecen haber sido tomadas desde cámaras de seguridad, tienen el mismo ángulo que las que instalamos en su departamento. Emma se encuentra investigando a diferentes personas que visitaron la residencia de Amane en los últimos días, más directamente a su representante ya que ella ha sido la única capaz de poder ingresar, pero su caso se encuentra estancado a falta de evidencias, récord policíaco limpio y de que Amane no quiere creer que haya sido su representante.

L tomó su taza de café y le vertió una gran cantidad de azúcar. Por lo menos los casos se asocian por lo que no debe de dar explicaciones sobre la razón de Emma Brown en su equipo de trabajo.

―Debemos primero revisar nuestros servidores en búsqueda de algún problema, si no lo encontramos necesitaremos cambiar de ubicación, sabemos que muchas personas conocen este lugar debido al caso Kira y si alguno fue extorsionado para dar información podría ser la razón por la cual tenemos estos problemas. Recuerden, los casos sencillos suelen convertirse en casos complicados.

― Lo complicado es mantener el pasado atado a los talones de nuestros pies ― comentó Near mientras armaba una torre de legos en el suelo. Ese comentario iba directo a L.

― No podemos dejar que un asesino siga como si nada, ella puede haber perdido sus memorias, pero no olvidemos que fue el segundo Kira, si se topa con un _shinigami_ nuevamente podría haber problemas. Es como un imán de situaciones paranormales. ― L respondió luego de tomar un sorbo de su café para defender la razón de aún mantener contacto con ella.

― Eso es algo que nos dices cada que tocamos nuestra inconformidad con el tema, respetamos tu decisión, pero nos gustaría tener más información que solo algo banal. ― Parecía que Near estaba ingresando a una etapa de adolescencia, en la cual, era mucho más sincero que otras veces.

L no dijo nada, su palabra era ley en ese lugar, no debía porque dar explicaciones a sus sucesores, ellos estaban ahí para aprender de él no para cuestionarlo, además no deseaba que nadie le siguiese martillando lo que su conciencia hacía siempre. Cada quien posee su propio infierno personal.

Mello solo se quedó masticando su barra de chocolate sin emitir palabra, si bien es cierto estaba más que enfadado por tener que estar vigilando a esa actriz cabeza hueca no buscaba armar jaleo como Near, prefería que él sea el insensato en estos momentos y él no. Ganar es ganar.

Near por su lado no mostraba signo de enojo alguno, su rostro estaba apacible, muy bien guardadas tenía sus emociones, pero sabía que su compañero rubio no se atrevería a decir nada de nada con tal de no molestar a L, aún cuando ambos consideraban un gasto de tiempo el vigilar al segundo Kira. Podrían tener una rivalidad, pero esto era lo poco en lo que ambos coincidían.

Luego de unos segundos Mello preguntó.

― Si cambiamos de ubicación, ¿has considerado dónde podría ser?

― Primero debemos encargarnos de conseguir a alguien que nos brinde servicio técnico las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, tengo algunas opciones y me gustaría que ustedes las revisen para poder empezar el descarte. Tienen una carpeta lista en sus ordenadores, cualquier sugerencia o conjetura que tengan podemos revisarla. ― Sentenció haciendo uso de su autoridad y a la vez de su apertura para permitirles generar dudas e incentivar sus hipótesis.

Near tiró abajo sus legos para levantarse e ir al ordenador.

Mello lo miró con una media sonrisa.

― Enojarás a Watari, niño. Él no recogerá tus juguetes.

― Tampoco debe recoger tus envolturas y de todas formas las dejas a tus pies. ― atacó

_**Seguían siendo niños**_. ― Pensó Ryuzaki mientras masticaba un dulce.

Lo del servicio técnico era cierto, pero no había aún pensado en una localidad capaz de no solo ocultarlos; sino que, además, pueda permitirle vigilar a Misa sin problemas. La falla de seguridad que había sucedido hacía algunas semanas realmente le preocupaba, no solo era algo que lo relacionaba con Misa, sino que daba a entender que las personas – o persona– detrás del ataque sabían a ciencia cierta que ella estaba siendo vigilada por él, esto lo ponía al descubierto sin duda alguna y dejaba muchos cabos sueltos. Debía primero retirar las cámaras del departamento de Misa, de esta forma no habría conexión, pero dejaba la brecha abierta para suponer que realmente era él quien estaba detrás de su vigilancia.

Como se dijo antes, menudo embrollo.

Debía pensar con cabeza más fría y con cautela, sus sucesores creían que era algo sencillo porque no habían indagado un poco más y no habían logrado superar el hecho de vigilarla día y noche, lo cual, los sesgaba de crear hipótesis más profundas acerca de su situación. Una brecha en su seguridad era peligrosísima, eso todos lo sabían, que se relacione con un caso muerto lo hacía menos peligroso sin duda, pero jamás menos posible.

Empezó a indagar en sus pensamientos, si quitaba la seguridad de Misa Amane debía buscar una forma de espiarla para conocer sus movimientos, estar cerca de ella de alguna manera mientras se dedicaban a buscar a alguien que analice sus sistemas y forme parte del equipo.

Se le vino una loca idea a la cabeza que, muy en el fondo, le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba muy cansada.

Grabar siempre había sido algo divertido, le gustaba meterse en los personajes que interpretaba, vivir sus vidas, sentir como lo hacían y tener experiencias maravillosas, pero esas semanas habían sido mucho más difíciles de lo que generalmente experimentaba. Estaba debatida entre los sentimientos y la razón, aunque su razón estaba muy a la par de sus sentimientos.

Hace unas semanas había recibido mails en los cuales se mostraban fotos de ella en su departamento, en rutinas diarias. Incluso se la veía comiendo una hamburguesa casera – que horror – sentada en su sofá viendo _Investigation Discovery_. Eran cosas que nadie debía saber, situaciones privadas que no entendía como habían dado en manos de la prensa; al inicio se puso histérica, necesitaba atrapar al culpable, llamó a su representante y le comentó de la situación para tomar cartas antes de que se salga de control. Muchos pensarían que es un asunto sencillo, vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo que vean a Misa Amane comiendo una hamburguesa?, era algo normal que incluso podría darse la vuelta para fomentar la alimentación balanceada y permitir que sea como un ícono en contra de la anorexia adolescente, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Era su vida privada y punto.

Dentro del mundo del estrellato no se podía dar el lujo de involucrar su intimidad, hace dos años había sufrido problemas debido a su intento de suicidio y no buscaba que eso vuelva a suceder, su representante había encontrado a un excelente psicólogo quien la ayudó de la mejor forma posible para que aceptase la realidad. Light no iba a volver, no fue realmente bueno con ella, y no era digno de su vida. Si bien es cierto, ella lo amó con locura había aprendido a amarse a si misma, modificó su vestimenta y la manera en como se mostraba al mundo, cambio su forma de hablar y no se dirigía a si misma como Misa – Misa, sino como solo Misa Amane, el cambio fue radical y magnifico, la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma y consiguió salir adelante; pero la prensa no perdió la oportunidad y tuvo meses muy difíciles en los cuales perdió muchas marcas que la representaban, muchos papeles protagónicos y demás cosas aunque al final de cuentas le sirvió para ser quien es ahora.

Era un pasado que la había formado, una vida muy antigua que no quería repetir.

Desde ese momento juró a sí misma que jamás permitiría que se metan en su vida privada, no había buscado ningún amorío nuevo, nada que la prensa – amarillista o no, – pudiese usar en su contra y esta situación iba en contra de esos principios.

Su representante la entendía, ella había estado junto a Misa en todo, desde lo sucedido con cierto detective años atrás, hasta su locura vida dos años pasados. Más que su manager era su amiga por lo que juntas decidieron optar por acciones legales, por medio de un conocido le recomendaron a Emma Brown, una abogada brillante que ganaba hasta los casos más difíciles que se le habían presentado, Misa la había llamado para que tomase el suyo y le prometió pagarle lo que sea que se necesite para terminar con el asunto de la forma más rápida y bajo perfil que fuese necesario y la abogada aceptó.

Luego de idas y venidas por semanas estaban en un punto muerto, las fotos fueron analizadas y se dictaminó que habían sido tomadas desde adentro de su departamento por medio de cámaras que parecían ser de seguridad, nadie había ingresado a su departamento más que ella y su representante, por lo que la abogada empezó a creer que ésta última podría haber sido capaz de implantar las cámaras y hacerse con la fotos con la finalidad de exponerlas en la prensa y ganar dinero.

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O

Misa no podía creer esas conjeturas, primero porque sabía que Yuri no sería capaz de ello y segundo porque le olía a gato encerrado. Puede que hace años jugase a ser boba pero jamás, jamás lo había sido y sobre todo nunca frente al detective Ryuzaki, quien le había hecho la vida cuadritos por mucho tiempo, el hombre en cuestión creyó que por ser la novia de Light Yagami ella era el segundo Kira y durante algún tiempo pasó encerrada en una habitación en sus instalaciones mientras investigaban el caso. Al final, resultó que no la condenó y así como apareció en su vida, desapareció; pero, ella seguía sintiendo su presencia todos los días. Había veces en que sentía que era perseguida en la calle, generalmente creía que eran fans, pero en muchas ocasiones sentía que era alguien mucho más estratégico, incluso sus guardaespaldas creían a veces ver a la misma persona rondando por las instalaciones de la actriz, lo cual, dejaba muchas dudas sobre si Ryuzaki había realmente dejado de vigilarla o no.

Lo único malo es que no poseía una forma de demostrarse a sí misma que estaba o no en lo cierto, y eso la frustraba más.

Emma buscaba de buena forma ayudarla, pero tampoco quería que se meta con Yuri así qué, por medio de una videollamada ese mismo día en la tarde le pidió de favor que trate de buscar pruebas sustanciales que demuestren su hipótesis y que si no las encontraba, el caso quedaba cerrado con ella y buscaría otro abogado que pueda ayudarla.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar el caso, así como así, pero no tenía más ases bajo la manga.

Camino despacio arrastrando un poco su cartera con desgano, necesitaba una ducha caliente, comida deliciosa y ver televisión hasta quedarse dormida. Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, le estaba empezando a dar pereza, entre sus tantos cambios hace dos años fue bajarle un poco a su estilo de vida en cuestiones de dependencia, decidió irse a vivir a un departamento menos ostentoso pero que de igual se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de Osaka por temas de seguridad, dejo de lado lujos como sirvientas y choferes solo mantenía a sus guardaespaldas ya que era una necesidad que no podía dejar de lado. Debido a todos esos cambios había iniciado una vida independentista: se preparaba sus comidas, limpiaba su departamento, hacía los quehaceres y manejaba su propio auto; fueron cambios importantes que le ayudaron a ser la mejor Misa que es ahora.

Claro que no todo es como quiere uno, muchas veces se abrumaba y contrataba servicios de limpieza, o le pedía a sus guardaespaldas que la lleven a diferentes destinos, pero muchas veces prefería hacer todas esas cosas ella sola. Con 29 años casi cumplidos no podía seguir dependiendo de nadie.

Se sentó nuevamente para quitarse los zapatos y levantarse a tomar un baño, los días largos eran los más difíciles. Escuchó unos golpecitos un poco fuertes que provenían desde la puerta principal, de mala gana se levantó para ver quien era a esa hora.

Abrió la puerta y observó a uno de sus guardaespaldas, estaba frenético.

― Señorita Amane, no tenemos tiempo, nos llegó una notificación de que hay un posible intento de ataque en su contra, debemos llevarla a su segunda residencia lo más pronto posible. Tome sus cosas y vámonos, ya.

Misa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_**Menuda mierda.**_

Si no era Juana, era Chana.

Corrió hacía su habitación tomando sus zapatos en la mano y su cartera con objetos personales para dirigirse a la salida de emergencias con su guardaespaldas.

¿Un intento de ataque en su contra?

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Sus guardaespaldas la esperaban con el auto encendido, listos para marcharse lo más pronto posible. Subió al auto asustada, no había pasado algo como esto en mucho tiempo, era una actriz y muy famosa pero un intento de ataque en su contra era algo que ni ella misma esperaba.

Su guardaespaldas aceleró haciendo que las ruedas del auto chirriaran contra el asfalto mientras salían del estacionamiento rumbo a la carretera, su segunda residencia que era la de seguridad o de retiro se encontraba en Kobe a aproximadamente 43 minutos de desde donde se encontraban, solo su representante, ella y sus guardaespaldas conocían esa ubicación. En el estado en que estaba debía recordar llamar a su abogada, indicarle que estaría lejos de Osaka y comentarle lo sucedido esta noche. Podría ayudar con el caso que estaba teniendo entre manos.

Aún así, todo esto a Misa muy en el fondo le olía a gato encerrado.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Matt seguía despierto…no había logrado dormir en toda la noche.

¿La razón?

El segundo Kira.

Mientras estaba en plena partida de _Call Of Duty_ en su habitación, Mello entró para decirle que lo necesitaban de forma urgente. Eso lo sorprendió, ya que al chico de los mandados no lo necesitan a esas horas de la noche.

Se colocó sus zapatos y bajó con el blondo hacía la sala de Investigaciones, en ella L lo esperaba para ponerlo al tanto de algunas cosas: debido a que habían sufrido problemas de filtración en información dentro de la base no era seguro quedarse dónde estaban, esto se relacionaba con el segundo Kira, ya que en los papeles que Emma había traído se encontraban mails dirigidos a Misa Amane, en los cuales, mostraban imágenes que habían sido tomadas desde las cámaras de seguridad que fueron colocadas en su departamento, cámaras que solo eran manejadas por ellos. Estos mails tenían una encriptación desde la fuente por lo que no lograban obtener una ubicación por medio del IP, dado el caso era necesario moverse de la base, buscar a un especialista en tecnología que pueda ayudarlos a reparar su seguridad y permita llegar a la fuente. Para realizar todo a la par y no dejarse al descubierto, L había ideado un plan que haría a Misa salir de Osaka y dirigirse a Kobe, a un departamento de seguridad que tenía en un edificio, edificio que el mismo L acababa de comprar hace unos minutos atrás para en el penthouse instalarse y a la vez, no perder de vista al segundo Kira.

Para llevar a cabo tremenda operación necesitaban que él orqueste todo el asunto, desde la distracción hasta los medios de comunicación, mientras Mello y Near conseguían al especialista en tecnología, entre tanto, Watari se encargaría de llamar a los de mudanzas y levantar todos los equipos, que sean llevados a Kobe de la forma más discreta posible. Finalmente, debían establecerse ahí antes de las 0500 horas, ya que Misa se levantaba a ejercitarse al gimnasio y no podía haber señal de ellos a plena vista.

Todo eso en solo menos de 5 horas.

― Ryuzaki, todo está listo. Misa se encuentra ya en su departamento en Kobe. Sus guardaespaldas están descansando, Watari me indicó que el primer camión ya salió con destino a Kobe llevando algunas cosas, solo queda todo lo relacionado con esta habitación y realizar las remodelaciones en el penthouse que se harán una vez tengamos al especialista técnico. ― Indicó mientras encendía un cigarrillo, como el quinceavo en esas horas.

― Excelente Matt, buen trabajo. Mello, Near, ¿tienen ya a alguien que se pueda ir a buscar mañana? ― preguntó L mientras bajaba de su silla para caminar hacía su carrito de dulces.

― Tenemos a una persona en particular, parece que es un prodigio en términos tecnológicos. Estudia, aún, en la Universidad de Tokyo aquí en Japón, al parecer es muy joven pero ya ha ganado varios concursos y premios; además, ha realizado trabajos para la CIA y el FBI como externo. ― Comentó Mello ayudando a guardar unos archivos en diferentes cajas.

―También supimos que ha enviado cartas para trabajar en diferentes empresas pequeñas, parece que le gusta mantener un perfil bajo, aún a pesar de ser considerado un prodigio por todos lo que lo conocen. Eso nos serviría mucho al momento de querer mantener el anonimato, el problema serían sus clases, que considero son innecesarias, al igual que lo considera la universidad podríamos pedirles que le entreguen su titulo de forma inmediata. ― Near guardaba sus juguetes en diferentes cajas específicas…tenía demasiadas en su lado de la habitación y aún faltaban los legos gigantes.

― Excelente, el personal ya debe estar llegando a recoger lo que queda en esta habitación. Ustedes vayan por sus cosas y empaquen todo lo más pronto posible. He comprado todo el edificio por lo que el penthouse será transformado en nuestro nuevo _HQ (Headquarters)_, las habitaciones que utilizaremos serán las del piso 5 para Mello y Near, 4 para Matt y Emma; las habitaciones de Watari y la mía serán las del piso 8 que es el mismo donde se hospeda el segundo Kira, de esta forma podremos vigilarla de mejor manera hasta instalar las cámaras en su departamento, no podemos arriesgarnos a colocar nada hasta no tener quien revise nuestros sistemas.

Los sucesores de L asintieron mientras cada quién tomaba partida a su destino, Matt sabía de forma automática que era él quien debía de ir a comunicarle los cambios a Emma, primero iría a su habitación para guardar todos sus videojuegos, debía terminar su partida de _Call Of Duty_ aunque buscaba dormir algo, pero sabía que no sería posible. Tenían 2 autos a su disposición, uno en dónde irían L, Watari y Near; Mello iría con el último camión que llevaba los equipos más importantes y él iría en el otro auto con Emma, en vez de dormir prefería jugar.

Al entrar a su habitación se sintió de cierta forma feliz, recordó que L le había dicho "buen trabajo" y eso ayudó a que sus esperanzas aumenten. Estaba cansado y con la cabeza a explotar, pero haber sido de utilidad, sin ser el chico de los mandados, lo mantuvo contento; sacaba pecho en su mente mientras pensaba como había logrado solucionar todo en tan poco tiempo, fue un movimiento astuto el de L y como resolverlo dependió completamente de él, sintió que le dio confianza a un nivel muy parecido que los otros sucesores y esperaba no sea algo de solo un día.

Podría sonar estúpido, pero se sentía flotando mientras pensaba en como podría hacer más cosas como esas para L y armaba sus maletas sin saber exactamente que guardaba, solo que lo estaba haciendo; todos sus conflictos existenciales estaban casi borrados, pero no quería darse por satisfecho sin antes poder tener más participación en el nuevo caso que tenían y al pensarlo detuvo sus acciones.

Habían sido técnicamente _hackeados_.

No sabía si lo estaban tomando mucho a la ligera, pero si se lo ve de cierta forma, es algo muy peligroso. No solo había cámaras en el apartamento del segundo Kira, sino que también en todo el edificio que utilizaban, no había garantía que les permita pensar que sus _hackeadores_ no habían obtenido más fotos referentes a sus identidades y estaba seguro que L pensaba lo mismo, si bien es cierto, es bueno no dar pasos en falso entendía todo el apuro de ocultarse nuevamente y tener pronto al especialista. Los _hackeadores_ habían optado por tocar un flanco que al detective ojeroso de su jefe le era imposible de obviar y esa era Misa Amane, si las personas detrás del ataque solo iban por Misa, todo era perfecto, pero utilizar sus equipos para llegar a ella podría significar que incluso conocían realmente la razón por la cual era vigilada por ellos. Debían tratar el asunto con pinzas.

Luego de armar sus maletas y guardar todos sus videojuegos se dispuso a salir hacia la habitación de Emma, quedaba a solo dos habitaciones de la suya. Tocó la puerta y espero unos segundos sin tener respuesta, ¿debía entrar o no?, era el cuarto de una mujer; revisó en su teléfono la aplicación de rastreo para ver si los zapatos se habían movido de la ubicación, pero seguían estando ahí por lo que decidió entrar de forma cautelosa.

Estaba la luz apagada, entraba un poco de iluminación por la ventana, Emma estaba acostada apacible en la cama, se había cambiado a una especie de leggins negras largas de tiro alto que llegaban hasta la cintura, una blusa corta ajustada tipo _croptop_ a rayas blancas con roja – _**buena elección de color**_ –, a su lado había una especie de aparato tecnológico. Matt se acercó despacio, no quería despertarla antes de investigar que era lo que tenía al lado y se sorprendió cuando vio que era un _Nintendo Switch_.

― ¿Qué carajos…? ― susurró bajito mientras sonreía un poco.

¡Era un _Nintendo Switch_!

Instintivamente tomó el aparato en su mano y revisó lo que jugaba, Mario Bros, clásico. Le picaban las manos por ponerse a jugar cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar de forma estruendosa.

― ¡Mierda! ― Tiró el Switch en la cama y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para callarlo.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en su espalda. Alzó su mirada y Emma estaba despierta, arrodillada en la cama, apuntándolo con un arma pequeña; sus ojos azules estaban fúricos y tenía una mirada muy molesta, el cabello le caía en ondas como olas a un costado, no había notado que era realmente largo.

Matt tragó duro, había olvidado que su nueva compañera no se iba con pendejadas.

― ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? No conoces lo que es tocar, ¿no? Que te haya invitado a pasar antes no quiere decir que tienes la potestad de hacerlo cuando se te plazca. ― Ella no bajaba el arma, ni inmutaba su posición.

― Toqué, pero no contestabas, por lo que entré a ver si estabas bien y te encontré dormida. Iba a despertarte, pero ― arrastró la palabra e hizo un movimiento con la mano en signo de obviedad mientras señalaba la consola ― me distraje con tu Nintendo, ¿te gusta jugar videojuegos?

Emma empezó a bajar el arma poco a poco, ese muchacho le jodía las pelotas que no tenía – pero de las que no carecía, hipotéticamente hablando –, no eran ni las 5 de la mañana, ella había estado jugando con las luces apagadas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido ese día y buscaba en su mente conjeturas sobre el caso de su clienta, escuchaba mucho ajetreo fuera de su habitación y en los pisos superiores, pero le restó importancia. Luego de un rato y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, por fin podía descansar un poco y no sabía cuanto había dormido hasta que escuchó un estruendo sobresaltándola y levantando todas sus defensas.

― No sigues respondiendo mis preguntas. ― Dijo levantándose de la cama y encendiendo la luz.

Matt se la quedó viendo.

Haría una nota mental de luego, cuando entren más en confianza y ella no pueda asesinarlo, decirle que use leggins más seguido.

― L nos envió un mensaje a todos, tendremos que movernos de esta posición, no es segura. Estamos por irnos ya, tú no trajiste realmente equipaje así que tus cosas están ya empacadas. Vine a buscarte, Mello ya está yendo a nuestra nueva ubicación con un camión lleno de equipos; Ryuzaki, Watari y Near están esperándonos para poder irse. Nosotros vamos en un auto separado.

― ¿Irnos?, espera, ¿por qué debemos de movernos de esta posición?, ¿sucedió algo?

― Te lo cuento en el auto, toma tu abrigo y vamos.

Emma realizó un mohín, siempre evadía sus preguntas. De mala gana caminó hasta la mesa que tenía en su habitación – próxima ex habitación – y tomó su abrigo, se colocó los flats que Matt le había traído y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella pase antes que él.

― Espero que dejes de evadir mis preguntas. ―Le quitó el Switch que nuevamente él tenía en sus manos casi arranchándoselo e iba hacía la salida.

― Tú también evades las mías ― se encogió de hombros siguiéndola ― no me has respondido si juegas videojuegos

― No es que juegue siempre, solo cuando necesito pensar un poco más allá de lo obvio. Muchas personas no lo saben, pero realmente, los videojuegos te sirven para poder ayudar a tu razonamiento lógico debido al uso de estrategias que debes usar en diferentes tipos de situaciones. Ejercitas la parte de la creatividad y la lógica de tu cerebro.

Ella caminó sin darse cuenta que Matt se había quedado parado con una cara única, como cuando a un niño pequeño le dan por Navidad el regalo que había pedido, ese era el mismo pensamiento que él tenía sobre los videojuegos, ella pensaba como él. Nadie en toda su vida había compaginado en cuanto a su gusto por los videojuegos, de vez en cuando, Mello lo acompañaba a jugar, pero no era un fan y pensaba que los videojuegos eran realmente una perdida de tiempo y una forma de destruir tu cerebro.

Emma entró al ascensor aún sin notar que Matt había dejado su lado, cuando se volteó a verlo, él estaba mirándola de una manera esperanzadora, la cual la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

― ¿Qué me ves? ― Su voz salió más brusca de lo que buscaba mientras instintivamente alzó una ceja.

Matt sacudió la cabeza, le dio algo de vergüenza, caminó al ascensor, entró y presionó el botón para planta baja.

L los esperaba un poco impaciente con Watari y Near. Había llamado a Matt, pero esté no le contestó. Podía tener 23 años, pero a veces creía que todos sus sucesores eran de la edad de Near. Adolescentes.

Los vio salir del ascensor y sin decir nada dio la vuelta para salir del edificio. Si fuese franco, muy franco consigo mismo diría que estaba impaciente y ansioso. No había visto a Misa a la cara hace años y sentir que estarían en el mismo edificio por un tiempo indefinido lo hacía querer hacer dos cosas: saltar en una pierna y darse contra la pared por hacerlo.

Si sus intuiciones eran correctas, él debía mostrarse ante ella. No sería para nada bonito, había ensayado en su cabeza un discurso desde que el plan empezó, llegarían y él iría a ver a Misa al gimnasio exactamente a las 0630 que era cuando ella terminaba sus ejercicios, la saludaría y le indicaría que debía de ser vigilada nuevamente por él y tendría que explicarle sobre las fotos y todo el asunto. Lo peor, es que no podía decirle la razón real por la cual era vigilada por él, ya que sus recuerdos habían sido borrados y eso complicaba mucho más todas las cosas.

Conociéndola haría un escándalo.

Ya en el auto junto a Near y Watari se dispusieron a viajar por 45 minutos aproximadamente hasta su nuevo destino, tenía 45 minutos para repasar el plan una y otra vez siempre llegando a la misma conclusión, Misa podía cachetearlo, gritarle, llorar, acusarlo, o todo a la vez y necesitaba estar listo para afrontar cualquiera de esos casos.

Emma vio como se alejaba el auto negro que llevaba a Ryuzaki, al chico de cabello blanco y a Watari.

― A todo esto, ¿a dónde vamos? ― preguntó mientras ingresaba al auto.

― A Kobe, a una de las zonas más prestigiosas. ¿Has revisado tu correo? Creo que puedes tener información que te ayude a unir cabos sobre el asunto.

Él encendió el auto, la calefacción y ella sacó su teléfono para revisar lo mencionado por el pelirrojo, en efecto, tenía un mail de su clienta indicándole que al llegar su departamento esa misma noche había tenido que salir e instalarse en su residencia de emergencia debido a que recibió una amenaza de ataque en su contra y que ella creía que se relacionaba con el caso de las fotos. Emma miró de reojo a Matt.

― ¿Tiene que ver con Misa Amane?, no entiendo por qué L está tan empeñado con ella.

Bueno, era hora de soltar una larga sopa.

― ¿Recuerdas el caso Kira de hace algunos años?

― Claro, fue un caso demasiado famoso, incluso la CIA y el FBI estuvieron involucrados. ¿A qué viene al caso?

― La cosa es que en ese caso no hubo solo un Kira, se cree que hubo dos. ― Soltó, así sin más mientras salía del parqueadero. ― La novia de Light en aquel entonces era Misa Amane, según las investigaciones ella era el segundo Kira, no pudimos realmente probar nada, pero L nos ha dado ordenes estrictas de vigilarla. Hemos hecho eso durante un tiempo, la razón por la que tu caso no avanza es porque si hay cámaras de seguridad en su departamento, pero no fueron puestas por su representante, sino por nosotros. Y ahí es dónde radica el embrollo, las fotos fueron sacadas desde nuestras cámaras…

― Una brecha de seguridad, alguien entró al sistema de cámaras instaladas en el departamento de Amane y sacó las fotografías, pero al ingresar de esa forma quiere decir que sabía que ella era vigilada desde un inicio, esa es la razón por la cual hemos cambiado de ubicación porque puede que ya hayan rastreado la ubicación actual. Debido a que nadie fuera de su representante y guardaespaldas; salvo ustedes obvio; saben de la residencia de emergencia vamos para allá…pero ¿el intento de ataque hacía ella creen que fue creado por los perseguidores?

Hasta ese momento había conjeturado muy bien, pero le faltaba un detalle.

― No, todo eso fue orquestado por nosotros. Mientras tu dormías un poco, L nos dio la orden de crear una distracción que permita a Amane ir a su residencia de emergencia, una vez hecho eso compró el edificio y bueno, buscamos a alguien de tecnología para que nos permita mejorar la seguridad. No sé como hará L para vigilarla dentro del apartamento sin que se deban de usar cámaras.

― Bueno, no puedo saberlo, pero sí se una cosa, ella no estará contenta si se entera que yo soy quien esta ahora trabajando con ustedes.

― Ya resolveremos eso, por ahora no te preocupes.

Salió hacía la carretera rumbo a su nuevo destino, tenían exactamente 45 minutos antes de que sean las 0500, era de llegar y subir por las escaleras de servicio en caso se demoren un par de minutos extra. La buena suerte es que ambos iban a quedarse juntos en el piso.

No, reformulando. Iban a compartir piso en cuartos separados.

Realmente estaba muy, muy consciente de ella, no habían pasado ni 24 horas de conocerla pero le llamaba la atención, hasta ahora analizando a la chica en cuestión era alguien muy diferente con las que él había tratado: no se iba con estupideces, era ruda pero también tenía una parte dulce; físicamente parecía una diosa, lo notó hoy mientras la veía dormida y analizaba como le quedaba la ropa; sabía defenderse, le gustaban los videojuegos y sin duda alguna había mucho más que él quería descubrir.

Pero no puedes mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, quería pensar que realmente estaba admirado de tener alguien con quien podía compartir ciertas cosas que no sea Mello o Near, como mujer era atrayente, pero debía quedarse así, trabajo es trabajo.

Emma sacó su _Switch_ y encendió el aparato.

― Es de mala educación jugar cuando la otra persona está conduciendo. ― Le dijo ingresando a la carretera.

― Es de mala educación interrumpir a otras personas, sobre todo si estás conduciendo.

_Touché_

Se calló, siguió conduciendo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, he vuelto dentro de unos días he terminado este capitulo, es muy introductorio y a partir de aquí vamos a ver como se desarrollan diferentes situaciones._

_Misa ha cambiado, pero debe tener aún rasgos de su anterior personalidad, ¿saldrán algunos rasgos a la luz cuando se encuentre con L? Ya lo veremos._

_Matt está muy consciente de Emma, quizás porque tiene ciertas cosas que a él le gustan y compaginan, como los videojuegos, aunque hasta ahora ella no demuestra nada de nada hacía él veremos como camina su situación._

_Espero que el capítulo les guste y no les parezca muy largo, como les comento siempre estoy abierta a recomendaciones. Las críticas son aquellas que ayudan a mejorar los artes que viven en el mundo, los reviews son aquellos que ayudan a mejorar los fanfics con lo que todos convivimos. ¿Me regalan uno? _


	3. Destino

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores y bueno, digamos que solo Light está muerto. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió. Espero lo disfruten.

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** _**Cursiva/Negrita**_ para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** Ya va una ficticiamente formada, ¿faltarán más?

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Destino: Una broma pesada.**

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. – William Shakespeare._

Definitivamente, el destino era una _perra_.

Pero no podía culpar al destino, ella sabía que jamás se había librado realmente.

Se quiso engañar a sí misma por un tiempo, creyendo que había sido dejada de lado después de que se cerró el caso, pero como el mismo detective le dijo muchos años atrás: "ella seguía siendo una criminal." Entre comillas, porque realmente jamás creyó lo que estaba hablando, tampoco quería creer lo que decían de Light, su ex; antes la vida había sido muy difícil, Light se había ido y eso le dolió mucho porque ni siquiera era que él había ido a otro lado, había huido o se había escondido del mundo, sino que él estaba muerto. Su muerte le impactó a tal punto que consideró el suicidio, así amaba a Light o bueno, según su terapeuta, así dependía de él; siguiendo sus consejos y mirando hacía adelante logró superar todo, entendió que quizás él nunca la había amado realmente, quizás la quiso, pero ¿amar?, eso no. Aún así, eso no lo hacía un asesino y a ella tampoco.

Pensaba que el tiempo haría que su pasado quede atrás, pero miró al destino a la cara y este le escupió, la muestra viva de ello era tener a Ryuzaki frente suyo mientras descansaba de la caminadora. Seguía como siempre, como ella lo recordaba: alto, delgado, impasible, con esas ojeras de mapache únicas y vestido con los mismo jeans y camiseta blanca; durante unos segundos se quedó perpleja, creía que era un espejismo, creía que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada hasta que este habló para decirle la razón de su visita.

― ¿No dirás nada? ―Le preguntó Ryuzaki mientras colocaba su pulgar cerca de su boca meditando la reacción de Misa.

Ella seguía perpleja.

― Déjame…déjame ver si entiendo, ¿me dices que habías estado vigilándome todo este tiempo?, ¿con cámaras?

L esperaba una reacción un poco más…salvaje, le gustaba que no sea así, aunque estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

― En efecto, sí.

― ¿Y qué las fotos fueron sacadas de tus cámaras de seguridad…y qué están siendo técnicamente perseguidos por alguien?

El detective asentó mientras veía como ella se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, parecía que estaba apretando los puños. Esto no iba a terminar bien, sabía de primera mano que esos días tenía clase de kickboxing y temía ser usado como saco de boxeo.

Misa estaba histérica, su vida privada no había sido nunca privada, mantenía cautela del detective, pero no pensaba que seguiría siendo vigilada como cuando era acusada de ser el segundo Kira, no pensaba que seguiría siendo una prisionera en su propia vida y eso era inaceptable. Se sintió muy desilusionada.

Agachó la cabeza, no iba a llorar, pero sentía una impotencia tal que no sabía si alguna u otra lagrima de enojo y rabia se saldría sin darse cuenta. No podía actuar como la Misa de antes, ella no era esa más y había conseguido salir adelante, por lo que haría lo mismo en este momento.

Inspiró y alzó la cabeza de golpe levantándose.

― Bueno, asumo que estás aquí porque debes vigilarme y lo entiendo. Te demostraré que soy inocente aún a pesar que no te haya quedado claro en estos años. Indícame exactamente lo que debo de hacer por un email y hablaremos de ello luego. Si requieres colocar seguridad en mi departamento avísame con tiempo y evita colocarla en el baño, no quiero acusarte de pervertido como siempre. Le diré a mi representante que me envíe una agenda electrónica que puedas cargar con todas las actualizaciones de lo que debo hacer cada día y así sepas mi nuevo horario. Creo que eso es todo. ― Recogió sus cosas e hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas de retirarse. ― Ah, si necesitas cambiar mi equipo de seguridad me gustaría que sea discutido antes conmigo, son personas con familia que dependen mucho del salario que ganan. Dicho eso, Watari nos vemos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré en mi departamento.

Paso por entre los dos y caminó a paso rápido hasta la salida del gimnasio, se moría de rabia, quería llorar, destruir todo a su alrededor, pero se repetía a sí misma en la cabeza que no sería la misma Misa de antes, no lo sería. Entró al ascensor y al girarse vio que el detective se encontraba justo detrás de ella sin Watari a su lado.

― ¿Vas a subir también o estás ya empezando la nueva vigilancia? ― No pudo evitar soltar esas palabras con mucho desdén y veneno impregnado.

L no hizo ni una mueca.

― Sí. ― Se limitó a decir un poco tajante y presionó el botón del piso 8.

― No irás a acompañarme hasta mi departamento, ¿verdad? Ya sé que compraste el edificio y tienes todo el derecho de caminar por donde te plazca, pero hasta donde tengo entendido no he recibido un mensaje que me indique dejar de pagar la alícuota cada mes, por lo que aún puedo moverme libremente por mi espacio.

― Tu departamento colinda con el mío, eso es todo. ― No sabía porque, pero se estaba sintiendo frustrado, al inicio se sorprendió de cómo reaccionó Misa siendo esta la reina del drama y conociendo cuanto odia ser espiada, pero lo desestimó tan bien que por un instante creyó que había cambiado tanto que él ya no la conocía, además, la forma en como ella le hablaba tan tajante lo hacía sentirse molesto. Pero jamás mostraría ese tipo de sentimientos. A nadie.

No dijeron más mientras el ascensor iba subiendo, el ambiente se sentía y tenso y ambos querían bajarse ya.

Misa no podría aguantar más, verle la cara o solo sentir su presencia la hacían querer llorar de rabia, por un instante ella decidió confiar en él de cierta forma claro; como lo dijo antes, ella no era estúpida, sabía que él la vigilaba, pero no pensaba que iba a irrumpir en su privacidad de esa manera, antes tenía conocimiento y lo aceptaba por las circunstancias pero hacerte creer que eres libre y luego arrancarte eso en solo 5 minutos era horrible.

Ryuzaki le recordaba a su pasado, un pasado que hasta el día de hoy le dolía mucho.

Llegaron al piso correspondiente y salió casi corriendo del ascensor para caminar a paso rápido hasta su puerta, se demoró solo cinco segundos en encontrar la forma de abrirla, pero los sintió eternos, todo ese tiempo Ryuzaki no había emitido palabra, ni había entrado a su departamento, sino que se encontraba ahí de pie viéndola hasta que ingresase.

En cuanto logró abrir entró sin mirar hacia atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se quedó ahí parada un segundo mientras sentía como lentamente se deslizaba hasta el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su cabeza en ellas. No tenía bonitos recuerdos cruzando por su cabeza en esos momentos, si bien es cierto, hubo una época en la que pensó que el detective y ella eran amigos, pero sus constantes ataques simplemente la hacían querer odiarlo, aunque entendía que él solo hacía su trabajo, pero, aun así, el sentimiento de rabia, decepción y vacío que sentía por dentro la devastaban. Quería golpear cosas, tener un ataque de rabia y llanto que destruyese su departamento, pero solo se limitó a llorar en silencio por precaución de que alguien la estuviese escuchando, si es que no la veían ya.

Era injusto, supremamente injusto. El tiempo de tranquilidad le duró solo dos años, dos malditos años que no pensaba botar por la borda.

Inspiró hondo y se secó las lagrimas de los ojos, no podía dejarse vencer. Esta vez, ella demostraría quién es la nueva Misa Amane, que no era la misma chiquilla de antes puesto que todo aquello que pasó, incluso gracias a Ryuzaki, fue lo que la cambió en este nuevo ser que es ahora. Si debía perder su privacidad y libertad por un tiempo para demostrarlo pues así sería, pero no podía dejarse hundir en un pozo sin fondo.

Como su terapeuta siempre le mencionaba, una frase de Beethoven: Apodérate del destino agarrándolo por el cuello. No te dominará. Y eso pretendía hacer, agarrar a Ryuzaki por el cuello, él no iba a vencerla.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta L se había quedado de pie por unos segundos meditando la situación ocurrida abajo, no podía ocultarle su presencia a Misa por siempre por lo que se limitó a decirle que estaba ocurriendo, lo planeó desde antes de salir de su anterior residencia y una vez en el nuevo destino decidió que era ahora o nunca.

Al llegar y dejar todo instalado con sus sucesores, su nueva integrante y Watari decidió pedirle a este último que lo acompañe para avisarle a cierta persona su presencia, su viejo amigo vaciló un poco pero aceptó, no podía dejar al muchacho hacer esto solo, él lo conocía más que nadie y entendía que estaba nervioso, con justa razón, la actriz hasta donde ellos conocían era una mujer de cuidado, si bien es cierto en algunos momentos a él le tocó vigilarla y logró divisar cambios en su comportamiento nada daba por sentado que no saldría la vieja Misa Amane al ver a L, su némesis, y soltarle una cachetada o algo peor.

Ambos bajaron hasta el gimnasio, era temprano por la mañana y divisaron a la rubia terminando su turno en la caminadora, se acercaron y se quedaron frente a ella, hasta que notase sus presencias L se detuvo a observarla un poco, no había cambiado físicamente en nada, seguía siendo la menuda chica que conoció, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, su cerquillo ahora era un fleco un poco largo colocado a los costados, cargaba ropa deportiva negra – por supuesto – y su piel se veía roja por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo gracias al ejercicio. No le tomó mucho a Misa divisarlos por la periferia mientras tomaba algo de agua para hidratarse, la cara que puso al verlos fue increíble.

L no perdió tiempo, mientras más rápido termine con esta situación mejor para él, empezó a hablar y a explicar de forma completa pero concisa los acontecimientos que los llevaron hasta la actual situación, incluyó que estuvo vigilándola durante todos estos años pero excluyó el hecho de lo sucedido en la azotea años atrás y su intervención en ello, como que sus guardaespaldas eran una empresa que él mismo escogió en vez de haber sido su jefe de seguridad y sobre el tema de Emma para no causar tantos problemas. Misa se veía perpleja, como intentando canalizar toda la información que le había lanzado L, estuvo a punto de estallar, lo vio en sus puños y en como volvía a ponerse roja, pero de alguna forma su semblante cambió por completo, se serenó y el tono de su voz cambió a uno más profesional y seco.

Ambos, Watari y L se sorprendieron por igual, pero ninguno mostró ni un ápice de asombro en sus rostros, Misa Amane, la reina del drama, de los berrinches y todo lo relacionado con una bomba atómica de sentimientos había cambiado al parecer, y en su lugar había una Misa que sabía controlar sus sentimientos. L se quedó sorprendido e intrigado, aunque a su vez molesto, se había preparado por nada sintiéndose como un tonto y además aún a pesar de haberla vigilado tanto tiempo creía que ya no conocía a la persona que estaba frente a él. Ella hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a la salida, probablemente al ascensor y él hizo lo mismo, le indicó a Watari que se retiré y siguió a Misa.

Al notar que estaba tras de ella esta le lanzó una pregunta llena de desdén.

Bingo, en el fondo, ella seguía siendo la misma. Un poco.

Le soltó una sarta de cosas en ese momento, como la alícuota que claramente estaba pagando por su estadía indicándole que aunque ahora que el edificio era suyo no podía hacer lo que le plazca y que aún ella pagaba por su libre espacio. Técnicamente, le pagaba a él por su libertad. No la entendía, no estaba entendiendo la posición de ella y eso lo frustraba. Respondió un poco cortante por lo pensativo que se encontraba y esperó que el ascensor hiciese su magia para llegar al piso ocho, el piso de ambos. Al llegar ella salió casi corriendo y se dirigió a su puerta mientras peleaba con las llaves y entró dejándolo en el pasillo. Y así fue como se quedó solo de pie frente a la puerta de la susodicha.

Soltó un ligero suspiro.

Siempre le sorprendió Misa, siempre, odiaba la idea de que alguien como ella esté con Light y creía que su amor y dependencia a él era lo que la convirtió en el Segundo Kira, pero L sabía muy en el fondo que ella no era mala, ni una asesina real, solo era muy fácil de influenciar, sentía que debía protegerla mucho más allá de la deuda que tenía con la antigua _shinigami_ Rem y que debía de cumplir a toda costa, él sentía que su deber era estar con ella porque al ser tan manejable, moldeable y fácil de convencer no faltaría que llegue otro Kira y quiera hacerla su seguidora. Sí, eso era, simple protección para que el mundo no peligre.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó para llegar nuevamente al ascensor, debía despejar su mente con café y un buen dulce, además echaría un vistazo a como iban las adecuaciones, no sabía si Mello y Near habían encontrado al genio electrónico, necesitaba tener todo listo lo antes posible, por ahora no era notorio, pero si seguían así serían un blanco demasiado fácil. Subió hasta el _penthouse_, sus nuevas instalaciones un poco ostentosas, no había mejor lugar que ese para esconderse y vigilar a Misa; al entrar se encontró con todo un desastre.

Matt y Mello estaban en una especie de riña, Emma un poco seria les tomaba videos desde su teléfono móvil – imaginaba que lo hacía para un futuro chantaje– y Near los ignoraba mientras jugaba con unos dados. Si creía que sus sucesores habían crecido, estaba realmente errado.

Se quedó de pie, esperando que alguien note su presencia, Emma lo hizo y les comunicó a los chicos que él estaba ahí.

― ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede con ustedes? ― les preguntó mientras buscaba la cafetera, necesitaba energía C urgentemente.

― Están discutiendo en quién se encargará de ir a ver al cerebrito tecnológico, Matt no quiere hacer recados hoy porque necesitamos terminar de instalar unas cosas, Mello tampoco quiere porque no pretende lidiar con problemas ― Emma indicó mientras se señalaba a si misma diciendo el final de la frase.

― Entiendo que seas una mujer, pero eso no te hace un problema. Dejen las cosas de niños a un lado, no podemos seguir sin seguridad.

― Ella no se refiere realmente a sí misma, ― aclaró Near, sin quitar la vista de sus dados, ― sino a que para Mello las mujeres son un problema, y no quiere lidiar con ello. Nuestro técnico no es un técnico en sí, sino una técnica.

Oh, genial, más mujeres.

Emma se encogió de hombros mientras Matt y Mello terminaban su pequeña riña y se acomodaban la ropa.

― Near y yo debemos hacer informes, estamos conjeturando sobre nuestros perseguidores y no tengo tiempo de salir a buscar niñas cuando él puede hacerlo con ayuda de Emma.

― Insisto, ¿y yo por qué no puedo ir sola? ―Soltó la pelinegra.

― Porque aún no eres de confianza y punto, Matt debe ir contigo.

― Puedes ir tú y Matt entonces. ― Emma se cruzó de brazos. ― Entiendo que no soy de confianza aún, pero esta sería una buena forma de probarme ¿no creen? ― esto último lo dijo mirand enarcando una ceja.

Si bien es cierto Emma era parte del equipo en estos momentos no se podía confiar en ella del todo, pero, se podía hacer un estudio de su comportamiento y aprenderían un poco mejor su modus operandi, dejarla ir sola no era una mala idea.

― Estoy de acuerdo con Emma, tenemos a alguien extra en el equipo para poder evitar este tipo de situaciones y, sobre todo, para que el trabajo de los restantes sea aligerado con su ayuda. Emma, encárgate de este asunto, te enviaremos por avión así no te tomará mucho llegar y hoy mismo estarías de regreso.

Emma lo miró con un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

― Yo me encargo del boleto de avión, Watari ya me explicó como son estos procedimientos, estaré comunicando todo. Debo ir preparada para un si o si por respuesta, ¿no?

― Exacto, una vez ya esté hecho el contacto comunícalo para poder hacer los preparativos con la universidad.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con una ligera sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Matt se acercó un poco a L.

― No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿estás seguro que es bueno dejarla ir sola?

― Era eso o ustedes dos seguían peleando como niños, ¿colocaste un rastreador no? Eso nos dará indicaciones de que sigue los movimientos que debe seguir, de todas formas, ella formó parte de la CIA, si bien trabaja para nosotros ahora siempre fue fiel a sus principios dentro del departamento de espionaje en el que estaba. Esto es solo para saber que tan bien trabaja en el campo y como podría sernos de utilidad. ― Sorbió un poco de café mientras lentamente el efecto hacía de las suyas haciéndolo sentir más relajado.

Matt y Mello cruzaron miradas, sí debían dejarse de pendejadas, pero no creían que al final L mandaría a Emma sola.

― ¿Hablaste con el segundo Kira? ― Preguntó Mello sacando una barra de chocolate de su pantalón para cambiar de tema y analizar un poco más el comportamiento de su mentor.

― Sí, lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que pensé, de todas formas, no podemos bajar la guardia. Debemos de tener la seguridad lista, mientras eso sucede uno de nosotros deberá ser la sombra de Misa en este tiempo, hoy es su día libre, no saldrá de aquí pero tampoco podemos dejarla libre por el edificio.

Tanto Mello como Matt dieron un paso hacia atrás y regresaron a sus cosas, traducción: con nosotros no cuentes. Near ni se inmutó, el albino sabía que L no lo tomaría en cuenta para esa tarea.

No debió de mandar a Emma a esa misión.

Soltó un suspiro y se metió un pedazo de cupcake a la boca, le daría un rango de 2 horas de esparcimiento a Misa antes de volver a importunarla con su presencia, si lo pensaba de una buena forma, era una manera precisa para poder evaluar el nuevo comportamiento de dicha señorita.

.

.

.

― Te dije que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, realmente estoy bien, solo fue una falsa alarma, pero por precaución creo que me quedaré acá un tiempo más largo.

Una mujer de cabello castaño tinturado en degradé a rubio la miraba con preocupación, Misa intentaba poner su mejor cara para su representante, luego de su baño uno de sus guardaespaldas la contactó par indicarle que ella se encontraba en el edificio, tuvo que realizar ejercicios de respiración para calmar sus nervios y su rabia. No se encontraba bien, eso era seguro, la visita de Ryuzaki al gimnasio todavía la tenía enojada y dolida pero no era algo que nadie más debía saber, amaba a su representante, Yuri era una de las pocas personas en las que ella confiaba de sobremanera, habían estado unidas por mucho tiempo y se apoyaban entre ellas dentro de una industria cruel y fría como la del espectáculo. Al entrar esta la abrazó fuerte, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado, un intento de ataque en su contra no se escuchaba todos los días; Misa le regresó el abrazo mientras le indicaba que se encontraba cien sobre cien.

Ambas fueron a la cocina y Misa preparó café, sirviendo galletas caseras que hizo la noche pasada para poder dejar correr el trago amargo del traslado. Conversaron de ciertas cosas relacionadas con los proyectos de Misa, tenían una película pronta a empezar grabaciones, pero estaba dudoso si iba a seguir en ella o no, ahora último Misa Amane era muy codiciada, diversos equipos querían que forme parte de sus proyectos, las marcas la buscaban como rostro de temporada o embajadora. Era mucho que procesar, pero Yuri manejaba todo de la mejor manera posible, estaba previsto que sea el rostro de una línea de maquillaje orgánico estadounidense que buscaba ingresar al mercado nipón, además del proyecto de serie televisiva por el que cambiaría la película.

Al final de su reunión, Yuri seguía interrogándola por lo sucedido y cuestionándose si ella se encontraba bien.

― Estaba muy preocupada cuando me llamaste diciendo que debíamos vernos acá. Creí que se habían metido a tu departamento, ya sabes, toda una película de acción se creo en mi cabeza. ― Rio un poco para restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

― Me imagino, pero estoy bien. Solo fue por precaución que mis guardaespaldas actuaron y créeme, no es bueno llevarles la contraria ― Misa también rio un poco, se sentía más relajada con ella a su lado.

― ¡Lo sé! No quiero ni imaginarme cuando tengas algún novio como se pondrán tus gorilas de guardaespaldas. ― Hizo una broma que claramente no fue pensada a conciencia.

Misa solo sonrió, no dijo nada, no quería que empiece a interrogarla, pero desde que vio a Ryuzaki no había parado de pensar en él y Light, eso era algo que también le molestaba.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle como estaba su perrito, _Flo_, que había estado enfermo en esos días cuando un golpe a su puerta llamó su atención.

_**Oh no, por favor, que no sea él…**_ – pensó mientras una gota de sudor frio le bajaba por la espalda.

― ¿No vas a atender? ― Preguntó Yuri.

Misa salió de sus cavilaciones y sonrió levantándose.

Abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba, la última persona que esperaba ver.

Ryuzaki alzó la mano en forma de saludo.

― Me das un momento Yuri, gracias. ― Dijo sin voltear a verla mientras salía empujando a Ryuzaki con una mano en su pecho y con la otra cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― No es un buen momento. ― Le dijo sin perder tiempo.

― ¿Por tu representante? ―Ryuzaki la miró ladeando un poco la cabeza.

― Exacto, no quiero contarle toda esta situación, ¿podrías venir cuando ella ya se haya ido?

― ¿Intentas ocultarme algo?

― No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta; no, no te oculto nada, es solo que deberé dar muchas explicaciones después y no estoy de humor. Tampoco quiero mentirle.

Parecía que ninguno notó que Misa no había quitado su mano del pecho de Ryuzaki luego de que salió del departamento.

― Solo dile que soy un viejo amigo. ― Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. ―Eso no es del todo una mentira, ¿no?

Misa bajó su mirada pensativa, justo en ese momento notó su mano aún en el pecho de él y con un gesto veloz la quitó, este último tuvo un ligero sentimiento de pena. O algo parecido a ello.

― Está bien, podemos hacerlo. Pero no vayas a decir nada más allá de lo que yo diga.

Misa se volteó, posó sus manos en los músculos trapecios que recubren sus omoplatos y los masajeó un poco. Estaba más estresada de lo normal. Ryuzaki vio el movimiento e hizo una nota mental de ofrecerle una visita al spa gratis. Ambos entraron.

―Yuri, lo siento, estaba conversando con un amigo. ― Dijo Misa mientras sonreía dando paso para que viese bien a Ryuzaki.

Su representante enarcó una ceja, bien marcada.

― Yuri, él es Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, ella es Yuri, es mi representante y amiga. ― los señaló a ambos.

Ryuzaki hizo un gesto con su mano y saludó a la mujer en cuestión. Esta simplemente lo vio y soltó un hola, como no convencida.

― Nunca me presentaste a ningún amigo tuyo, la verdad.

― Somos viejos amigos, está viviendo aquí y quedamos en tomar un té juntos, se me pasó el tiempo y se cruzaron las citas. ― Misa la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Yuri no se veía convencida, conocía a Misa desde hace años y nunca le había presentado realmente a un amigo, mucho menos un amigo hombre.

Los analizó un poco…pensó quizás en una forma de darle sentido a la situación porque parecía cuento chino.

Misa y Ryuzaki se vieron de reojo, la representante era astuta. No se creía ni una mierda nada.

El detective pensó con rapidez.

― En realidad estamos saliendo, no quería hacerlo público a nadie hasta que sea algo seguro, pero como dijo, las citas se cruzaron.

P-U-M, la bomba.

Misa se volteó lentamente a verlo con cara de _"¿qué mierda estás diciendo?"_ y él solo la miró encogiendo sus hombros ligeramente.

Yuri quedó estupefacta. Tenía un poco de sentido si lo veías desde esa perspectiva.

Miró a Misa y volvió a ver a Ryuzaki, como esperando una respuesta que le confirme que es como el chico lo estaba diciendo, no se veía como alguien con quien ella saldría… ¿o sí?

Misa forzó una sonrisa de disculpa y se acercó un poco al costado del ojos de mapache apegándose a él, era hora de poner sus dotes de actriz en práctica.

― Nos conocimos hace algunos años y bueno, nos reencontramos y ya sabes, no puedo andar divulgando este tipo de cosas, entiendes ahora mi preocupación por las fotos y todo ese tema. ― Terminó abrazándolo de lado y sintió como este se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto.

_**Querías jugar, bueno pues juguemos. **_― Pensó.

― Creía que no te interesaba salir con nadie, ya sabes, no estabas _lista_. ―Yuri posó sus manos en su cintura intentando descifrar a su amiga.

― Han pasado muchos años la verdad, ya era hora de seguir adelante. ― Esto último Misa lo dijo de una forma convincente, era algo que realmente creía muy firmemente.

Ryuzaki no sabía que hacer, sentía el calor corporal de Misa en su costado, sabía que ella había notado el ligero estremecimiento que tuvo porque había afianzado el abrazo, estaba en una batalla mental entre si corresponder el abrazo o quedarse tieso como la roca. No era un buen actor.

Luego de unos segundos Yuri suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. ― La próxima no me guardes estos secretos, así como así, se que debes cuidarte, pero sabes que estas cosas debo saberlas, más allá de que soy tu amiga es por el hecho que debo protegerte como representante tuya.

Tanto Misa como Ryuzaki lograron volver a respirar. Habían pasado la prueba.

― Antes de que lo olvide toma. ― Yuri sacó de su cartera la agenda electrónica que Misa le había pedido antes de venir. ― Por favor, esta no la dejes botada, tienes suerte de que solo pueden ser descifradas con tu huella y son aprueba de hackers, la empresa que nos la provee es demasiado buena.

Una pequeña alarma sonó en la cabeza de Ryuzaki.

― Gracias, te prometo que esta vez la cuidaré de mejor forma, ¿la actualizarás remotamente como siempre? ― Tomó el artefacto con una mano desbloqueándolo.

― ¡Claro! Es parte de mi trabajo, Ryuzaki ha sido un placer, por favor, cuida bien de esta chica, no puede parecerlo, pero es un poco más frágil de lo que aparenta. ― Repuso mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano.

Misa soltó el agarré del costado para darles espacio. Ryuzaki le tendió la mano y contestó con un simple "sí", aunque muy en el fondo entendía sinceramente lo que le decía Yuri. Él creía lo mismo.

― Bueno, los dejó solos, Misa no olvides que mañana debes estar temprano en Kyoto, no llegues tarde.

Y con eso su representante dio su ticket de salida.

Una vez solos Misa encaró al detective.

― Dime, ¿en qué mente se te ocurre decirle algo como aquello?, le cuento todo a ella, literal. Ahora no sé como me voy a zafar de sus interrogatorios diarios. ― Refregó su cara con una mano llena de frustración.

Ryuzaki a duras penas le prestó atención, tomó la tableta en sus manos y empezó a examinarla.

― ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto? ― Le cuestionó mientras colocaba su pulgar cerca de sus labios.

Ella sabía que él ya maquinaba algo.

― Te dije que no contestes una pregunta con otra. La verdad es que no sé como funciona, solo sé que la consiguió hace aproximadamente un mes para que yo no olvide mis citas y esté al corriente de cambios. Es como mi apéndice.

El detective no contestó, seguía revisando el aparato con suma curiosidad.

Misa suspiró. ― Esa es la tableta que pensaba darte, adelante haz lo que desees con ella.

― Creo que es mucho más que solo una tableta, haré que nuestra nueva técnica la revise, no creo que sea coincidencia la tableta, las fotos y todo lo que está pasando. ― No indagaría más con ella sobre sus sospechas, no quería que se ponga histérica si él le decía que estaba empezando a dudar de su representante.

― Excelente, eso quiere decir que ya te vas, bueno, conoces el camino de salida.

Ella dio la vuelta y regresó a su cocina.

― La verdad es que no, nuestra técnica no se encuentra aún dentro de la nómina. Alguien de mi equipo fue a verla hasta Tokio y mientras ella no se encuentre para poder adecuar la seguridad de todo el edificio deberé de permanecer contigo y vigilarte.

A Misa casi se le cae la taza de las manos, casi.

Debía de ser una broma, además de haber creado una fachada tan ridícula con su representante, cortarle la libertad personal y mentirle por tanto tiempo ahora debía vigilarla bajo su techo.

El destino no podía ser más cruel.

Ryuzaki se acercó hasta el desayunador de la cocina y se sentó a su manera en una de las butacas.

― Hiciste café, ¿me brindas un poco?

La paciencia se le estaba yendo de las manos, inspiró y luego espiró para calmar el fuego de rabia que se formaba en su interior, debía volver a hacer yoga, era la única forma de no asesinar al ojos de mapache y volverse realmente una asesina a sangre fría. Él no era su enemigo, eso era seguro, se repetía así misma que él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que simplemente su cerebro de superdotado no le permitía poder dejar cabos sueltos y ella era un cabo suelto – al menos para él – en una de las investigaciones más complejas y difíciles que tuvo Japón en su tiempo.

Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. No tenía más remedio, debía seguirle la corriente para probarle que primero, no tenía nada que esconder; segundo, no era una asesina y tercero, era inocente.

¿Qué tan malo sería el seguirle la corriente? Podrían llegar a ser amigos realmente si es que lo pensaba con cabeza fría, además mientras ella se encuentre en su mira no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso.

Dejó las tazas usadas en el fregadero, sacó una limpia y le sirvió el café; tomó el frasco de azúcar y un plato con el resto de galletas que sobraban colocando todo frente a él.

― Es mejor acompañar el café con galletas. ― Volvió su atención a los platos en el fregadero y empezó a lavar.

― Gracias, me he preguntado esto ya hace un tiempo, pero ¿no tienes a nadie que te ayude con los quehaceres?

― No lo necesito, la verdad es que el departamento es pequeño en cierta forma, y no me gusta mucha gente dentro de mi privacidad. Una de las cosas que cambié con el tiempo fue la ostentosa vida que llevaba, por si no lo notaste mientras me vigilabas. Es más fácil tener paz, cuidarme y vivir tranquila sin mucha gente yendo y viniendo por aquí, aunque a veces me doy mis gustos y contrato a alguien para limpiar una o dos veces al mes. ― Terminó de lavar, secó los platos y los fue alzando mientras hablaba.

Ryuzaki no se había detenido a observarla, pero ahora que lo hacía notaba que, en efecto, sí había cambiado. No llevaba ropa gótica como antes, cargaba un par de jeans y una _hoodie_ roja que resaltaba su tez blanca, el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules; tenía un aire más maduro, diferente al que él recordaba. No notó que llevaba un rato con la taza alzada y escrutándola de forma analítica.

― ¿Qué tanto me ves? ― Inquirió ella y este volvió a la realidad.

― Nada, solo que…ha cambiado Señorita Amane.

Ella resopló mostrando una sonrisa genuina.

― ¿De cuándo acá me llamas Señorita Amane tan formalmente? Somos pareja, ¿lo olvidas?

_Touché_ para el detective, la sonrisa lo desarmó un poco.

― Deja de lado las formalidades, sobre todo cuando estemos frente a Yuri, sino no va a creerse nada de lo que dijimos hoy. ― Ella tomó una de las galletas que estaban en el plato de Ryuzaki y caminó hasta la sala mientras se la comía. ― Ven, no pienso quedarme en la cocina todo el día pensaba ver algo de TV, además quisiera que me digas que tan bien te parecen las galletas, estoy incursionando en los dulces.

― ¿Qué veremos?

― _Investigation Discovery_ es mi canal favorito, ya sabes, detectives, asesinos, las cosas normales de mi vida. A estas horas pasan "Viviendo con el enemigo", coincidencia ¿no crees?

**Demasiada **― pensó Ryuzaki mientras la seguía con su taza de café y el plato de galletas.

Sí, el destino definitivamente era una perra.

* * *

_**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Bueno, los acontecimientos están dándose de una forma muy interesante, L y Misa tendrán que fingir un romance frente a su representante, ¿será qué podrán conseguirlo? No estoy segura aún, de un romance ficticio muchas cosas pueden surgir, además, L está empezando a dudar de Yuri, puede que ella esté tramando algo como no. Es una cuestión de seguir desarrollando a lo largo del fanfic._

_Emma está por vivir una prueba, le gusta la idea de salir al campo pero Mello no parece confiar en ella y Matt parece que se preocupa por las decisiones de L, Misa suele siempre volverlo un poco descuidado. ¿Quién será nuestro nuevo personaje? Espero que les guste como va la historia, a mi me está llenando de emoción como se empieza a desarrollar todo y recién vamos por el segundo capítulo, tengo historia para largo._

_¿Sabían que las críticas constructivas no solo ayudan a mejorar las historias y al escritor, sino que además, nos incentivan a escribir más? No duden en dejarme un review con palabras de aliento o con sugerencias. Soy todo ojos para leerlos. Los próximos capítulos espero sacarlos más rápido. _

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	4. Tan sencillo, como exprimir un limón

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores y bueno, digamos que solo Light está muerto. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió. Espero lo disfruten.

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** _**Cursiva/Negrita**_ para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Tan sencillo, como exprimir un limón.**

El sonido del solo de guitarra se concentraba en sus audífonos inalámbricos a todo volumen por lo que no podía escuchar a la azafata indicarle que era hora de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y tampoco es que quería, prefería ignorarla un rato, esa parte de la canción era muy buena. La música era algo que la ayuda a distraerse, así como los videojuegos a concentrarse y tomar decisiones.

Sintió entonces una mano palmarle el hombro de una forma un poco tosca. No le quedó de otra más que pausar.

― Disculpe señorita Brown, pero estamos ya próximos a aterrizar, por favor su cinturón de seguridad y el respaldar de su asiento.

Emma asentó con la cabeza sin emitir ni un sonido, le puso _play_ a sus audífonos y siguió las instrucciones de la azafata. Esta última solo suspiró tranquila y a paso rápido busco su asiento para no salir volando por la cabina.

La tarea era algo sencillo: buscar a la niña técnica, convencerla como sea de unirs llevarla a Kobe en ese mismo momento.

_Easy peasy, lemon squeezy._

No era algo nuevo realizar estos trabajos, había iniciado su vida en la CIA a los 18 años, toda una prodigio en la Agencia, su pasado la había llevado a los caminos necesarios para ser aceptada a esa edad y a los 19 empezar a tener misiones de campo que eran las que más amaba. La adrenalina que sientes en muchas de esas ocasiones a ella la hacía sentirse _viva_, de cierta forma era un poco masoquista poner en riesgo tu propia vida, pero para un bien mayor, valía la pena. Siempre siguió el juramento que realizó la primera vez que inició sus salidas al campo como agente encubierta, jamás dudó ni un solo momento de cumplir su papel, por lo que le molestaba un poco la situación actual.

Demostrar su lealtad jamás pensó que sería una tarea difícil. No le debía nada a Matt, Mello o Near pero si a Ryuzaki, él era su jefe y realmente creía que era incluso algo más importante que solo eso, como especialista en análisis de comportamientos se dio cuenta que de todos, él era un ente muy extraño que debía descifrar, a su alrededor los chicos se comportaban de una manera muy diferente que lo hubiesen hecho con un simple jefe, justamente por esa razón sabía que sería difícil que él confiase en ella. Esta tarea se la habían encomendado como una forma de ver si era capaz de utilizar sus habilidades como espía/agente para divulgar información sobre el paradero de L, además creía que era para conocer su forma de trabajo, en fin, no era nada especial, pero debía hacerlo bien, debía demostrarle a Ryuzak que ella era de confianza, trabajar con L era algo que buscaba tachar de su _bucketlist_ y ya que en un futuro le abriría las puertas a trabajos de alto peso.

Vamos, podía parecer muy mayor pero no entraba aún a los 30, ni en broma.

El avión descendió y al llegar al hangar dio instrucciones específicas al piloto para que este comunique todo a la base de mando en Kobe, o sea a Watari, mientras ella enviaba un texto a Matt para indicarle su arribo. Obvio, sabía de antemano que la estaban espiando, luego de pensar con cabeza fría el gesto de los zapatos se dio un tiempo para revisarlos y darse cuenta que la suela tenía una pequeña doble costura muy superficial pero lo suficiente para afirmar sus sospechas de un chip de rastreo. Le daría crédito a Matt cuando regresase.

Una parte de ella se sentía ofendida, otra entendía muy bien todo porque era algo que ella misma hubiese hecho. Esto era trabajo, nada más. Nunca se relacionó de otra forma con la gente de la agencia…bueno, no con todos realmente; Stephen era un caso aparte, al igual que Halle, porque los tres compartían historia, pero eso era todo, todos dentro de su nuevo trabajo serían eso: compañeros de trabajo, no tenía por qué sentirse ofendida o molesta, o al menos eso quería creer.

Subió al auto rentado que la esperaba en el hangar y se dispuso a ir para la Universidad de Tokio, no tenía una descripción física de la chica, así que debía o irrumpir en su clase final del día o, en su defecto, buscar información y encontrarla en su dormitorio. Solo tenía un nombre, Rina Matsumoto, eso sería suficiente. Lo bueno de los autos de hoy en día es la compatibilidad bluetooth que tienen, conectó su teléfono y fue por el camino al ritmo de _Slipknot_.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante irrumpió su música, en un semáforo; cerca de la Universidad; tomó el teléfono y lo leyó, era Matt, indicándole que la chica saldría de clases en 20 minutos; ella se encontraba a menos de 10, era el momento ideal para interceptarla. Se quedó viendo el teléfono un momento para luego negar con la cabeza, dejarlo de lado y seguir su camino, se decía a sí misma que no tenía por qué sentirse personalmente afligida, llevaban solo 2 días conociéndose, él era muy lindo…bueno, sí, era guapo – lo notó mejor esa mañana antes de salir – le gustaban los videojuegos como a ella y aunque odiaba su olor a tabaco, era peculiar como ya lo podía reconocer mezclado con el olor de su perfume a una distancia razonable. Ryuzaki les indicó que serían compañeros, por lo que debían verse casi todo el tiempo y lo peor es que compartían piso, uno al lado del otro. Como cosas de la vida.

Todo era increíble realmente; soltó un suspiro y siguió repasando el plan que llevaría a cabo para despejar la mente, pero cada que pensaba se acordaba de Matt. Otra cosa que le había molestado, era que antes de salir este le indicó que era mejor que se rehúse a realizar la tarea, o sea, él tampoco confiaba que ella podía cumplir con la misión. Si L la buscó, era porque estaba seguro de la calidad de trabajo que realizaba, él no reclutaba a cualquiera, entonces ¿por qué Matt dudaba también de ella?, se notaba que Mello era complicado de impresionar, muy escéptico, individualista y le gustaba demostrar que podía hacer el trabajo encomendado y ver más allá de lo que inclusive su propio jefe solía ver; Near, era un punto y aparte y así trataba a todos, la indiferencia en su máxima expresión; pero, ¿Matt?

― En un mundo de hombres, que se puede esperar. ― Se dijo así misma en voz alta.

Aparcó el auto, era hora de dejarse de estupideces y volver a la misión.

Eso era lo importante, luego lidiaría con sus dudas existenciales y sus problemas personales.

No fue difícil llegar hasta la Facultad de Ingeniería, la sacabas a distancia, chicos con anteojos, circuitos, computadores de marcas extrañas que probablemente eran reconstruidas o comprados específicamente para cumplir con las demandas de un gamer, ingeniero amante de los cables y la tecnología. Si hubiese escogido una carrera en algún momento para la universidad, estaba segura hubiese sido una de las tantas que tenía esta facultad.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y entró al edificio, buscó el salón que le correspondía y espero a que la clase terminase para tocar la puerta antes de que los chicos se dispongan a dejar el aula. Intentaba ver por el ventanal de forma disimulada a alguien que pueda parecerle ser Rina, casi todos eran hombres por lo que no sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Al escuchar las palabras finales del profesor Emma tocó la puerta y entró.

― Buenas tardes, disculpe la interrupción, pero busco a Rina Matsumoto. ¿Se encuentra en esta clase?

El profesor saludó y afirmó que la estudiante se encontraba entre sus compañeros ese día, Emma miró a los chicos y vio como una chica pequeña de apariencia sutil, cabello ondulado color ocre con un cerquillo excesivamente largo y anteojos grandes se encontraba alzando la mano.

― Excelente, gracias profesor. ― Caminó hasta Rina ignorando al catedrático y la saludó de forma rápida.

― ¿Puedo saber para qué me está buscando? ― Consultó la chica acomodando sus anteojos.

― Tomemos un café, de preferencia en tu habitación, vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

Rina alzó una ceja y la miró un poco dudosa, pero al final asintió y caminó para guiarla a su dormitorio. No era la primera vez que la abordaban así.

Emma analizó a la chica: parecía ser de esas algo introvertidas, el cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, era bonito, pero la hacía ver más pequeña y menuda, no parecía ser 100% japonesa, aunque tenía el nombre como tal, sus rasgos físicos indicaban que alguno de sus padres era extranjero, llevaba una maleta increíblemente grande y caminaba con los talones, pero sin arrastrarlos en el piso. La chica la llevó hasta un edificio con pequeños departamentos dentro del campus, debían ser los dormitorios, en la entrada le indicó a la encargada que era una reunión de trabajo y esta aceptó dejar entrar a Emma, subieron unas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

― ¿Compartes con alguien?

― No, mis cosas ocupan demasiado espacio y realmente es un poco molesto compartir habitación cuando realizas muchos trabajos hasta tarde en la noche. ― Dijo sacando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

Emma se quedó _muy_ sorprendida al ver la cantidad de pantallas que había en esa habitación, había visto los salones de informática que tenían en la Agencia, pero no era de esta magnitud. Parecía que le habían dado casi tres habitaciones en una a esta chica, en las cuales el 80% del espacio lo ocupaban diferentes pantallas con múltiples códigos que claramente ella no entendía. En una esquina cerca de la puerta estaba una cama de plaza sencilla, una mesita de noche con unos libros apilados, una lampara y las puertas de un armario al lado que no se veía realmente espacioso. El resto: computadores, circuitos y artefactos tecnológicos de todo tipo.

― Disculpe realmente el desorden, pero no pensé que tendría visitas esta semana, las cancelé todas porque estoy en exámenes finales. ― Rina se quitó la pesada maleta para dejarla sobre la cama y sentarse en ella mirando de frente a Emma, le hizo un gesto para que cierre la puerta y busque asiento.

No era momento de perder el tiempo.

Una vez sentada cerca de ella, Emma empezó.

― ¿Conoces al detective L? ― Le preguntó mientras sacaba de su campera el teléfono.

No había ni una pizca de señal dentro del lugar.

― Eh…lo lamento, pero no es posible que utilice artefactos electrónicos mientras se encuentre en esta habitación, es por seguridad realmente. ― Vio como la chica colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho y miraba hacia abajo.

― No te preocupes, está bien. Puedes tratarme de tú, no estamos tan lejos en edad. Contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

― Claro, sí lo he escuchado. Es el detective famoso del caso Kira, ¿no? En Japón fue todo un suceso.

― En efecto, mira seré muy breve porque no poseo mucho tiempo, trabajo para L y me envió a buscarte para que formes parte de su equipo de trabajo, de forma perenne. En esta tableta, ― sacó de su bolsillo una tablet pequeña, ―encontrarás la información que necesitas para verificar que soy enviada por él. Si tienes alguna duda me indicaron que puedes conectar el artefacto a un monitor para acceder a un video grabado por él mismo, en el cual, explica ciertas razones superficiales para que te unas al equipo.

Rina la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidísima y un poco estupefacta. La dejó a Emma con el brazo extendido unos segundos hasta que lo notó y tomó el artefacto.

― ¿Es…en serio? ¿L quiere que trabaje para él?

― Muy groso, ¿no? Lo sé, también me pasó. ― Le sonrió para que ella empiece a entrar un poco en confianza.

Rina analizó la data que se encontraba en la tableta, se levantó de la cama y la conectó a uno de los monitores que tenía en frente, debía constatar que realmente era cierto lo que le estaban indicando, al conectarlo vio como aparecía una L gótica en fondo negro en todos los monitores de su habitación y una voz sintética empezaba a hablar. En el mensaje decía exactamente lo mismo que Emma estaba indicándole y todo lo demás que había en la tableta. La emoción de Rina era bastante grande, había trabajado para la CIA, el FBI, incluso para el Gobierno Japonés, pero moría – como todos – por trabajar con el detective más increíble que existía, y ese era L.

― Pero, un segundo, ¿qué haré con mis clases? ― Esa pregunta le saltó a la cabeza y la dijo apenas pudo.

― De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, tengo entendido que la Universidad te ofreció en un momento entregarte el diploma sin necesidad que asistas a clases, eres toda una prodigio. L se encargará de que lo soliciten y puedas tenerlo, a cambio trabajar con él será como asistir a tus clases regulares.

Rina se sentó en una butaca cerca de los monitores y se quedó un segundo en silencio. Si bien es cierto se encontraba emocionada, quería, desde el fondo de su corazón, poder vivir una vida de estudiante universitaria normal.

― ¿Puedo contarte algo? Como para que entiendas un poco mi posición. ― Preguntó mirando a Emma y esperando su aprobación.

Esta le indicó que sí, expectante por saber qué le diría la muchacha.

― Necesito poder terminar mi universidad, no busco compasión ni nada en contarte, pero mira, quedé huérfana a los 4 años e ingresé a un orfanato para niños dotados en Inglaterra, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Wammy House, fui trasladada allá y fue en donde me ayudaron a explayar mis habilidades, ― iba a comentar algo sobre un tema de sucesión pero decidió dejarlo de lado― a los 8 una tía mía apareció para traerme acá, a Tokio; todo fue color de rosa hasta que empezó a notar que poseía un talento natural para la electrónica y sistemas computacionales, fue en ese momento en que empezó a meterme en concursos y a ponerme profesores privados en casa, dejé la escuela y a todos mis amigos. Eso me negó la experiencia de tener una vida de estudiante de primaria y secundaria que hubiese amado, no me importaba si me hacían bullying o no por ser cerebrito, solo quería vivir lo que cualquier estudiante deseaba. Cuando cumplí 16 años ya me había graduado técnicamente de lo que sería el colegio, había realizado trabajos para importantes entidades por lo que poseía el dinero que me ayudaría independizarme. Eso fue lo que hice, dejé a mi tía y me mudé a América. Fue catastrófico al inicio, no poseía habilidades interpersonales, ni intrapersonales y mi experiencia no fue más que dolorosa, pero me abrió los ojos, ¿sabes? Debía conseguir superar estas barreras; entré a un centro, me preparé con especialistas y me matriculé en cursos pequeños de idiomas para poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. Una vez que me sentí satisfecha con los resultados regresé a Japón, tenía 18 años y mi meta era ingresar a la Universidad, pero no todo sale como uno planea y la historia con mi tía se estaba repitiendo, hace solo un año hablé seriamente con todo el cuerpo directivo de la universidad, para indicarles que debía ser tratada como una estudiante más, sin beneficios de por medio, quiero mi diploma como lo obtendría cualquier estudiante.

Terminó toda la historia casi en un susurro y soltó suspiro. Ahora Rina se encontraba en una encrucijada, trabajar para el detective que más admiraba o cumplir con el propósito que se planteó al regresar a Japón. Emma vio como bajaba la mirada y se encogía un poco de hombros.

Hora de la persuasión.

― No debes sentirte frustrada, entendemos que rechazaste la idea de la Universidad de brindarte el título sin estudiar, técnicamente, y creemos que tu deseo es continuar con los estudios. Por eso, la opción de L es adaptar el trabajo que realices con él a tu malla, más trabajos extras no relacionados para que cumplas con todo: tus clases y tu trabajo. Tómalo como unas pasantías. ― No era mentira, realmente habían llegado a esa solución, pero no sería como ir a clase de verdad.

Rina la miró y volvió la vista abajo, si ella lo ponía de esa forma, no sonaba nada mal.

― ¿Podré atender quizás a los exámenes, a mi ceremonia de graduación y a mi baile?

Emma la miró y suavizó un poco su sonrisa, esta niña realmente era muy dulce, no sabía como sobreviviría con ese cuádruple de inadaptados encerrada en un edificio departamental 24/7.

― No puedo prometerte nada, pero puedo abogar para que se te permitan las tres cosas.

Al oír esto la estudiante inhaló y exhaló un largo suspiro. Bien, estaba decidido.

Se levantó de la butaca y abrió el armario para sacar unas maletas de viaje.

― Dame 10 minutos y armo mis maletas. Puedes salir y tendrás señal en tu teléfono. Por favor, coméntales que debo llevarme todo esto de acá, no es posible dejar nada de mí en este lugar…sino me asesinan, y lo digo de forma literal.

Emma sonrió y se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

Era hora de realizar un reporte largo pero exitoso.

.

.

.

Matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

La futura chica nueva había estado en Wammy House.

Por lo que Emma le reportaba era eso, tanto él como Mello y Near se miraron un poco sorprendidos, bueno, Near no mostraba nunca nada en su rostro, pero sus ojos no mentían.

Matt la interrumpió como por quinta vez.

― Lo siento Emma, pero, a ver, ¿me dices que ella te dijo que a los 4 años fallecieron sus padres y fue a un orfanato para niños dotados en Inglaterra llamado Wammy House, con esas palabras?

Su compañera asintió desde el otro lado de la línea.

― _Exacto, le propuse trabajar con L y me contó su situación personal por la cual era probable que no acepte, pero terminó aceptando y necesitaré sí o sí un camión para llevar todos sus monitores y artefactos extraños hasta Kobe. Parece que tiene información sensible sobre antiguos clientes, es data que debemos revisar de todas formas. ―_Dijo Emma, no entendía porque tanto rollo con lo del orfanato, necesitaban irse y no lo harían si ellos no mandaban ese camión pronto.

Near fue hasta el monitor más cercano, tecleó por unos segundos y luego le contestó.

― Hay un camión de mudanza, de la compañía que siempre usamos, dirigiéndose a tu posición. Ellos se encargarán de todo lo que mencionaste. Estarán allá en cinco minutos.

Emma afirmó y cortó la comunicación sin olvidar decirles que necesitaba hablar con Ryuzaki a su regreso en cuanto este se desocupe.

Matt seguía sorprendido.

― ¿Había alguna chica de nombre Rina Matsumoto en Wammy House? O sea, pasamos algún tiempo allá y realmente no la recuerdo, debería de tener entre la edad de Near y la mía.

Mello lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

― La única persona que nos puede dar esa información es Linda, ¿crees que puedas contactarla antes que ellas lleguen? Debemos avisarle a L.

― En estos momentos está con Amane, podríamos enviarle un mensaje de texto o enviar a Watari. ― Contestó Matt mientras tipeaba en su teléfono. ― Me encargaré de preguntarle a Linda por los expedientes, a ver si puede enviármelos por medio de una línea segura.

Near se quedó sentado jugando con unas cartas en el suelo.

― Creo haber recordado a alguien con la descripción de Emma, pero no estoy seguro. De todas formas, sería bueno que le digan a Watari que vaya pronto a comentarle a L que lo necesitamos, de preferencia el que no tenga nada que hacer.

El único sin hacer nada era Mello, bufó por lo bajo, como si jugar a las cartas era estar haciendo algo, pero hizo lo que le pidió, alzó un teléfono de mesa y marcó un número, habló con Watari de forma breve y regresó a su trabajo. Andaba pensando, como todos, si recordaba haber visto a una chica con la descripción de Emma, de antemano sabía que era muy seguro que cuando la viesen no la reconociesen, ella se había ido de Wammy House de una forma muy rápida y es fácil olvidar rostros que solo viste por cuatro años cuando eras un chiquillo. Rina Matsumoto…el nombre no le sonaba, para nada, pero una chica de anteojos con cabello largo ondulado color ocre sí era una alerta en su cabeza, al igual que Near sabía que había recordado a alguien así pero no conseguía unir bien sus recuerdos.

Para ser superdotados eran un desastre cuando se trataban de personas.

Matt también andaba en su dilema interno, había estado prendido de la pantalla que mostraba el rastreador de Emma toda la mañana, no había fumado ni un cigarrillo en el proceso y eso era extraño. Hasta donde había logrado ver, su nueva compañera había seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra: cero desvíos, comunicación al 100% y había logrado no comprometer la identidad de L. O al menos, eso parecía.

Al ser una agente de la CIA cualquiera esperaba que tenga trucos bajo la manga, capaces de poder evadir cualquier vigilancia, así que, en su afán por poder ver todos sus movimientos había hackeado una que otra cámara de vigilancia, de tránsito y hasta de locales; incluso de la misma Universidad y nada. Todo en orden.

Estaba más tranquilo, no es que no quería que vaya porque dudaba de sus habilidades o de su lealtad, sino que realmente, realmente, quería que L y sus compañeros la acepten y creía que su salida al campo había sido repentina, muy temprana. Ella le caía bien, a diferencia de otras chicas que, bueno, sí, le caían bien, pero Emma _LE_ caía bien. Era una gran diferencia. Él quería conocerla mejor, quería saber más de ella: qué videojuegos jugaba, cuál era su color favorito, su comida favorita, su estilo musical, esas cosas; iban a ser compañeros, así que debían conocerse o al menos creía que esa era la excusa por querer acercarse a ella de cierta forma. Con Mello serían compañeros y mejores amigos para toda la vida por lo que sabía todo lo que debía saber de él, con Emma quería que sea algo igual no solo limitarlo al trabajo, pero se notaba que dicha señorita era de esas que ponían límites para todo.

Además, demonios, no había tenido una compañera tan guapa nunca en su vida, estaba seguro que si vestía a Mello de mujer jamás llegaría a ser así de guapo como Emma, miró a su mejor amigo como para hacerse una idea y casi vomita. No fue una imagen agradable.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me ves como si estuviese bañado en excremento? ― Le preguntó Mello al notar la mirada de asco que le lanzó su autoproclamado mejor amigo.

― No me hagas caso, necesito un cigarrillo, eso es todo.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar estupideces, eso necesitaba hacer y seguir vigilando a Emma. Aún no estaba del todo a salvo.

Unos pisos más abajo, Watari iba caminando por el pasillo hasta el departamento de cierta señorita que había visto hace unas horas atrás. Esperaba que ni ella ni L se hayan matado entre sí mientras este se encontraba vigilándola, sabía de primera mano que era algo necesario, pero al mismo tiempo una excusa muy barata de parte de L para estar ahí. Él solo quería ver a la actriz y nada más, eso era obvio.

Estaba cerca de la puerta del departamento y olió como si algo delicioso se estuviese cocinando, ¿había llamado a alguien para qué cocine?, quizás L pensó que él estaba ocupado y no le avisó. Tocó la puerta con tres golpes ligeros y escuchó del otro lado la voz de la actriz indicando que estaba por ir a abrir la puerta.

― Hola Watari, ¿cómo está? ¿gusta pasar?

Watari no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, la actriz se encontraba con un delantal de cocina negro con un patrón de cerezas pequeñas, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, un hoodie rojo con las mangas arremangadas y unos jeans. Luego de unos segundos le contestó.

― Muchas gracias señorita Amane, pero vengo a buscar a Ryuzaki. Lo solicitan.

― Oh, claro, él está en la sala. Está viendo un programa, créame si hubiese sabido que se quedaría prendido de la pantalla sin moverse no le hubiese mostrado nada. ― La actriz dijo esto moviendo su cabeza en son de reproche y dándole espacio para que entre. ― Lo he llamado hace un rato, y no me contestó para nada. Quizás si usted pasa y lo llama él se despabile.

Watari no entendía que le estaba diciendo, pero aceptó la invitación a entrar. Con un "con permiso" pasó de la entrada hasta el interior del elegante departamento de Misa y caminó hasta la sala. En efecto, y sin duda alguna ahí estaba L y tal como lo describió la señorita Amane, se encontraba sentado en su típica posición en la alfombra, muy cerca del televisor con el pulgar cerca de sus labios, casi sin pestañear mirando la televisión. Watari logró observar y ver el nombre del programa, _"Las Verdaderas Mujeres Asesinas",_ un nombre bastante fuerte para un programa de televisión. Misa se colocó a su lado y suspiró.

― Es mi canal favorito, lo invité a ver tomando algo de café y comiendo unas galletas y bueno, se quedó así como lo ve. Luego del primer programa que vimos no pudo parar, le comenté que iba a preparar el almuerzo, pero ni pestañeó. Ya me estaba preocupando.

Watari suspiró, un canal de cosas detectivescas no era precisamente lo que pensaba vería la señorita Amane en sus días libres, pero si mal no recordaba, había visto a la actriz ver ciertos programas relacionados con detectives mientras la vigilaba. Realmente nunca imaginó que L se obsesionaría con algo así.

― Déjemelo a mi señorita, creo que tiene algo en el horno, ¿no es así?

Misa se sobresaltó y le pidió disculpas mientras iba a la cocina, Watari se acerc lo llamó por su nombre, no por su pseudónimo, de una forma baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que el aludido lo escuche.

Este salió de su ensoñación – además estaban en comerciales– se giró y lo miró.

― No es prudente llamarme así y menos aquí.

― No me diste más remedio, ― le dijo señalando al aparato, ― Te necesitan arriba, es sobre la nueva técnica que está por venir. Debo volver a la sala de mando para coordinar el despegue, por favor, no olvides agradecerle a la señorita Amane por haber preparado el almuerzo.

Muy rara vez Watari lo reprendía, y esta era una de esas veces porque así sonó como se lo dijo.

L se levantó del piso y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

― Señorita Amane, muchas gracias por permitirme el paso. Iré adelantándome, me gustaría decirle que lo que ha preparado huele delicioso. Felicidades.

Misa lo miró para sonreírle de una forma amplia y muy feliz.

― Muchas gracias Watari, ¿desea un poco?

― Oh no, ya he almorzado, pero muchas gracias.

― Está bien, cuando guste puede venir y enseñarme algún plato británico que pueda preparar.

El octogenario le sonrió y dio su salida.

Ryuzaki vio la sonrisa que Misa le dedicó, esa nunca se la había dedicado a él lo cual era normal por lo que guardo el momento en su mente como una foto mental que pueda recordar, ya saben, una nueva expresión de la nueva Misa que estaba conociendo.

― Pensaba que jamás te ibas a desprender de esa pantalla, no sabía que podías tener vicios además del azúcar y el café. ― Le dijo mientras colocaba una bandeja de vidrio en el mesón de la cocina.

No lo había notado, pero como dijo Watari, olía delicioso.

― ¿Qué preparaste?

― Lasagna, he estado practicando y esperaba esta vez me quede bien. La vez pasada casi quemo mi anterior departamento. A veces siento que debería comer comida de afuera, pero la comida casera es mejor para mi dieta.

Misa estaba buscando sus contenedores para la comida, había hecho toda la lasagna con la esperanza de que Ryuzaki le lleve a los chicos, sabía que sus secuaces se encontraban aquí con él, si no mal recordaba eran solo muchachos: uno adicto al chocolate, otro un niño albino extraño y el otro un muchacho pelirrojo vicioso de los videojuegos, los había conocido un poco antes de que el caso Kira llegue a su fin…o bueno, parcialmente a su fin. Cada loco con su tema, pero no quería pensar que Watari era el que se encargaba de todos esos chicos y sus caprichos, aprovechando que Ryuzaki estaba con ella podía usarlos de conejillos de indias para sus recetas.

― No estaría mal que consigas a alguien. ― Le dijo L mientras la miraba estudiando sus movimientos.

― Ya te lo dije, la comida casera es mejor y además no quiero un desfile de personas en mi privacidad, suficiente contigo.

De forma muy cuidadosa Misa iba partiendo en pedazos la lasagna y los colocaba en unos recipientes, habían 4 de ellos, estaba siendo generosa con los pedazos, era como ver a una madre empaquetando el lunch de sus hijos para la escuela. Veía como unos mechones de su cabello caían por su frente mientras cerraba los contenedores y con un _sharpie_ escribía algo en sus tapas. Tuvo que frenar un ligero impulso de acercarse a ella y colocar los cabellos tras su oreja.

Algo estaba muy raro con él ese día.

― ¡Listo! Espero que les vaya a gustar, coloqué tu ración también aquí porque entiendo debes irte. Sus nombres están escritos en la parte superior. Si no mal recuerdo eran: Mello, Near y Matt, ¿no?

Ryuzaki asintió mientras caminaba hacia ella y Misa le extendía una bolsa con todo.

― Gracias. ― Le dijo tomándola y colocando una de sus manos en su bolsillo. ― No lo envenenaste, ¿verdad?

Misa lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo.

― No soy lo suficientemente boba como para hacer algo como eso. Sobre todo, cuando cierta persona habló de más frente a Yuri y deberé dar explicaciones hasta que esto termine. ― Se colocó una de sus manos en la cadera mientras con la otra los señalaba a ambos haciendo alusión al "esto".

La miró con un ligero gesto de burla en sus ojos, la estaba molestando. Ella solo bufó y volvió a lo que estaba.

― ¿No habrá postre? ― Ok, definitivamente parecía que él no quería irse.

― No seas exigente, debes tener suficientes postres a dónde vas. Si vuelves, avísame antes y no vengas desprevenidamente a tocar la puerta, ah, y no olvides la agenda electrónica.

Misa se volteó llevando al fregadero todo lo usado y dejarlo remojando para lavar después de terminar su ración de comida, quería ver una película aprovechando que estaría sola un rato. Se sorprendió de que, luego de 10 minutos de haberse quedado con Ryuzaki, se había acostumbrado a su presencia de una forma rápida; creyó quizás que se debía al hecho de que él jamás dejó de vigilarla y por ende ella jamás dejo de sentir su presencia realmente. Vieron par capítulos juntos hasta que le dio su ataque de vicio por el programa, era increíble como lograba conjeturar lo que pasaba en cada capítulo de una forma muy rápida y descifraba todo sin problemas, tanto que le dio hasta un poco de ternura ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos como de emoción.

Estaba claro que esa tarde había visto algo en él que era diferente y eso la hizo sentir en confianza.

Aún no le perdonaba el haberla espiado sin su permiso, el haberla metido en esta situación y haber irrumpido en su vida de la forma en como lo hizo. Pero, algo le decía que debían trabajar en esto juntos, lo sopesó y lo meditó cuando veían la TV, ya con mucha más calma pensó que debía ayudarlos en todo lo que fuese. Estaban detrás de ellos y estaban detrás de ella. Era así de simple, no se imaginaba por qué, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba que el único lazo con Ryuzaki siempre había sido el caso Kira. Estaba segura, era algo con ese caso lo que hacía que todo esto esté pasando, aun así, no le diría nada hasta que él le de indicios de que sus sospechas son en efecto reales.

El detective no entendía porque sus pies parecían pegados al piso, dio un último vistazo a la rubia que tenía en frente y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia la puerta, tomó la tableta de la mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada y la guardó en su bolsillo.

― Nos vemos, te dejo saber si murieron, se intoxicaron o les gustó la comida.

Misa no volteó, pero él sabía que había puesto los ojos en blanco nuevamente, era divertido molestarla y con eso en mente cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacía el ascensor.

.

.

.

― Oh…._wow_

Rina estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que volaría en un avión privado. Luego de que empezó a hacer sus maletas llegó un camión grande de mudanza para llevar todos sus artefactos, dio las direcciones pertinentes para evitar algún desastre y preparó sus discos duros para llevarlos ella sin problemas en su maleta de mano.

No era momento de mirar hacia atrás sino hacia adelante, estaba segura que la decisión; si bien truncaba un poco sus planes originales; terminaba siendo la mejor a tomar, mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Con ello en mente subió al auto con la chica enviada por L, preguntó su nombre y ciertos detalles que necesitaba saber sobre hacia dónde se dirigían. Le dijo que se llamaba Emma Brown, ex agente de la CIA y recién reclutada por L para trabajar bajo su mando en ciertas misiones; el nombre le sonaba, ella había escuchado de una prodigio del espionaje y del arte del encubrimiento que trabajaba para la CIA, había entrado con apenas 18 años y logró escalar hasta lo más alto en apenas un año. No podía creer que estaba frente a esa persona. Emma le comentó que volarían hasta su destino, pero no indicó hacia donde, sabía que era un _top secret_ la ubicación de L por lo que no indagó más, al cabo de unos 20 minutos habían llegado a un hangar donde las esperaba un avión privado.

― Tus maletas serán llevadas por los tripulantes de cabina, ven subamos. ― Emma sacó su teléfono y tecleó unas cosas mientras avanzaba hacia el avión.

― Esto es demasiado increíble, ¿sabes si tendré misiones, así como estas?, o sea, no es que quiera salir al campo ni nada, pero me parece muy _cool_.

Emma sonrió y tomo asiento abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

― La verdad es que no lo sé, L te comentará las razones específicas por las que te requiere una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Dicho eso, Rina tomó asiento y partieron hacia donde sea que la estén llevando.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a Emma, pero ella se había colocado sus audífonos y estaba escuchando una música estruendosa que parecía rock, suspiró y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, ¿cómo serían sus compañeros?, ¿le agradaría ella?, ¿sería un equipo bastante amplio como en el caso Kira o uno mucho más pequeño?, ¿serían todos superdotados?, ¿cuántos chicos había y cuántas chicas?, eran demasiadas preguntas y no sabía cómo responderlas, preguntó a la azafata cuanto tomaba el viaje y le indicó que era unas dos horas aproximadamente.

_**Genial…bueno, por lo menos podré estudiar.**_

Emma veía como Rina se partía la cabeza con preguntas, era muy transparente y se notaba que estaba queriendo hablar con ella, pero por ahora necesitaba espacio. Le comunicó a Matt que todo marchaba en orden, este le dijo que ya habían hablado con Ryuzaki y que él esperaba con muchas ansias conocer a la nueva integrante, le comentó algo que no entendió pero que le consultaría después. Como último mensaje simplemente le dijo: "buen trabajo". Rodó los ojos al recordarlo, como si él no hubiese querido desde un inicio que ella salga a hacer la misión, menudo idiota. _The White Stripes_ le cantaba en su oído: "_I'm gonna fight 'em all__  
__A seven nation army couldn't hold me back"_, exactamente eso era lo que pensaba, iba a demostrarles cuan importante podría ser para el equipo.

Algunos kilómetros más allá el equipo de L revisaba con mucha cautela la información enviada por Linda sobre Rina Matsumoto mientras todos, sorpresivamente, disfrutaban de la lasagna preparada por cierta actriz. Al inicio L llegó con la comida recalcando que había sido conseguida en el restaurante abajo del edificio, pero los chicos dudaron un poco, L jamás hacía estas cosas, aún así cada quien empezó a contarle las noticias mientras tomaban el contenedor con el nombre de cada uno y se sentaban en sus escritorios mirándolo. Luego de que vio habían dado el primer mordisco les dijo que era de Misa, casi escupen toda la comida, fue Near el que habló primero resaltando lo obvio: era imposible que este envenenada o algo, sobre todo si ella esta tratando de probar su inocencia, además estaba bueno.

Así fue como todos terminaron comiendo.

Matt le contó con los lujos de detalles que había logrado vigilar a Emma y que por lo visto había seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que L le solicitó, Mello bufó un poco ante esta afirmación y le indicaba que era mejor seguirla poniendo a prueba de alguna forma u otra. L no dijo nada, él conocía las relaciones dentro de la CIA que ella tenía, sabía de primera mano que Halle Lidner y Stephen Gevanni tenían una relación muy estrecha con Emma, eran amigos muy cercanos y ya los había interrogado sobre la agente. Ellos fueron quienes lo convencieron que debía reclutarla en vez de usarla solo como una herramienta para llegar a Misa.

Él entendía que sus sucesores solo buscaban proteger su identidad, además de que Mello era el más escéptico de todos, aun así, era solo una prueba de rutina la que le estaba haciendo realizar a Emma, mientras Matt hablaba una frase captó su atención: Rina Matsumoto estuvo en Wammy House. Esto era algo nuevo.

― ¿Fue parte de Wammy House? ― Repitió la frase como pregunta por si acaso no había escuchado bien.

― Sí, también se lo preguntamos a Emma como cinco veces, es por eso que me contacté con Linda para ver si podía enviarnos información sobre alguien con esas características y en efecto, había una Rina Matsumoto, lo pasamos por alto quizás porque en su registro nunca usaron ese nombre y ese apellido.

― Parece que, al irse a vivir con su tía, esta le cambio el nombre para usar el apellido materno y no paterno; al mismo tiempo, el nombre fue cambiado, en vez de usar el primero está usando el segundo. Es por eso que no dábamos con ella. ― Continuó Mello mientras se metía otra cucharada de la lasagna a la boca.

― Linda envió toda la información, nos encargamos que sea por un medio seguro, el nombre con el que ella estaba registrada en Wammy House era Emi Himura, este es su expediente. ―Matt le tendió una tableta electrónica a L con toda la información pertinente sobre la chica.

En efecto, fue ingresada a Wammy House a la edad de 4 años debido a que, en Japón, en el primer orfanato a donde fue llevada, notaron luego de dos meses sus habilidades y un conocido de Roger Ruvie se comunicó con él para comentarle de la chica. Su registro enlista todas las habilidades que ella había demostrado en los cuatro años de estadía en el orfanato, era toda una prodigio. Se dio cuenta que el nombre le sonaba bastante, creía haberlo leído en la lista que poseía sobre sus posibles sucesores, pero al haber abandonado el orfanato a una edad tan corta como lo eran los 8 años dejó de formar parte de la lista y fue dejada de lado, tenerla como una más de su equipo en estos momentos era lo mejor que podía suceder.

― ¿Hace cuanto salieron de Tokio? ― Preguntó dejando de lado el artefacto para poder continuar comiendo, debía permitir que Watari le enseñe a Misa más cosas, sobre todo a hacer dulces.

― Hace aproximadamente unos 40 minutos, han de estar llegando en unos 30 minutos. El camión con las cosas de la chica estará en el almacén en unas dos horas aproximadamente. Mello y Matt se ofrecieron a buscarlo para traerlo hasta acá. ― Comentó Near dejando de lado el recipiente vacío y volviendo a su juego de ajedrez.

― Entendido, con ella no seguiremos el protocolo que hemos estado llevando con Emma, hablaré de forma personal y le revelaré mi identidad, formó parte de Wammy House, era muy pequeña, pero debe de recordar sobre L y el tema de la sucesión. Con eso en mente podemos tenerla de nuestro lado y formará parte del equipo sin problemas.

Mello, Matt y Near asentaron. A todos lo que formaban parte de la línea de sucesión en algún momento les hablaron de L y de la posibilidad de sucederlo en un futuro, que ella haya formado parte de esa lista era algo de bastante peso, claro que de todas formas L debía probar su lealtad, pero sería más fácil ya que la tendrían con ellos día y noche.

― ¿Han logrado conseguir algo sobre nuestros perseguidores? Ese es un tema del que tampoco podemos olvidarnos.

― La verdad es que necesitamos primero que Rina revise todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad, no podemos hacer gran cosa estando tan expuestos.

L colocó su pulgar cerca de sus labios, Mello tenía razón.

― Bueno, tratemos de avanzar con la data que tenemos de otros casos, cuando lleguen a un punto muerto sin poder avanzar tómense el resto del día.

Los tres asintieron, L terminó su comida y buscaba una excusa en su cabeza para subir donde Misa, pero esperaba a que llegue primero Emma con Rina, hablar con ella y pedirle que revise la agenda electrónica que cargaba consigo, era algo que le molestaba desde que notó que podía ser un nexo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Si analizaba todo con cabeza fría tenía demasiado que conjeturar alrededor de Yuri, la representante de Misa, pero no quería sacar conclusiones sin tener pruebas físicas. Si era lo que él creía debía enfrentar a Misa y probablemente romperle el corazón y esa idea no le gustaba.

― Las chicas acaban de aterrizar, estarán llegando en diez minutos. ― Matt lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ― Watari acaba de salir a recogerlas.

― Excelente, estaré en la sala de interrogatorio. Allá pueden enviar a Rina cuando llegue. ― L se levantó y empezó a avanzar arrastrando un poco sus pies meditando si la decisión de decirle a Rina quien era él era la correcta de cierta forma.

En efecto, luego de exactamente 10 minutos tanto Rina como Emma llegaron junto a Watari al edificio, en el camino Rina le iba haciendo ciertas preguntas a Watari, quien muy cortésmente, intentaba contestar todo de la forma más concreta posible, pero sin revelar mucha información, al llegar la casi nueva integrante se encontraba demasiado feliz, no sabía si conocería o no a L de forma real – nunca nadie lo hacía realmente– pero esperaba poder hablar con él de alguna forma. Por su parte, Emma iba pensando en que le diría a Ryuzaki sobre las condiciones de Rina, quizás la ceremonia de graduación y el baile era algo posible, lo que dudaba él vaya a aceptar eran las salidas a dar los exámenes, pero vería como convencerlo.

― El piso 5 será en dónde se hospedará usted, señorita Matsumoto, no se preocupe por sus pertenencias, por favor, siga a la señorita Brown y diríjanse al piso 9 donde la esperan. ― Watari indicó mientras llamaba al botones para que pueda ayudarlo con las maletas.

― ¿Es un edificio departamental, o es un hotel? ― Preguntó Rina admirando el edificio, era alto de como unos 12 pisos y con detalles muy elegantes. Parecía realmente un hotel cinco estrellas.

― Es un edificio departamental, pero para gente con mucho dinero, es una fachada que usamos para poder pasar desapercibidos. Por favor, sígueme, a L y Ryuzaki no les gusta esperar.

Emma empezó a caminar para llevar a Rina hasta la sala de interrogatorio, luego iría a darse un buen baño y a descansar un poco, por lo que le había comentado Matt en un mensaje no podían hacer nada hasta que Rina no empiece a trabajar en los sistemas de seguridad así que podían tomarse el día libre. Esa era una noticia muy buena, aún debía ver como hablaría con Misa, según ella, Emma era su abogada, no tenía nada que ver con L ni con todo el asunto de las cámaras por lo que tendría que preparar una forma de ocultárselo sin dejar la investigación con callejones sin salida. Ingresaron a la recepción que era todo un esplendor, ni Emma se había acostumbrado aún y eso que conocía de hoteles cinco estrellas gracias a sus misiones como agente encubierta, era muy grande con iluminación amarilla para darle algo de calidez, poseía una sala de espera con butacas y mesas de mármol de color champagne mientras que los pilares que acompañaban la edificación eran de un mármol mucho más oscuro, como recubiertos de oro; el escritorio de recepción se encontraba al fondo, era amplio amaderado dorado con 6 recepcionistas listas para atender, caminaron hacía el lado izquierdo yendo por un pasillo que se encontraba junto a los ascensores principales, al fondo se veía un único ascensor con las puertas abiertas esperándolos.

Ambas entraron y Emma presionó el botón 9, Rina se acomodó los lentes, se le habían rodado sin darse cuenta mientras admiraba todo lo que acababa de recorrer, notó en los botones del ascensor que estos marcaban desde el piso número 4 hasta el piso 10, se saltaban todos los primeros pisos menos el PB.

― ¿Por qué este ascensor lleva solo desde el piso 4 hasta el 10?

― El edificio se ha convertido en nuestro nuevo centro de operaciones, por lo que debemos separar los demás cuartos de los pisos en los que nos encontramos, como escuchaste a Watari, tú estarás en el piso 5, yo me encuentro en el piso 4. Estamos ubicados según nuestras habilidades; si algo sucede en el piso cuatro tomamos acción los que nos encontramos allá, y los pisos superiores tienen el tiempo de poder resguardarse a si mismos y al centro de información que está en los pisos 9 y 10, los piso cumplen la función de almacenamiento y centro de recreación ya que no podemos ser vistos en los pisos inferiores.

Rina iba acumulando toda la información en su cabeza mientras asentaba lentamente.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al piso respectivo, era un pasillo elegante que llevaba hasta una sola habitación en frente, fuera de ella se encontraba un muchacho alto de cabello pelirrojo, vestido con una playera manga larga a rayas blanca con rojo, un pantalón negro, botas tipo _combat_, cargaba un contenedor de comida en su mano y parecía estar comiendo.

― No era necesario que nos esperes. ― Se adelantó a hablar Emma, Rina notó un cierto tono de enojo en su voz.

El chico sonrió y abrió la puerta.

― Solo me aseguro que lleguen bien, adelante. ― Miró a Rina y le hizo señas con su mano libre para que ingrese.

― Eh… ¿debo ingresar sola?

― Sí, pero tranquila, todo estará bien, una vez que terminé todo podrán indicarte hacía donde dirigirte y nos veremos luego. ― Emma le habló más calmadamente para incentivarla a no tener miedo.

Rina la miró y sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba hasta la sala, Matt cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

― No tomará mucho tiempo, ahora bien, ¿quieres un poco? ― Le extendió el contenedor.

Emma ni se inmutó, no había notado que estaba tan enojada como para no decirle nada. Matt se encogió de hombros y regreso el contenedor hacía él.

Bueno, lo intentó, se había dado cuenta al inició, antes de que ella saliese de las instalaciones, que estaba enojada; la entendía, era lo que le pasaba a él en algunas ocasiones: sentir que los demás creen que no eres suficiente. La cosa es que él creía que ella no estaba lista para las pruebas de L, no es que dudaba de sus capacidades, sino que no la conocía muy bien para poder apoyarla si algo salía mal. La pelinegra se volteó cruzando sus brazos y caminó hasta el ascensor.

― Tomaré una ducha, mi reporte de la misión será entregado luego de eso, lo terminé mientras venía de camino acá.

― Bueno, una vez que termines te espero, debemos conversar de unos asuntos antes. ― Matt la siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de la lasagna.

― ¿Vas a entrar con eso al ascensor? Dejarás todo el olor a comida ahí y no creo que a Watari le agrade.

― El ascensor tiene ducto de ventilación, ¿no? Además, vamos al mismo piso.

Emma rodó los ojos y le dio paso sin decir palabra alguna.

― Puedo sentir que emites un aura de enojo, ¿algo te molesta? ― Matt presionó el botón 4 y las puertas se cerraron, la estaba molestando porque sabía que sí le molestaba toda la situación. ― Soy tu compañero, puedes contármelo todo. ― Le hizo un gesto con los brazos abiertos, como si esperaba ella lo abrace.

Esto la puso más enojada.

― Los compañeros confían el uno para el otro, en lo que a mi concierne no haz hecho ni el mínimo intento de darme el beneficio de la duda.

― Lo lamento, pero nos llevamos conociendo solo dos días. Conozco a la Emma de los expedientes, no a la otra Emma.

― ¿Entonces si aceptas qué no confías en mis capacidades? Porque si conocieras bien mi expediente notarías que mi rango de fallo en las misiones es técnicamente nulo y jamás tuve un compañero.

― No es eso a lo que me refería, la verdad…

― ¿Entonces a qué te referías?

Interrumpido, ok, esta conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Matt suspiró.

― Ve a darte un baño, quizás te relaje un poco y luego hablamos.

― Ah, ¿o sea qué crees que estoy alterada? ―Emma colocó sus manos en sus caderas mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

Ella sabía que estaba sobreactuando, realmente quería dejar de hacerlo, pero le enfadaba todo lo que salía de la boca de Matt en estos momentos.

El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándose, por esto no le gustaba tratar con mujeres.

― No, pero me dijiste que querías tomar un baño. ― Él salió del ascensor, tiró el recipiente en el tacho de basura más cercano y caminó hasta su puerta. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, notó que; por vigilarla, esperarla, y demás no había fumado en casi todo el día, eso era raro.

Emma suspiró e inspiró.

Salió tras de él, llegó frente a su departamento que estaba antes que el suyo y lo llamó con un ligero: "Oye". Debía parar, no era una chiquilla del todo, tenía curiosidad por ello que le quería decir y además tenía muchas dudas, si no harían nada en el día entonces podían ponerse al corriente. Él tenía razón, llevaban dos días conociéndose. Matt se volteó con la mano en el pestillo.

― Tomemos un café antes.

Él notó la rendición en su cuerpo, descansó los hombros y mostró una mirada de disculpa.

Sopesó sus opciones: esperarla en su departamento mientras fumaba y buscaba como explicarle a una mujer que no desconfías en ella, como si fuese pelea de esposos; o aceptaba la oferta y aprovechaba el momento de rendición que le brindaba su compañera con un café delicioso preparado por ella.

La segunda era mucho más atractiva que la primera.

― Solo se me dejas fumar, no lo he hecho en todo el día ― puso su condición sobre la mesa.

― Tengo un balcón lo suficientemente amplio para ello, ¿qué tu no, vicioso?

― Es injusto, pero adelante. Convencido. ― Caminó hacía ella y terminó cerrando la puerta.

L se había pasado con el departamento de Emma, era muy bonito más que el suyo. Tenía una sala mediana apenas ingresabas en él, a la derecha veías una sala de televisión, todo decorado en tonos blanco y detalles negros con dorado, caminó siguiéndola por un pasillo y llegaron hasta la cocina, tenía elementos de última generación: una cocina eléctrica empotrada, al igual que él horno y el microondas; una refrigeradora grande en donde cabía comida todo un batallón, un desayunador en frente y al otro lado un comedor amplio para 6 personas.

― Ok, realmente es injusto. Ni mi departamento es así de increíble y elegante.

Emma rio bajito.

― Realmente creo que tiene que ser obra de Watari. No creo que ustedes estén acostumbrados a tratar con chicas, así que debe de haberse esforzado por que tenga una buena atención.

― Discriminación por sexo.

― No me mires a mí. ― Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cafetera. ― Bueno, coméntame, ¿qué era lo que buscabas decirme?

Bien, el momento de la verdad. Matt pensó en que palabras decir mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas altas del desayunador.

― Bueno, no hay otra forma de decirlo así que lo diré como es. Sí, Mello, Near y Ryuzaki son demasiado cautelosos, es necesario que pruebes tu lealtad hacía a L antes de poder realmente llamarte "parte del equipo", yo también soy cauteloso, pero como te dije he revisado tu expediente y realmente es impecable. No, no creo que hubieses traicionado a L; no, tampoco dudo de tus capacidades; lo que sí creo es que era demasiado pronto para mandarte a ti al campo. Todos podemos tener un defecto en algo, y eso puede ser usado en contra o afectar una misión; como decías no nos conocemos, pero si te di el beneficio de la duda, por lo que no sería mal usar este día para empezar a conocernos, ¿no crees?

Emma se volteó sin decir nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del café pasado caer.

― Hmmm…bueno, no creas que no encontré el chip de rastreo en mi zapato. No soy tan tonta para caer de redondo a un gesto así por parte de un desconocido.

― Soy culpable, pero eran órdenes.

― Lo sé, imaginaba que era así. ― Emma suspiró. ― Mira, lamento mi comportamiento de hace rato, solo que jamás he tenido un compañero, no se como lidiar con gente que no confía en mí. Siempre fui la mejor en la agencia y estaba costumbrada a que las misiones pasen por mi para ser exitosas. Además, era una niñería molestarme. ― Ella se arrimó al mesón del desayunador colocando sus hombros como soporte y sus manos en su mandíbula abrazando sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Emma se irguió, apagó la cafetera y en vez de ello sacó una botella de vidrio de un litro de la refri y dos vasos.

― Hagamos lo siguiente, no se quién le comentó a Watari pero me dieron el departamento con un Super Nintendo de dos palancas y un cartucho de Mario; por cada partida que yo gane te hago beber un trago y yo te hago una pregunta, pero por cada que yo pierda bebo uno y me haces una pregunta. Lamentablemente solo tengo cerveza.

Matt sonrió de par en par.

― ¿Quién dijo miedo? ― Contestó mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos para ayudarla.

― Nadie, pero no pienso ser suave contigo. ― Ella también sonrió y caminó saliendo de la cocina.

Cervezas y videojuegos. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno, Matt y Emma van a tener una partida de Super Nintendo, veamos que tan bien les va y si logran llegar a conocerse mejor, espero que recuerden que cada quien aún tiene cosas pendientes por hacer xD. Tenemos la presencia de una nueva integrante, Rina Matsumoto, ¿recordará a los chicos?, ¿recordará a L? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo junto con otras cosillas más que planeo escribir sobre ella y estos muchachos. Realmente me gusta como la historia va transformándose, cambié el summary del fic porque creía que debía de dejar de centrarse en una pareja y hacerlo en todas las posibles que están por formarse._

_Espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas, cualquier comentario que tengan o crítica constructiva hay una cajita increíble llamada Review en la parte inferior en donde pueden aprovechar a dejar todo lo que piensan. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	5. Reencuentros

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores y bueno, digamos que solo Light está muerto. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió. Espero lo disfruten.

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** _**Cursiva/Negrita**_ para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** estoy segura no quieren spoilers.

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Reencuentros.**

Al inicio cuando ingresó a la habitación se encontraba totalmente sola, era como cualquier sala de interrogatorios: paredes blancas, una especie de espejo ocupando la mitad de una de las paredes, una mesa larga y sillas de metal. Todo se veía muy…_tidy_. Después de como unos 5 minutos apareció un hombre alto, desaliñado, con cabello negro despeinado, pantalón jean, camiseta blanca, ojos grandes, inexpresivos y debajo de ellos unas ojeras muy prominentes; caminaba arrastrando los pies y era seguido por Watari.

El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas frente a ella en una posición de lo más extraña e incómoda, no dijo nada, la quedó viendo por unos instantes y ella ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

― Emi Himura, conocida ahora como Rina Matsumoto, de 20 años de edad. Naciste en Tokio, Japón, pero cuando tus padres murieron fuiste llevada a un orfanato, del cual, al notar tus habilidades fuiste trasladada a un orfanato de niños especiales llamado Wammy House a la edad de 4 años y luego saliste de él a los 8 para ir a vivir con tu tía de parte de madre, la cual, cambió tu nombre por el que posees ahora. Experta en mecatrónica, ingeniería en sistemas y telecomunicaciones; has realizado trabajos para la CIA, FBI y diferentes tipos de gobiernos y organizaciones bajo el pseudónimo de _Narime_, una mezcla de tus dos nombres si me arriesgo a suponer.

Rina se quedó estupefacta.

Ellos sí que habían hecho una muy buena investigación.

El hombre se quedó callado como esperando que ella dijese algo o refutase alguna de las cosas que había dicho, pero no tenía nada que refutar, ni siquiera algo que decir.

L la miraba tratando de indagar un poco en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

― ¿Recuerdas algo de tu época en Wammy House?

Rina lo miró con un ligero brillo de acierto y entendimiento de sus palabras.

― Eh…sí, bueno, llegué siendo muy pequeña pero realmente si recuerdo cosas de esa época, fueron las mejores de mi infancia la verdad. Recuerdo a ciertos niños y una lista, algo de la sucesión de L; si no mal recuerdo, él había formado parte de Wammy House y se buscaba que quien lo suceda sea alguien del mismo entorno debido a las capacidades intelectuales en diferentes ramas que cada uno de los chicos poseíamos dentro del lugar. Entré a la lista, pero debido a que mi tía me llevó con ella dejé de formar parte, aunque durante los cuatro años me entrenaron para poder explayar mis capacidades y poder competir contra los demás sucesores.

Todo eso era cierto, no se lo quiso contar a Emma porque no conocía la cantidad de información sobre ese tema que ella poseía, mantener el secreto de L era lo más sagrado que podían tener los chicos dentro de la lista de sucesión, es más, ni su tía conocía esos detalles. Había jurado que no hablaría de ello hasta que empiece a trabajar con L como su sueño futuro, no buscando ingresar a la lista sino para que puedan entender su gran compromiso con la causa y su fidelidad ante él. Lo admiraba como persona y camarada.

Tanto L como Watari asintieron para sí mismos.

Esa era la información que necesitaban.

― ¿Recuerda el juramento que realizó a su salida del orfanato señorita Matsumoto? ― Preguntó Watari adelantándose a L.

― Sí, es algo que he honrado durante todos estos años.

― ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo nuevamente sin tener conocimiento de quién es, qué harás acá y qué podría suceder? ― Inquirió el detective.

Rina ya sabía la respuesta.

― Claro que sí.

Una vez que uno era sucesor, no dejaba de serlo nunca.

― Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitábamos. Bienvenida al equipo Rina Matsumoto, mi nombre es L.

Rina abrió los ojos como platos, pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Unos pisos más abajo Mello se encontraba buscando a Matt con desesperación. El desgraciado iba a acompañarlo a buscar el camión lleno de las cosas que pertenecían a la chica nueva, incluido el equipaje de Emma que acababa de llegar, pero no contestaba sus mensajes y sus llamadas eran enviadas a buzón de voz. Pasó por el departamento de este, pero no encontró a nadie, buscó en el gimnasio, la cafetería de ellos, la cafetería del edificio, buscó en la azotea, en prácticamente todos lados y no sabía dónde se había metido.

Las tres únicas opciones que le quedaban eran:

1.- Verificar si no estaba cuidando de Amane como una tarea de parte de L

2.- Preguntarle a Emma si lo había visto ya que ahora eran compañeros de trabajo y tenían algunas cosas que conversar

3.- Ir solo

De cualquier forma, así sea la opción tres debía saber primero dónde estaba, podían haberlo secuestrado o algo peor, aunque dudaba sobremanera algo así sucediese en el tiempo en que este subió a la sala de interrogatorios a esperar a las recién llegadas. En fin, no perdía nada empezando a descartar opciones.

Bajo hasta el piso de Amane que compartía con Ryuzaki, y por más nauseas que le diesen tocó la puerta del departamento de esta. Al cabo de unos segundos y después de un grito ahogado de "un momento" la rubia en cuestión le abrió la puerta, al hacerlo una ráfaga de aire caliente con olor a chocolate toco sus fosas nasales.

― Hey, ¡hola! Eh…tú eres uno de los chicos que trabaja con Ryuzaki ¿no?

Mello trató de no perturbarse por el olor a chocolate, ni por la vista que acaba de tener de la actriz; estaba llena de harina, con unas manchas ligeras de chocolate en la cara, un poco despeinada y su delantal delataba lo que ya sabía que probablemente esté haciendo. Un pastel de chocolate.

Se contuvo un poco para no quedarse aspirando el olor que emanaba el departamento.

― Sí, ¿por casualidad no has visto a Matt? ― Preguntó de la forma más cortes que pudo, no podía olvidar que ella seguía siendo el segundo Kira, aunque lo esté tentando el olor.

― ¿Matt? ... ¿El chico de cabello blanco que siempre está jugando?

― No, ese es Near.

― Oh, el otro, el de cabello pelirrojo, la verdad es que no. El único que ha pasado por aquí es Ryuzaki y Watari en la tarde, pero nadie más.

― Ah, ok. Gracias.

Estaba dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí y buscar a Matt donde Emma cuando escuchó su nombre.

― ¡Mello, espera! Acabé de hornear un pastel y terminé con el _topping,_ ¿deseas? Para que puedas llevarle un poco a los demás también. ― Misa sonrió jugando un poco con sus dedos.

Parecía nerviosa.

Y estaba nerviosa, había estado todo el resto de la tarde trabajando en ese pastel. Luego de que Watari y Ryuzaki se fuesen se puso a pensar en algunas cosas, entre ellas que obviamente a todos los compañeros del detective ella no les agradaba ya que creían que era una asesina serial loca de remate, si quería poder conseguir saber que buscaban con ella los perseguidores de Ryuzaki y que este último la deje en paz debía de estar en buenos términos con todos. La forma más salomónica de poder tirar bandera blanca sin problemas era por medio del estómago, como punto a favor estaba la lasagna que no sabía si realmente les había gustado o se la habían comido, así que iba por un strike dos y ese era la torta de chocolate que había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

Aún estaba debatida en cómo iba a hacer para llevar eso hasta ellos, o si se lo daba directamente a Ryuzaki y que él se encargue siendo quien interceda por ella, creyó que era él cuando tocaron la puerta, pero al ver al chico blondo se le ocurría que podía ser este el que pueda llevar la buena vibra de sus acciones hacía los demás.

Mello la miró y alzó una ceja, ¿qué estaba loca o qué le sucedía a esa mujer?, ella era una asesina, el segundo Kira; si habían comido la lasagna fue porque L había sido quién se las llevó, quién también comió y quién técnicamente les dijo que estaba a salvo porque había estado con ella mientras la cocinaba. Esto era algo diferente.

Sopesó, tocó atrás su espalda sintiendo su pistola – uno debía siempre estar preparado– y volvió a sopesar, el olor lo estaba matando.

Misa vio su cara y aceptó derrota. Demasiado rápido para ese tipo de acercamientos.

― La verdad es que si estás apresurado no pasa nada, puedo mandarla con Ryuzaki después y…

Mello la interrumpió con una mano, se veía patética poniendo esa cara de derrota como si buscase ganar algo con todo esto.

― Puedo llevarlos yo, Ryuzaki está ocupado por el momento y de igual debo subir.

Misa sintió como su sonrisa se expandía un poco y casi salta como niña chiquita enfrente del chico, hizo ademán con su mano para que pase y este ingresó sin decir palabra alguna.

― Realmente sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría estar en buenos términos con ustedes, digo Ryuzaki es todo un desgraciado, lo sé, pero ustedes solo siguen sus órdenes, la verdad no tengo nada en contra.

Misa caminaba por el pasillo hacía su cocina y mientras más avanzaban Mello podía aspirar más el delicioso olor, tanto que obvio el insulto que lanzó a L. Cuando llegaron vio como un perfecto pastel recubierto de cobertura de chocolate se encontraba inmaculado frente a él en el mesón.

No sabía si estaba envenenado o qué, pero sí que olía bien, estaba pensando seriamente en no dárselo a nadie y alegar que había hecho con él pruebas de envenenamiento –que no estaba de más hacer– pero sabía que Misa le preguntaría cuando pudiese a L sobre el postre en cuestión, y si él se enteraba que fue Mello quién lo tomó y no hizo lo que ella le pidió ardería Troya.

― Es un pastel para 8 personas, creo que si lo comen entre ustedes puede sobrar un poco para cada uno.

― Hay dos nuevos integrantes, dudo que sobre, pero es más que suficiente.

― Perfecto, lo empaqueto y te lo doy.

Mello asintió y cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado al ingresar.

Era su momento para recabar información y ver si iniciaba una investigación sobre el segundo Kira como posible sospechosa positiva de los actos sucedidos años atrás, tenía que buscar por rastros de alguna Death Note cerca.

― Disculpa, ¿dónde se encuentra el baño?

― El de visitas está al fondo de este pasillo, a la derecha justo al lado de las escaleras.

Escaleras, eso es decir que iban hacía el cuarto de Amane.

Dio las gracias con pocas ganas y siguió el camino indicado; hizo amague de cerrar la puerta y subió sigilosamente las escaleras, en el segundo piso logró ver una puerta abierta y dos cerradas, suponía que los dos eran cuartos de visita y el de la puerta abierta el cuarto de Amane.

Sin dudarlo ni dos minutos entró a la habitación de la actriz, estaba en parte muy contento por no tener que lidiar con las cámaras ocultas ni con L después, el cuarto se veía muy limpio: una cama King en medio de la habitación, un televisor pantalla plana empotrado en la pared frente a la cama, una mesa de noche al lado de la misma, una pequeña sala de estar cerca del balcón, había una puerta corrediza grande cerrada que asumía era la dirección hacía el baño y el closet. Empezó por revisar la mesa de noche que tenía más cerca, dentro solo había libretos y más libretos, rápidamente se movió hasta el anaquel debajo del televisor, en el que encontró un cajón lleno de cartas que por la forma en que estaban ordenadas y por la escritura variada asumió se trataban de cartas de admiradores, las tenía de forma muy ordenada por lo que daba la impresión que cuidaba de ellas como algo preciado. Mello bufó por lo bajo, siendo una asesina no entendía cómo podía tener esos sentimientos, le quedaba el closet y el baño, por el tiempo que se tomaría en el baño le quedaban solo un minuto o dos para revisar de forma superficial el lugar y se rindió a continuar teniendo tan poco tiempo de sobra.

Dio una última mirada al lugar y alcanzó a ver una cartera colocada en una de las sillas de la salita cerca del balcón, pensó en darle una ojeada; la abrió esperando encontrar una Death Note sin duda alguna, pero en su lugar había maquillaje, unos contratos, una agenda electrónica, dos teléfonos y los objetos personales de Amane.

Nada de nada. _Niente._

Debía estar en algún lugar, no era lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse engañar, no es que L lo fuese, para nada, pero todos sabían que el detective no estaba vigilando a Amane porque realmente pensaba a ciencia cierta que era el segundo Kira, sino que lo hacía por cuestiones personales, hasta un bebé de un año podía darse cuenta. Ninguno de los involucrados quería admitirlo en voz alta, ni Near, ni Matt, ni Watari, ni el propio L, pero estaban todos seguros que este último tenía sentimientos hacia la actriz desde mucho antes, sino no hubiese aceptado el trato con Rem.

Unas voces un poco cerca de la escalera lo sobresaltaron y sacaron de sus cavilaciones, alguien más había entrado al departamento.

Sin pensarlo más dejó la cartera donde había estado y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, mucho más que antes, ¿quién sería la persona que estaba con Amane en estos momentos?, en el peor de los casos – y decía peor porque entendía que después debería de dar una explicación – sería L, sino podría ser alguien más peligroso.

Volvió a hacer el amagué del baño y caminó por el pasillo hacía la cocina, a juzgar por las voces eran Amane y en efecto, L.

Al entrar se topó con una de las escenas que jamás pensó que podría toparse en su vida.

Misa se encontraba sonriendo mientras le conversaba sobre el paste llevaba cosas para lavar al fregadero, este último estaba apoyado en el desayunador frente a ella con la mejilla ligeramente – casi imperceptiblemente– apoyada en una mano mirándola de la forma más embobada posible, parece que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de la forma en como su expresión pasaba de ser estoica, serena e imperturbable a una con los ojos llenos de calidez. Mello se mantuvo parado en el umbral sin mover ni un músculo, cuando Misa se volteó a ver a L este volvió a cambiar su expresión velozmente a la típica mirada indescifrable que cargaba.

― Oh Mello, volviste. ¿Todo en orden?

La voz de Misa sacó al blondo de su asombro.

― Ah…sí, gracias.

L lo miró no queriendo enarcar una ceja, pero con muchas preguntas en su rostro.

Luego de terminar con Rina y que ésta casi se desmayase del asombro en ese mismo lugar, le dio la orden de ir hasta el salón de mando, necesitaba que comience a trabajar lo antes posible a lo que la chica accedió sin titubear; como última advertencia le comentó que Emma desconocía de su verdadera identidad y que mientras estén en presencia de todos lo llame Ryuzaki sin mencionar que es L o alguna relación con el personaje. Watari se encargó de lo demás y él se encaminó a visitar a cierta actriz que no había dejado de rondar su cabeza, la lasagna había estado deliciosa y esperaba poder cumplir con su deber de vigilancia mientras disfrutaba de algún postre, además quería volver a probar su café, algo le ponía que sabía delicioso.

Cuando tocó la puerta recordó que ella le había pedido que llame antes, pero era mejor agarrarla de sorpresa, al verla supo que había llegado en el momento indicado, estaba llena de chocolate, harina, despeinada, con un delantal y el rostro colorado por el asombro. La saludó con una mano simplemente y ella le dio paso al departamento con una cara de reproche, notó el delicioso olor de pastel y le preguntó si era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ella sonrió y empezó a contarle sobre el pastel hasta que se dirigió al blondo que había aparecido en el umbral de la cocina.

A L le sorprendió ver ahí a Mello, primero él odiaba a Misa y segundo no le había pedido que vaya a vigilarla.

Se sintió ligeramente irritado por su presencia en ese momento.

― Estaba buscando a Matt, necesitamos ir por las cosas de Rina y Emma, pero no lo encontraba, pensé preguntarle a Mis…uhm, la Señorita Amane si lo había visto y me invitó a pasar para poder llevar el pastel a los demás. ― Mello soltó toda la sopa sin incluso respirar, no entendía porque sentía que la cara de L le demandaba una explicación de su presencia ahí.

― Ya lo tengo listo para que puedas llevarlo, dejé la porción de Ryuzaki acá porque asumo no irá contigo, ¿o sí?

L volteó a ver a Misa y afirmó que se quedaría a vigilarla, Mello caminó hasta el desayunador, tomó la bolsa con el pastel, agradeció indicando que conocía el camino de salida y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Genial, tenía que sacarse esa imagen grabada en su cabeza de L y Misa como una pareja feliz, ahora a seguir buscando al estúpido de Matt.

Bajó hasta el piso de la cafetería, pero solo encontró a Watari que le indicó no podían seguir perdiendo más tiempo así que sería él quien lo acompañase a traer las cosas. Bueno, por lo menos ya tenía con quien ir y olvidarse de la actriz y el detective. Dejó la bolsa con los pedazos de la torta, tomo el suyo y siguió su camino.

Unos pisos más abajo se estaban disputando unas partidas de Mario muy entretenidas. Matt estaba asombrado, iba perdiendo. En todos sus años como jugador obsesionado jamás había perdido una partida de Mario y Emma estaba pateándole el trasero de forma monumental, era él el que respondía las preguntas y tomaba vasos tras vasos de cerveza, la chica en cuestión lo acolitaba a tomar de vez en cuando y contestaba preguntas propias luego de las respuestas de Matt como para que él no sea quien esté dando toda la información como una especie de interrogatorio.

En toda esa disputa tan divertida Matt logró conocer una parte de Emma que no pensó jamás conocería: se reía con mucha gracia, mostraba un lado muy infantil cada que ganaba o estaba por pensar que perdería. Más allá de eso, se enteró de que Emma era hija única, su padre había muerto en acción hace ya unos 15 años atrás, esa fue la razón por la cual se unió a la CIA en primer lugar, tanto fue su afán que a los 19 ya era una agente y eso fue muy sorprendente. De ahí conoció cosas mucho más sencillas: tenía 24 años, su cumpleaños fue el 31 de diciembre del año anterior, su color favorito era el negro, le gustaba escuchar rock un poco pesado, los videojuegos la ayudaban a concentrarse y a veces a despejarse de problemas, amaba la cerveza y su tolerancia a esta era bastante alta.

― ¡Wuhu! ¡Te toca otro vaso Matt! ― Emma soltó el control de la consola y alzó los brazos en son de victoria.

― Ok, ok, lo admito. Eres demasiado buena.

Emma se rio mientras servía dos vasos más, le pasó el suyo a Matt y ella tomó el otro.

― Bueno, veamos ¿qué otra cosa preguntar? …Relaciones personales es una rama que falta, ¿cuántas novias has tenido hasta ahora? ― Emma cruzó las piernas y se movió en el sofá para quedar frente a él mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

― Veamos, no es que realmente podamos tener relaciones muy cercanas en esta especie de trabajo y como has notado solo somos un grupo de hombres solitarios, pero una que otra chica nunca ha estado de más.

― O sea, no relaciones serias sino relaciones casuales. Bueno, dentro de la fuerza tampoco es que podemos tener relaciones, pero sí, una vez tuve un novio. ― Emma puso su mano en su barbilla mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

El pelirrojo necesitaba más de esa información.

― ¿Uno solo?, ¿cómo es que llegaste solo a uno?

― Era un compañero de la CIA la verdad, solo tengo dos amigos dentro y realmente me gusta quedarme con mi círculo bien cerrado, se llaman Halle y Stephen, una cosa llevó a la otra con Stephen, pero no es fácil mantener relaciones con compañeros de trabajo y menos siendo un agente.

Matt casi se atraganta con su cerveza. ¿Halle Lidner y Stephen Gevanni? Esos eran los únicos nombres que él conocía de la CIA y como gran coincidencia eran los que trabajaban para L, aunque dentro de este mundo las coincidencias no existen.

Emma notó como Matt se quedaba un poco pensativo, hasta ahora habían estado compaginando demasiado bien, le ganaba en las partidas y él tenía que responder a casi todas las preguntas, lo bueno es que tenía mucha información sobre él: vicioso de los videojuegos, era huérfano y había crecido en un orfanato junto con Mello y Near, toda su vida habían vivido juntos y luego fue reclutado para trabajar con L bajo el mando de Ryuzaki; Watari técnicamente terminó de criarlo, tiene 23 años y su cumpleaños fue el 1 de febrero de ese año, le gusta el color rojo, escuchaba rock pero otros géneros igual, y también le gustaba la cerveza. Ahora tenía nueva información: las relaciones amorosas no eran lo suyo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras sonaba de fondo la musiquita del juego tomando cada uno su vaso.

― ¿Otra partida? ― preguntó Matt.

Emma lo miró y sonrió.

― Dale.

.

.

.

Rina Matsumoto no era de las que se sorprendían ante la rareza – ella era suficientemente rara entre sus compañeros de universidad– pero al llegar al último piso para empezar a instalar sus programas a la matriz se topó con uno de los adolescentes más extraños que haya visto. Un chico de pelo blanco, ojos inexpresivos oscuros, vestido con una especie de pijamas y jugando con unos dardos que parecían peligrosos para un niño. Cuando el muchacho notó su presencia automáticamente se volteó jugando con unos de los dardos en su mano derecha.

― ¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara? ― Preguntó viéndola sin siquiera hacer una mueca de intriga.

― Es raro ver a alguien en pijamas a esta hora, y jugando con dardos, es todo. Me llamo Rina

― Lo sé, Rina Matsumoto, de 20 años, eres la nueva técnica que tendremos para el área de vigilancia y tecnología. Asumo que L ya habló contigo, por lo que ya has de saber un poco las reglas del juego. ― El muchacho se volteó nuevamente y lanzó el dardo que cargaba en su mano dando muy lejos del blanco.

Rina no insistió más, tenía la ligera sensación de conocer a alguien con esas peculiaridades físicas, pero decidió no darle importancia y empezar el trabajo.

― ¿Sabes cuál es la computadora central?

El muchacho le indicó con una mano y sin decir una palabra el monitor que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la sala de mando, bueno, las convivencias entre _frikies_ siempre eran algo complejas, se dispuso a analizar todo lo que encontraba para empezar con un diagnóstico previo de esta forma tendría idea de cuanto faltaba para perfeccionar el sistema de seguridad. De reojo notó como el chico se sentaba en el suelo, cerca de unos legos, tenía una forma extraña de sentarse y empezaba a jugar con su cabello enroscándolo en uno de sus dedos.

― Creo que no logré saber tu nombre, si seremos compañeros sería bueno tener una idea de cual es.

― El conocimiento es poder, ¿cómo sé qué puedo darte esa cantidad de poder a ti?

_**Capcioso.**_ ―pensó Rina.

― Bueno…no es que realmente yo tenga confianza en ustedes, salvo en L, pero aun así todos conocen quién soy, qué hago, quién fui, incluso puedo dar por hecho que saben quién seré, ¿no crees que es un poco injusto el no conocer si quiera sus nombres? Creo yo que quienes tienen poder acá son ustedes, lo cuál de cierta forma está bien. ― Tecleaba de forma veloz, hablaba esperando poder ordenar sus ideas mientras organizaba líneas de código una tras otra.

Near creyó que era mucha palabrería para ser una mujer lista, pero le concedería esta pequeña victoria.

― Near.

Un ligero flashback llegó a la mente de Rina, Near…le era conocido y sabía era un pseudónimo, de todas formas, no diría nada, obtuvo lo que buscaba y ya podría indagar un poco más. Estaba emocionada, vivía el sueño que esperaba vivir desde hace mucho tiempo pero aún no sabía como haría con la Universidad, ese era un tema que no consiguió tocar con L, ya que luego de que casi se desmayase al saber que era él con quien se encontraba hablando en la sala de interrogatorios el pelinegro dio su salida y se retiró del lugar dejándola con Watari, quien esperaba que el té de valeriana que le preparó haga efecto pronto.

L mencionó que debían tener una reunión todos juntos antes de que empiecen con las labores más complejas, no podían seguirse escudando en la fachada de un edificio departamental. Tomaría esa oportunidad para apartar un momento a solas con él y poder comentarle la situación.

Pensó que una vez terminada la instalación de sus programas a la matriz central era hora de su retirada, no era buena entablando una conversación y si bien es cierto su temperamento era muy tranquilo, introvertido y callado no podía aguantar a personas con ligeros delirios de superioridad, sobre todo si es un adolescente.

En esos momentos también se preguntaba ¿quiénes eran los que formaban parte del grupo de L además de Near, Emma, el chico pelirrojo que también le resultaba familiar y Watari? – Aunque este último, estaba segura, no era realmente alguien de quien preocuparse. – Sus relaciones interpersonales no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para poder entablar una conversación decente y era de esas que huía ante situaciones difíciles que involucren personas, creía que quizás podría esperar por Emma para hablar un poco y conocer algo más de la chica en cuestión, pero por ahora se encontraba entre un adolescente y la pared.

El sonido del ascensor la sacó de sus cavilaciones y pudo notar como el octogenario llegaba con un muchacho blondo comiendo una barra de chocolate.

― Buenas señorita Matsumoto.

Ella solo saludó a Watari con la mano, seguía un poco absorta en sus códigos y no prestaba mucha atención, tanto que no notó al blondo pararse justo al lado de ella mientras ésta tecleaba sin parar.

― ¿Ese es un código creado por ti?

Rina casi se cae hacía atrás del susto. Acomodó sus lentes y volteó a un lado para ver al blondo de pie observando lo que se encontraba haciendo, tenía otra vez esa sensación de deja-vú como si hubiese visto a alguien así en algún momento de su vida. El muchacho era alto, de tez blanca, con un corte estilo Willie Wonka, rubio como la mantequilla, vestía de cuero y poseía una mirada sagaz, daba la impresión de ser de esos típicos chicos que buscan hacerle bullying a chicas como ella.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

― Sí. ― No sabía que más decir y una sensación de escalofríos recorrió su espalda, volvió a lo que hacía sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por su mirada.

Mello se quedó observando a la joven un segundo, el cabello había captado toda su atención y en ese instante recordó de quién se trataba.

Hacía algún tiempo, cuando tenía ocho años llegó al orfanato una niña pequeña con cabello largo del color de las hojas de los árboles en época de otoño, poseía unos anteojos más grandes que su cara y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un fleco largo que caía por delante, al verla llegar solo pensó en una cosa que su inmaduro ser de ocho años podría pensar: "material de juegos." Presentaron a la chica y junto a Matt no tardaron en convertirla en su distracción y desestrés diario, claro Matt absteniéndose mucho, pero él liberando su mal genio con la pequeña. Era demasiado lista, eso lo había reconocido de inmediato, pero no lo admitiría, no a esa edad, tampoco cuando fue escogida como una más en la lista de sucesión; tampoco admitiría que creyó fue un desperdicio, cuando a sus doce años, le llegó la noticia que la chica en cuestión iba a ser retirada del orfanato para vivir con un familiar y tampoco admitiría que ese evento le dejó con un pequeño, diminuto pero consciente hoyo negro en su ser.

_**Oh, holy shit.**_

Rina se estaba desesperando, creía que tenía algo raro en la cara y su ansiedad estaba empezando a aumentar, terminó con los códigos y de forma muy veloz se levantó del escritorio para ir por Watari y preguntar por sus cosas; no quería seguir ahí, sentía la mirada de ese muchacho blondo picarle la espalda como agujas. Habló con el más viejo de los presentes y este le indicó que lo siguiese para llevarla y que de instrucciones de dónde dejar todo el material, solo debían hablarlo ya que la reunión con L sería muy pronto. Al salir los dos de la habitación Near dejó su impasibilidad y habló.

― ¿La recordaste verdad?

Mello no dijo nada, su cara lo decía todo.

― ¿Has visto a Matt?

A Near le pareció estúpido que evadiese su pregunta por lo que antes de contestar añadió.

― De un momento a otro, la memoria retrocede para redescubrir el pasado. ― Citó a Munia Khan y prosiguió― Siempre en el reencuentro con situaciones de nuestro pasado hay cosas que aprender; asumo que Matt se encuentra con Emma, a ninguno de los dos los he visto por acá.

Mello contenía sus ganas de lanzarle algo al pelmazo peliblanco sabelotodo y para no hacerlo decidió ir en busca del otro pelmazo que no había encontrado hace horas.

¿Quién diría qué de todas las personas que dejaron Wammy House ellos se encontrarían con _ella_? Había notado que la personalidad de Emi – o Rina, no sabía cómo llamarla por ahora– no había cambiado casi nada; seguía de cierta forma; siendo esa pequeña niña que aún recordaba, claro que en realidad había cambiado por completo, pero por ahora quedaría con la duda.

Salió del ascensor y decidió tocar la puerta de Emma, detrás escuchaba voces así que de seguro ella se encontraba con Matt, ¿qué mierda habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿contándose chistes?; mientras esperaba abriesen la puerta llegó un mensaje a su teléfono celular, era L, la reunión iba a empezar.

― Hey Mello, hola, ¿buscas a Matt?

― En efecto, adicionalmente tus cosas acaban de llegar, se encuentran en el piso inferior, te sugiero que bajes inmediatamente para que puedas realizar el chequeo de todo. ― No saludó porque aún no le caía del todo bien, además debía hacer que baje lo más pronto posible, la reunión que tendrían solo le concernía a Matt, Near, Rina (genial), L y él.

Emma asintió, ingresó nuevamente al departamento mientras hablaba con Matt, quién terminó saliendo unos segundos después cerrando la puerta del lugar.

Mello lo observó alzando una ceja.

― ¿Sabes qué hueles, perdón, apestas a cerveza verdad?

Matt miró a su compañero y se encogió de hombros sacando un cigarrillo.

― Nada que algo de olor a tabaco pueda reprimir, ¿terminaste yendo solo a ver las cosas? ― le preguntó mientras encendía el cigarrillo y caminaba hacia el ascensor.

― ¿Creías que iba a esperarte todo el día? Te llamé peor que novia celosa, fui con Watari, tienes suerte si no le comenta a L que no estuviste para realizar tu tarea, te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para entablar relaciones personales sino para trabajar, y que estás en una zona de no fumadores. ― Parecía que casi todo lo que decía no solo era para el pelirrojo.

Matt rodó sus ojos, podría ser su mejor amigo, pero sí que era una patada en el culo a veces. De todas formas, en ambos casos tenía razón, en el primero de los puntos no diría nada, la realidad era que Emma solo debía ser su compañera, si se volvían amigos era otra cosa, que de eso no pase era fundamental, de igual, unas partidas de Mario no lastimaban a nadie, pero debía concentrarse en el trabajo. En el segundo de los puntos si reprocharía, el edificio técnicamente les pertenecía por lo que podía hacer lo que desee en el lugar.

― Esta bien, se suponía que teníamos un rato libre, pero no volverá a ocurrir; en cuanto al cigarrillo, vamos viejo, tú vives dejando tus envoltorios de chocolate por todos lados, eso también es contaminación, ¿lo sabías?

Por un instante ambos no dijeron nada, estaban yendo a la sala de interrogatorios hasta que Mello soltó la bomba.

― ¿Recuerdas a la chica bajita, de lentes que siempre jodíamos cuando estábamos en el orfanato?

Matt caló de su cigarrillo indagando en sus memorias…chica bajita que jodían en el orfanato…

― La verdad es que no, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Mello casi estrella su cabeza contra la pared del ascensor, no estaba con la paciencia para aguantar la amnesia temporal de su amigo.

― Idiota, recuerda, había una chica de cabello largo color ocre en el orfanato, la jodíamos porque era todo un ratón tecnológico, le escondíamos los repuestos y armábamos acertijos muy raros para ver si lograba encontrarlos a tiempo. Algunas veces escondíamos sus creaciones y las dejábamos en lugares extraños de la casa; le decíamos que habían sido duendes que cobraban venganza porque no había dejado ofrendas en los pozos que se encontraban en el bosque atrás del orfanato.

A Matt le saltó un foquito en su cabeza.

― ¿Super-tonta-tech-Em?

Mello solo asintió, que apodo más estúpido habían usado con ella. Matt entendió en ese momento porque sacaba el tema a colación.

― ¡No jodas! ¡Emi Himura es Super-tonta-tech-Em!

En ese preciso momento, como para variar, el ascensor se había detenido abriendo sus puertas; tres pares de ojos los observaron, tres pares de odios los escucharon. Mello y Matt voltearon, vieron a L tan taciturno como siempre con sus manos en los bolsillos acompañado de un Near absorto en su cubo de rubick, no quisieron ver a la persona junto a ambos, pero escucharon una voz femenina, como un hilillo hablar.

― Oh…por Kami… ¿ustedes? ― Rina estaba en shock. ¡Ahora sí los recordaba!

Obviamente, en una convivencia de orfanato no todo es color de rosa, no todos son buenos y no todos van a estar de tu lado. Con razón tanto el pelirrojo como el blondo le parecían tan familiar, con razón la mirada de este último le daba escalofríos.

L solo observó la secuencia de situaciones y se preguntaba: ¿será que los reencuentros suelen siempre dejar a simple vista heridas que quizás jamás sanamos? Obvio no hablaba solo por sus sucesores todos reunidos en un solo momento infame, sino que hablaba por su reencuentro de los últimos días.

Realmente, uno de los más grandes temores del ser humano es reencontrase con aquello – o aquellos – que nos sugiere miedo.

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **_Luego de algún tiempo he regresado, lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero mi periodo en el país donde me encuentro actualmente está culminando y mis horas de estudios han aumentado considerablemente, además trabajar a distancia no es sencillo; de todas formas, las excusas no alcanzan así que pido nuevamente disculpas por tenerlos a todos esperando :( Este nuevo capitulo nos ha dejado un hilo de historia de dónde tirar: Rina conoce a los queridos sucesores de L y no de una forma tan amistosa, ¿cómo será la convivencia entre ellos ahora que cada uno ha recordado cosas del pasado?, realmente los encuentros no suelen ser siempre los mejores y no se dan en las mejores circunstancias tampoco. Cada uno de nuestros personajes deberá lidiar con algo que estos encuentros causarán, pero no nos adelantemos mucho a la historia que prometo continuar lo más pronto posible, no crean que dejaré el fic a medias.

Junto a mi compromiso de avance espero también contar con sus hermosas críticas constructivas que siempre me alegran la vida, no importa de que índole sean. El éxito de un escritor no se basa en la cantidad de texto que crea, sino en la calidad del mismo y los únicos que pueden determinar esa calidad son ustedes, por lo que siempre espero con ansias sus reviews. ¿Será qué este capitulo se ha ganado alguno?, ¡los leo a todos!


	6. Karma

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió.

**Categoría:** pretendo que sea romance, humor y algo de aventura. Pero ya veremos.

**Detalles especiales:** **_Cursiva/Negrita_** para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** dejemos esto para después

**Narración del capítulo:** 1ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Karma.**

La vida está cargada de elecciones.

Elecciones que muchas veces no podemos decidir del todo.

Créanme, en este jodido mundo en el que vivimos, ser alguien como nosotros no es fácil.

No tuvimos familia, era más sencillo no sentir apego, las relaciones interpersonales e intrapersonales no eran lo nuestro, pero tampoco las necesitábamos. Nos dieron una vida en la cual no teníamos muchos caminos viables para ser libres e independizarnos, con los dotes que poseemos es estúpido no hacer nada con ellos, tampoco buscábamos terminar como B.B, por lo que nos quedaba el camino de la sombra: la sombra de quien debemos ser y como debemos ser. Lo acepté, con todo el gusto que pude porque sabía que haría algo bueno por el maldito mundo, que pasaría de ser nada para llegar a ser alguien.

Mientras filosofo sobre mi vida, me gustaría una barra de chocolate, pero en estos momentos no tengo el chance de comer una; o me dedico a esto o me la como, así de simple y prefiero que entiendan esto antes de que se efectúen los eventos siguientes.

Y es que mi vida estaba basada en eso. Elecciones. Estrategias. Cálculos.

Para niños tan jóvenes, darles una carga tan grande puede ser de cierta forma atroz. Cada quien, obvio, toma todo de la mejor manera posible; unos con optimismo, otros con rebelión, otros con pasividad, ¿cómo lo tomé yo?, como una carga que se convertiría en mi cruz y en mi lucha constante.

Dentro de ese debate diario que poseíamos necesitábamos descargarlo todo, mi único medio para hacerlo: Rina Matsumoto.

No me malinterpreten, no tengo sentimientos hacía ella, no de la forma en como creen – o al menos eso espero –, simplemente, verla me recuerda a una etapa de mi vida que siempre he detestado porque considero es lo que llevó a mis fallas de hoy en día.

El desahogo podía venir de diferentes formas, y como un incauto de 8 años mi única manera era con bullying, me dio demasiados problemas por un tiempo, pero sirvió lo suficiente como para relajarme. Con la mugre de mi uña, mi secuas y mejor amigo utilizábamos cualquier oportunidad para poder molestar a la pequeña de cabellos cual hojas de otoño y anteojos gigantescos que había aparecido en mi vida como un rayo de luz.

Vomito internamente por lo cursi, de forma muy extrema, pero no tengo otra forma en cómo ponerlo.

Apenas llegó Rina – conocida por nosotros como Emi – mi vida tuvo un respiro increíble, jamás había imaginado que ser el matón podría ser tan liberador, pero tampoco sabía que podía ser tan dañino. Lo sorprendente de todo, era que aún con toda la jodedera que le cargábamos, Emi parecía imperturbable, eso desmotivó a Matt enseguida, yo en cambio no soy de perder. Ser competitivo era algo arraigado en mis venas.

Todo lo ocurrido en esa etapa creó la parte de mi de la cual me quiero deshacer ahora: el temperamental, el jodido peleón, el desgraciado matón que a veces intento ser con Near, el impaciente, el apresurado.

El que comete errores.

Errores que en este trabajo no pueden ser cometidos, y créanme he cometido algunos.

Se que Matt muchas veces se pregunta sobre su puesto en esta locura de la sucesión, pero si supiese que el mío estuvo muy sobre el filo de la navaja años atrás, no tendría problemas en sentirse seguro. Entendería que para mí el _"Game Over"_ estuvo más cerca de lo que pensaban todos.

Justo antes de que Rina nos dejase tuve dos noticias importantes, que mi yo, puberto de 12 años, tomó como una muy excelente reprimenda a seguir toda la vida:

1.- Mis estupideces habían llegado a odios de L y de Watari, cosa que realmente me sorprendió, no porque lo supiesen, sino por lo demorados que estaban en saberlo.

2.- Si seguía con esas estupideces, salía por completo de la línea de sucesión. No buscaban otro B.B y creían que mi comportamiento actual podía transformarse en un futuro él.

Eso fue demasiado _shockante, _demasiado_ scandalizzare, _

B.B fue un traidor, yo no era traidor, no con doce idiotas años lo sabía, pero ¿daba esa impresión? Al parecer sí, y fue desde ahí que empecé a cambiar por completo mi comportamiento desenfrenado que hasta ahora me cuesta un poco mantener.

Lo peor de todo era que empecé a enmendar mis errores de niño muy tarde, Rina nos dejó 2 semanas después, cuando ella tenía 8 años, fue una pena absoluta, perdimos a un cerebro invaluable dentro de Wammy House y de la línea de sucesión, yo sentí que quedé en deuda, una deuda que no sabía si algún día iba a terminar pagando.

Hasta hace solo menos de 12 horas.

Definitivamente el karma cuando se entiende bien es sólo la mecánica a través de la cual se manifiesta la conciencia.

En pocas palabras: _karma's a bitch._

Ahora me encuentro, como la divina mierda sentado justo al lado de ella con tres pares de ojos mirándonos a Matt, ella y a mí.

Váyanse todos a la casa de…

― Creo que debemos avanzar con esta reunión. ― L rompió el incomodo silencio y posó su mirada sobre Rina. ― Cuéntanos, ¿qué más necesitas para empezar a tener todo listo en cuanto a seguridad?

Decidí seguir la mirada de L y posarla sobre ella, todos lo hicimos, era momento de dejar los conflictos existenciales aparte.

― Todo depende del rango de seguridad que deseen abarcar, asumo que es amplio, pero…la verdad y con todo respeto no tengo idea de que es lo que necesitan en concreto. Emma me enseñó unos documentos, pero no son suficientes para saber exactamente qué es lo que hago aquí. Puede que no sea más que solo un problema con una solución sencilla, pero como detective que es, entiendo que la paranoia suele ser parte del día a día.

Todos nos sorprendimos. Sobre todo, Matt y yo

Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gobiernos increíbles de primer mundo, pero este era L, tú no le preguntas nada, mucho menos lo llamas paranoico; él te pregunta a ti todo y te puede llamar paranoico todo lo que desee, o convertirte en uno.

― Es una excelente duda la que posee señorita Matsumoto; Mello, Near y Matt pueden darle una explicación más amplia de ese asunto.

Los ojos cual mapaches imperturbables de mi mentor se posaron sobre mí, me decían claramente "habla".

Era mi momento de brillar, al parecer.

― ¿Estás familiarizada con el caso Kira? ― miré a Rina de forma directa y me sorprendió encontrar que no bajaba la mirada, sino que la mantenía firme, de una forma muy diplomática.

Asentó y noté que jugueteaba un poco son sus manos.

― Tengo conocimiento de que el asesino en cuestión murió, conozco los asesinatos efectuados y conozco que se cree hubo uso de un artefacto, y cito, "inhumano" en el _modus operandi._

― En efecto fue así, Light Yagami, más conocido como _Kira,_ fue quien realizó los asesinatos con la ayuda de un _Shinigami_ llamado _Ryuk_, el cual, le brindó un artefacto conocido en su mundo como _Death Note_, capaz de asesinar personas solo con escribir su nombre en el cuaderno. ― Near habló, conciso, preciso y muy exacto mientras jugueteaba de forma asquerosa con ese estúpido mechón suyo.

― Dentro de sus seguidores se encontraba la conocida actriz, Misa Amane, quien también poseía una _Death Note_ perteneciente a un _Shinigami_ llamado _Gelus_, pero dada a ella por _Rem_, una _Shinigami_ que llegó a tenerle mucho _"afecto"_. Debido a este _"afecto"_ y porque entendía algún día Light Yagami podría asesinar a la actriz, Rem dio su vida en pro de acabar con Light y salvar a Misa; para llevar a cabo este acto, primero debía asegurar que nada le sucedería a la actriz por lo que realizó un pacto con L, de protegerla a toda costa. Este pacto no tiene efecto negativo sobre su vida, pero hemos decidido vigilarla.

Matt fue quien prosiguió con la explicación mientras apagaba de mala gana el cigarrillo encendido, Watari había lanzado esa mirada de reprimenda de padre – o abuelo– tan suya.

Aclaré mi garganta para terminar el asunto.

― Hace unos días nos enteramos que Misa Amane había contratado a una abogada por un asunto de imágenes privadas suyas expuestas a medios de comunicación, imágenes que según el ángulo en el que fueron tomadas explican que debieron ser extraídas de nuestro propio sistema de vigilancia implantado en el anterior departamento de la actriz, por lo que entendemos tuvimos una brecha de seguridad; la cosa es que no entendemos como pasó, no dejaron huellas que demuestren en donde se efectuó y de que forma se hicieron con las fotos. Lo que sabemos y entendemos es que ese movimiento fue un mensaje ocultó para nosotros, un "sabemos quienes son". Decidimos buscar a la abogada que resulta ser Emma Brown, a quien ya conociste, fue contratada por L y ahora forma parte del equipo, Misa ya sabe que la hemos espiado y que nos cambiamos deliberadamente a este edificio para convertirlo en nuestro nuevo Headquarters, no sabe qué Emma trabaja para nosotros y ahora te buscamos para que puedas ser quien nos ayude a saber quienes son, si forman parte de alguna organización y cuál es esa.

Me recliné hacía atrás en mi silla, sentí autosuficiencia en mi explicación.

Rina volvió a asentir sin decir nada, se quedó pensando unos momentos y sin cambiar de expresión prosiguió.

― Creo que debemos optar por una estrategia _inhouse_, poseo un sistema de seguridad ya creado, pero debemos de realizar ajustes para que se acople a lo que buscamos, lo conectaremos con cámaras de seguridad del edificio y veré si puedo usar códigos para entrar a los satélites más importantes, de esta forma tendremos cubierto un parámetro amplio de vigilancia externa. Adicional, revisaré temas de firewall para conexión de equipos físicos y software, y para la conexión tendríamos que usar un túnel seguro.

Se los dije, la línea de sucesión perdió a un cerebro brillante.

Hubiese preferido tenerla a ella de compañera que a Near.

L posó si pulgar sobre sus labios y lo mordió un poco, posé típica de _"estoy pensando en lo que me hablas y creo que es una buena idea"_, no me pregunten como diferencio todas sus expresiones, pero luego de todos estos años a mi no me sorprende.

― Muy bien espero inicies lo más pronto posible, debemos poner al corriente a Emma para distribuir tareas de forma global, cabe recalcar, nuevamente, que frente a ella somos: Ryuzaki, Mello, Matt, Near y Watari. Cuando conozcas a Misa, te sugiero que tampoco le comentes, ella sabe que soy L, pero es preferible que crea que tú no conoces gran cosa. ― L se levantó mientras terminaba de hablar y todos hicimos lo mismo.

Menos Rina.

― ¿Disculpa, será posible que podamos conversar un momento? A solas, por favor. ― Jugueteaba nuevamente con sus dedos, esta vez sin alzar la mirada.

¿Ella sola con L? Que rayos.

El aludido nos miró y con ligero movimiento de cabeza nos aseguró que le tomaría la palabra y debíamos salir. ¿Ven por qué les digo que las relaciones interpersonales e intrapersonales no son lo nuestro?, somos hombres de pocas palabras.

Matt salió delante, seguido de Near y Watari, yo esperé dos segundos hasta que decidí seguir a mis compañeros, cerrar la puerta tras de mí y dejar que ese par resuelvan sus asuntos.

-.-

Llevaba diez minutos sentado delante del computador sin tener una pizca de concentración alguna, Near se dedicaba a conjeturar pistas que había encontrado, Matt hablaba con Emma sobre las tareas que podían dividirse para realizar una investigación de campo y yo debía buscar indicios de violación a nuestro anterior firewall, pero no había movido ni un solo dedo, solo para abrir envolturas de chocolate.

¿Qué pueden estar hablando L y Rina que lleve tanto tiempo?

No me preocupaba por L, todos sabíamos que más allá de cualquier pacto estúpido o lo que sea, él vigilaba a Misa porque tenía sentimientos hacía ella desde que supo formaba parte del caso Kira; pero Rina…yo no sabía nada de ella, y no entendía que necesitaba hablar con él que no pudo incluirlo en la reunión.

Estaba realmente por golpear mi cabeza contra el teclado, furioso sin saber que sucedía realmente, ¿L podría estar en peligro?, ¿dejamos entrar al enemigo a nuestra puerta?, realmente estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento esperando que nadie notase mi frustración cuando los dos personajes aparecieron por la puerta de la Sala.

Respiré, Rina puede ser lo que sea, pero L es L, es nuestra responsabilidad no solo seguirlo sino velar por su seguridad.

― Disculpen la demora, estábamos contemplando unos puntos que debemos discutir en estos momentos. ― L soltó mientras tomaba dulces del carrito de la esquina y se sentaba frente a la computadora matriz.

Emma tomó asiento al lado suyo, como una mamona en el colegio queriendo hacerse notar – lo siento pero sigo in tragármela–, el perro faldero de Matt junto a ella, el enano de Near en el piso entre L y ellos, Rina junto a Matt y yo me quedé en mi sitio, admirando tremenda familia peluche que tenía en frente.

― No esta demás darle la bienvenida a Rina y Emma quienes son parte del equipo ahora y les sugiero que las tratemos como tal; Emma se encargará de buscar información por parte de los allegados a Misa, es quien tiene un contacto directo que no la involucra con nosotros y puede facilitarnos datos que no seamos capaces de conseguir de forma rápida; junto a Matt se encargarán de todo lo externo. Rina tendrá su puesto dentro del edificio, nos brindará ayuda en temas de seguridad, trabajará junto a Mello quien esta más familiarizado con el tema; Near, Mello y Matt pueden seguir trabajando en las conjeturas, Near se encargará de validar información mientras que yo sigo indagando un poco más entre la relación que Misa tiene con su representante.

Intenté no demostrar emoción alguna cuando dijo: "Trabajará junto a Mello", pero si noté como Rina se tensaba un poco. Ya éramos dos.

― Rina, tengo una agenda electrónica aquí que fue dada por parte de la representante de Misa a esta, revísala y busca si no hay indicios de algo extraño. Como punto final, estuve hablando con Rina sobre un asunto en particular que previamente ya me comentó Emma por medio de un e-mail encriptado y tuve el tiempo de hablarlo con L; hemos llegado al acuerdo que Rina podrá asistir a sus clases de la universidad siempre y cuando no interfieran con la investigación, no llame la atención de externos y vaya acompañada de, en este caso, Mello. Que ella no dejé la universidad, considero que es un punto clave para opacar sospechas, no sabemos que tan cerca estén nuestros perseguidores, pero no podemos tentar a la suerte. Ahora, todos a trabajar.

Casi, solo casi, concuerdo con Rina en que L es un paranoico.

La idea era la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

Me acerqué casi corriendo a él mientras tiraba sobre un escritorio la mitad de mi chocolate.

― ¿Ryuzaki, estás seguro? Mantener el anonimato de nosotros también es parte de todo esto.

― Y es por esa razón que es un plan que debemos seguir.

No cuestioné más.

El pelinegro salió de la sala, asumo yo que para ir donde la actriz, mientras me dejaba de pie intentando contener algo la rabia del momento.

Que imprudencia más grande creía que estaba cometiendo.

Escuché ligeros pasos acercarse a mí y cuando me di la vuelta noté a mi némesis de pie, en frente, mirándome con un ligero brillo de disculpa en sus anteojos.

Me extendió el pedazo de barra de chocolate que había tirado sobre el escritorio.

― Lamento mucho que seas tú quien deba ir conmigo, sin embargo, considero que es una cuestión profesional que hay que mantener y no discutir. Adicional es, ehm, es esencial, también para mí, el terminar lo que empecé, si puedes ayudarme te lo pagaré con chocolates.

Sentí que el chocolate fue una especie de ofrenda de paz.

Una parte de mi deseaba mandarla a volar, ser el idiota de siempre, joderla a montones, lanzarle el muerto a Near, pero, si buscaba redimirme, este era el momento.

― Si Ryuzaki cree que es buena idea, entonces es algo que debemos de seguir. Necesitaré que me pases tu horario de clases para organizarnos de mejor forma.

Sentí que mis palabras salieron un poco groseras, aún a pesar de eso, la chica frente a mi sonrió ligeramente y salió de la habitación dejándome con una barra de chocolate a medio terminar y sintiéndome como un idiota.

-.-

Las siguientes semanas fueron de lo más rutinarias posibles.

El horario de Rina creaba un bucle de tiempo que me moría por romper, no es que nuestra vida como ratas de investigación sea realmente diferente, pero dada la no variabilidad de mi vida en esos días pensaba que era mejor haber dejado las cosas como estaban.

Los lunes y miércoles su horario era un despelote completo por lo que tuvimos que equipar una base de emergencia en todo el centro del campo Universitario para poder trabajar de forma remota: tenía clases desde las 08:00 hasta las 10:30, de ahí un hueco hasta las 12:00 cuando empezaba su siguiente clase que terminaba 13:00, hora de almuerzo y momento en el que regresábamos a la base; luego tenía clases desde las 17:00 hasta las 19:00, buscábamos un lugar cerca donde comer a esa hora para después volver a su clase de las 21:00 a 22:40, hora en la que regresábamos a Kobe para terminar ciertas cosas y luego intentar descansar un poco.

Los martes y jueves eran más respirables: clases de mañana a las 10:40 hasta las 12:00 y después de eso no regresábamos hasta las 19:00 que tenía clases de largo hasta las 22:40.

Los viernes tenía solo un taller de mecatrónica que debía tomar solo por los putos puntos que requería en su GPA, no porque realmente ella lo necesitaba.

Sábado y Domingo, dedicación completa a todo lo retrasado en la semana.

Estaba por estallar, la cuestión con esto era lo siguiente, Rina, Emma y L habían llegado al acuerdo único de que la primera tendría un periodo de trabajo que reemplazaría muchas de sus materias, considerándolas como "pasantías", por ende no debía de ir en su totalidad a la Universidad a recibir clases presenciales, pero cuando ella y L se quedaron hablando luego de la reunión no sé como lo convenció de que lo ideal sería acabar este semestre de forma 100% presencial.

¿Y adivinen quien debía de no solo vigilarla, sino que además ser su chofer personal?

Exacto, don pendejo aquí presente.

Les dije, _karma it's a bitch_, y en estos momentos de mi vida, la muy desgraciada – y permítanme decirle mujer, porque todos sabemos quienes controlan el infierno– estaba vengándose de una forma que iba a sacar en cualquier momento lo peor de mí.

Justo estaba, sentado en el asiento del chofer designado intentando tragar una barra de chocolate un viernes por la tarde con toda la ira contenida, cuando a menos de dos minutos de haber llegado a la puerta de la facultad, reaparece la culpable de que mi hígado se esté destruyendo por el enojo.

Me miraba con cara de perro apaleado, ya me imaginaba que era lo que significaba.

Intenté respirar hondo mientras ella subía del lado del copiloto colocando su maleta sobre las piernas.

― Ehm…bueno, mi taller fue cancelado por hoy, como salimos rápido no alcancé a revisar mi email estudiantil y bueno…aquí estamos. ―Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que realmente era despistada y jugaba con sus dedos cuando el nerviosismo buscaba atacar su seguridad.

― No te preocupes, vale mierda, vamos.

Seco, más seco que el Sahara.

Realmente me sentía irritado, enojado, un imbécil; sentía que L me había dejado el trabajo de chofer; hasta Matt, el que siempre debía de tener estos trabajos, estaba disfrutando de un verdadero trabajo de espía con Emma y yo aquí llevando chiquillas a cumplir _"sus sueños"._

Menuda mierda, mierda inmensa.

Alcé el volumen de la música, íbamos con los vidrios abajo y _metal_ a todo volumen, no quería ni escucharla respirar; detuve el auto en un semáforo y vi como una mano lentamente buscaba posarse sobre el botón para bajar el estruendo, instintivamente y de forma un poco forzosa ataqué su muñeca con mi mano para detener su avance.

― Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

La aludida realmente me sorprendió.

Con su mano libre agarró mi muñeca que sostenía la suya y la giró haciendo que libere su propia mano mientras rápidamente bajaba el volumen, en ese momento sonaron campanas en mi cabeza y de forma automática saqué el revolver que guardaba a mi costado izquierdo.

Fue un duelo de velocidad.

En un instante tenía el cañón de mi arma bajo su barbilla y ella un lápiz mecánico rojo con una afilada punta debajo de la mía.

Vaya, vaya.

Escuché el sonido de un claxon detrás de nosotros.

― ¿Por qué necesitas recurrir a la violencia? Solo iba a decirte algo, pero tu música me lo impedía. ― Su mirada se posó sobre la mía sin parpadear, noté que sus ojos no eran cafés, la luz de los autos pasando permitía darle un brillo. Eran color avellanas oscuros con ligeros tintes verdes.

― ¿Decirme algo es tener un lápiz mecánico bajo mi barbilla? ―Respondí, calmado, mientras analizaba el color que jamás había notado antes.

― A diferencia de ti, no voy armada a todos lados, es todo lo que cargaba cerca.

Quise soltar una risa. Sí. SOLTAR UNA RISA, pero me contuve.

Bajé mi arma mientras ella hacía lo mismo y soltaba mi mano para avanzar el auto justo al final del semáforo en verde; el desgraciado de atrás no paraba de presionar el claxon como un imbécil y estaba seguro que un tiro a su llanta delantera izquierda NO lo mataría; se abrió de forma veloz, exasperado, pero sin ganas de quedarse un semáforo atrás, para variar nos rebasó por el lado derecho con su mano prendida del claxon.

― ¡¿Qué eres imbécil?! ¡Todos sabemos que no se rebasa por la derecha!

Hoy había recibido más sorpresas que antes.

Mi copiloto perdió los estribos y le gritó al maldito mientras este le sacaba el dedo medio gritando algo ininteligible. Rina volteó su cara para mirar al frente, suspiró y acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta para evitar que se alborote con el viento.

No, no la estoy chequeando. Solo analizo esta nueva parte de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

― Entonces, ¿digamos qué ya perdiste esa fachada de mosca muerta conmigo? ― Escupí en tono burlón, a estas alturas no sabía con que otra sorpresa me iba a salir.

― No es ninguna fachada, simplemente una persona puede exasperarse por muchos factores, ambos tenemos falta de sueño, días ajetreados y poco descanso, es normal que este tipo de situaciones puedan suceder.

― Ajá, como querer asesinar a alguien con un lápiz mecánico, sí, algo que se ve todos los días.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, pero de soslayo noté como se curvaban un poco sus labios en una ligera sonrisa. Luego de un silencio añadió.

― Lamento mucho que debas hacer de chofer, sé que es lo que piensas, no creí que L te lo pediría a ti, mucho menos que haya aceptado la contraoferta, de todas formas, este semestre termina pronto, creo que es el único consuelo que podemos tener por ahora.

― Si quieres que sea honesto estoy tan jodidamente sorprendido por lo de hace un rato que ya no me interesa esta pendejada de la universidad, ¿de dónde aprendiste tremenda maniobra?, hasta donde recuerdo eras la típica niña asustadilla del orfanato. ― Quería respuestas antes de bajar en el hangar para tomar el jet que nos llevaría de regreso a Kobe.

Rina guardó silencio por un instante, lo suficiente para que su última frase quede en el viento mientras parqueaba el auto.

― Las personas cambian Mihael, de una forma en la que jamás podrás imaginarte. La vida se encarga de darnos lecciones, lecciones que nos transforman y nos hacen diferentes día a día, la pregunta es: ¿y tú, has cambiado? ― Ella me miró, curiosa, sin parpadear, mientras un suave viento meneaba su coleta ocre.

Yo la miré, pero sin poder mantener la mirada más de 5 segundos.

― Hora de irnos.

Bajé del auto irritado, ¿qué era esa patética pregunta que me había lanzado?, ¿se notaba que seguía siendo un imbécil? Y ¿por qué me llamó por _ESE_ nombre?

Sentí un ligero calor recorrer mi espina dorsal mientras caminaba hacia el jet y recordaba su pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Qué si había cambiado?

La vida me había enseñado tantas lecciones como a ella, no de la misma forma, de eso éramos 100% seguros, pero tenía mis lecciones, las cuales me han convertido en el maldito canalla que soy hoy en día. Frank Sinatra podría haber dicho que hice lo que tenía que hacer, y lo hice sin exención; planeé cada curso trazado, cada paso cuidadoso a lo largo del camino.

Se los dije al inicio de todo, ¿no?

Mi vida está basada en elecciones, estrategias, cálculos.

¿Qué si había cambiado?

He dejado mis fallas de lado, concentré mi camino al éxito, a caminar más allá de lo que pudiese seguir para que mi mente alimente el camino que desde hace años había sido trazado para mí; éramos tres en esta competencia, una que ninguno pensaba perder, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho y eso nos hacía los ideales para el trabajo. Aprendí a callarme mis pendejadas, a ser más tolerante, a no perder mis estribos de forma tal que pondría en riesgo alguna misión; dejé el amor de lado, los amigos lejos y a conocer a mis enemigos como si fuesen mi familia; tuve que enseñarle a mi cuerpo a defenderse de todo lo malo externo y a mi mente a callar todas las dudas internas.

Se que he cambiado, porque cada día lo vivo haciendo, porque cada día sigo luchando y porque a pesar de todo sigo aquí.

¿Qué si había cambiado?

― Sí, claro que sí. Todos lo hemos hecho. ― Solté mis palabras cuando me encontraba junto a ella que ya se había sentado y estaba lista para el despegue.

La miré y ella alzó su mirada hacia a mí, sonrió, asintió y prosiguió.

― Lo sé.

Regresó su mirada a un extraño libro que se encontraba leyendo, creo que la portada decía "El juego de Ripper", y si me equivocaba en esos momentos no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, como en piloto automático caminé hasta mi asiento, acomodé el cinturón y miré hacía la ventana.

¿Recuerdan que también les dije que definitivamente el karma cuando se entiende bien es sólo la mecánica a través de la cual se manifiesta la conciencia?

Creo que lo entendí bien, me tomó semanas, pero lo entendí bien.

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**__ Hola mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Como les contaba antes, estuve lejos de mi país por unos meses y regresé a inicios de Octubre, debía ponerme al día con el trabajo, la familia, ya saben: la vida; así que me tomé la libertad de pausar esto dos meses para disfrutar de lo que me había perdido, pero el goce terminó y mis dedos me suplican escribir. _

_Quise que este capítulo sea muy Mello, pero a la vez no tanto; por lo que de antemano pido disculpas si salió muy OC, el karma es demasiado maldito muchas veces, llámenlo ley de atracción o como deseen, pero para nuestro amigo Mello it's a bitch. Rina llegó para atormentarlo por lo visto, no sé si para enamorarlo, pero lo veremos luego._

_Los cambios que vivimos en la vida son lo que generan la felicidad de la misma, los que la llenan de sentido y los que nos brindan un motor para seguir adelante, para saber más, para hacer exactamente eso: vivir y parece que nuestro amigo Mello ha logrado descifrar un poco lo que la vida y los cambios le tienen preparado, ¿qué será lo que descifró? También lo veremos luego._

_Estamos en un capitulo que nos da pautas para cosillas futuras, tiene easter eggs escondidos así que tómense un momento de lectura pausada y relajada._

_Los he extrañado mucho, y espero que ustedes a mí, veo a los seguidores nuevos de la historia, leo las historias de mis anteriores seguidores y me llena de felicidad toda esta comunidad, sigamos creciendo juntos, ¿qué tal si me regalan un review para charlar un rato? _

_¡Los leo a todos!_


	7. El pasado puede doler

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió.

**Categoría:** Drama, amigos, porque el modo esta para ello.

**Detalles especiales:** **_Cursiva/Negrita_** para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** *chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan*

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**El pasado puede doler.**

"_Oh sí, el pasado puede doler, pero tal como yo lo veo, puedes huir de él o aprender."_

– _Rafiki, El Rey León_

Muchas veces la vida nos pone en caminos que jamás decidimos.

Anteriormente les dijeron que la vida estaba llena de elecciones y en esta historia todas las elecciones que se tomaron son capaces de llevarnos a donde estamos parados.

Para Misa eso solo significaba una cosa, tener a un detective loco detrás de ella, día y noche.

Detective que en estos momentos es conocido como "su novio" para solo una persona en particular.

― La verdad es que me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien.

No era precisamente esa la frase que buscaba escuchar, ni la conversación que pensaba tener.

― Si te soy sincera Yuri, prefiero que hablemos de esa sesión de fotos por la cual estamos aquí. ― No quería sonar grosera, pero tampoco buscaba explayar la conversa a un tema que la hacía sentir incómoda.

Realmente esas semanas habían resultado ser un poco tranquilas, en comparación a lo que podían haber sido, después de entregar la torta de chocolate como una muestra de su apoyo a la causa pensó que cesarían un poco las visitas y la vigilancia extrema del detective en cuestión; pero resultó ser que no disminuían en lo más mínimo, esa semana de la ofrenda de paz Ryuzaki había visitado su departamento al menos siete veces para sentarse a ver _Investigation Discovery_ como si fuese una droga mientras que ella se dedicaba a prepararle comida y bocadillos que pueda hacer de su presencia algo útil y tolerable. Dos semanas después, una chica con la apariencia de un conejo cobrizo indefenso, apareció con él a indicarle dónde se encontraban las cámaras que ya se habían instalado en su departamento mientras ella se encontraba en la grabación de un comercial, eso inició una discusión que terminó por hacer que el detective ojos de panda desaparezca de su vista por lo menos unos cinco días más; de la nada, una noche, llegó a decirle que como realizaban un mantenimiento del sistema debía vigilarla para saber que todo estaba en orden, Misa se disculpó, porque no era una chiquilla resentida como antes y porque buscaba hacer las paces.

― No es algo que me tome mucho a pecho, tu privacidad es, en efecto, una línea que no deberíamos cruzar y que, aunque las circunstancias lo permitan, bueno, debemos de comunicártelo te guste o no.

Esas fueron las palabras que Ryuzaki le dijo aquella noche, palabras que la hicieron sentir bien de cierta forma, él no era de esos que se disculpaban si creían que tenían la razón de algo por lo que aceptó la disculpa compartiendo con él una taza de café; ese día Yuri volvió a visitarla a su departamento, para su mala suerte y los volvió a ver juntos, suceso que terminó conllevando a la conversación que tenía en estos momentos dos semanas después.

― Que te puedo decir, me gusta saber que realmente estás yendo hacia adelante. ― Repuso su amiga mientras sorbía un poco de su té.

― Lo sé, pero en estos momentos necesito a la Yuri representante, sino llegaré tarde a la siguiente reunión.

Misa contestó mientras giraba su cabeza hacía la calle y acomodaba sus lentes de sol, era un soleado día de finales de Julio, las temperaturas estaban demasiado altas, pero a pesar de eso a ella le gustaba tomar el té o un café en la parte externa de los restaurantes, si bien es cierto, como una celebridad era peligroso, pero le gustaba sentir la brisa a ratos, ver a los transeúntes caminar por la calle enfrascados en sus vidas, observar los pájaros, los autos, la vida.

La vida que estuvo a punto de perderse si saltaba de esa azotea.

― Bueno, buscan hacerte una sesión de fotos para una entrevista sobre la última película que sacaste, la firma intenta promocionarla hasta el final y antes de que salga de los cines desean que te presentes a hablar de ella.

― No me parece una mala idea, por ahora estoy en pausa de proyectos cinematográficos y teatrales, así que tengo el tiempo suficiente para proyectos pequeños como estos.

― Entonces está decidido, ¿tienes contigo la agenda electrónica que te entregué hace meses? Para que puedas agendar la cita previa a la sesión.

Oh, oh.

Esa era la agenda que ella le entregó a Ryuzaki, en realidad, fueron las dos que tenía las que entregó y nunca fueron devueltas.

― Me matarás, pero la dejé en mi departamento, con todo esto de la pausa tengo más cabeza para recordar este tipo de eventos pequeños; pero por si acaso, lo anotaré en mi teléfono celular.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

― Necesito que cargues la agenda contigo, no sirve de nada pedirla a nuestro distribuidor sino vas a usarla, o pedirle millones si vas a perderlas. En esa cartera gigante que cargas créeme no ocupará mucho espacio.

― Sí señora.

Luego de una charla trivial – que no incluía el nombre Ryuzaki por ningún lado– Misa cambió su rumbo para verse con su abogada, habían tenido conversaciones por teléfono, pero debido a sus citas y a que ella se encontraba fuera de Japón no conseguían reunirse cara a cara; si el caso que ella estaba siguiendo involucraba a Ryuzaki de cierta forma tenía que tener cuidado, incluso pensaba en cerrarlo y darlo como algo sin resolver, algo no necesario; no podía correr riesgos.

Ryuzaki, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, era el mejor detective para llevar a cabo la investigación, si era él iba a resolverlo, de eso estaba segura. Confiaba en él en ese aspecto, y sabía – o al menos estaba segura– que la defendería.

Subió a su auto, manejó hasta un restaurante cerca del edificio de su departamento, habían quedado en verse ahí para poder regresar pronto y descansar; llegó diez minutos antes de lo indicado y para su sorpresa logró divisar una escena que realmente le llamó la atención.

Emma bajaba de un auto rojo y quien conducía ese auto era nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo secuas de Ryuzaki, Matt.

―NO. PUEDE. SER.

Bajó un poco sus gafas de sol, para ver si realmente estaba imaginando cosas, pero ella estaba ahí, terminando de hablar con él – sonriendo y todo– por la ventana del auto. Recuperó la compostura lo más pronto posible y decidió entrar al restaurante, a una mesa lejana y pedir inmediatamente un vaso con agua, eso le haría creer a Emma que llevaba un rato esperándola.

¿Qué demonios había visto?

Eso podía ser una coincidencia demasiado grande, pero conociendo a Ryuzaki, ¿realmente era una coincidencia?, si él la tenía vigilada, eso quiere decir que también a su abogada; lo que le molestaba de todo era pensar que ese muchacho estaba usando a Emma para obtener información, sea cual sea la forma en que ella se haya acercado a Misa, Ryuzaki jamás le diría quien era él realmente por lo que solo la estaría usando, a ambos se los veía cercanos por ende llevaban tiempo viéndose, saliendo, teniendo algo. Las sonrisas de complicidad – como las que había visto entre ellos– no se regalan de la noche a la mañana.

Ryuzaki iba diez mil pasos delante de ella.

― Demonios… ―susurró mientras sorbía un poco de su agua esperando verla ingresar.

Era momento de poner en práctica sus dotes de actriz, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, que tanto sabía ella, ¿realmente Emma desconocía quién era ese muchacho?, se empinó un poco para ver por el ventanal entre sillas si se acercaba su abogada y en efecto así era, tomó velozmente el celular de emergencia que cargaba en su cartera, uno que no estaba a nombre de ella y que lo usaba solo en casos privados muy urgentes, ese número no lo conocía nadie, mucho menos Ryuzaki, de eso se aseguró bastante bien.

Se lo apegó al oído justo cuando Emma volteaba para verla frente a frente y empezó su actuación.

― Cielo, la verdad es que no sé cómo quedó ese asunto…sí, hoy la veo…espera justo acabó de llegar, colgaré y cualquier cosa te comunico…sí, lo sé, nos vemos más tarde… ¡Te amo! ―terminó su actuación con una sonrisa, un leve suspiro y guardando el teléfono en su cartera.

La cara de Emma era _priceless._

¿Cuál era su plan? Sencillo, si Emma salía con Matt podrían tocar el tema del amor y lo traería a él sin problema alguno a la conversación, de esa manera sabría si se conocían por casualidad, si él estaba usándola y le hacía creer que le gustaba o alguna cosa semejante; en el caso que recién lo conozca, lo tomaría como un conocido que le llama la atención trayéndolo de igual a la conversación para que Misa sepa cuanta cercanía tenían esos dos y en caso, fortuito, de que Ryuzaki haya hecho algún sucio movimiento – como evitaba pensar, pero jamás descartar–, en cualquiera de los casos Emma iría a contarle a Matt que Misa en efecto tenía un novio escondido y él se lo contaría a Ryuzaki quien la confrontaría.

Y eso demostraría que no era tan tonta como todos a su alrededor realmente pensaban.

― ¡Hola Emma! Hace tanto que no nos vemos, toma asiento.

Emma salió de sus cavilaciones lo más rápido que pudo, ¿qué era lo que había escuchado?, con Matt dejaron en claro que usarían micrófonos cuando ambos se encuentren separados en los exteriores de los HQ, por lo que no solo fue ella la que escuchó lo que había dicho Misa.

Por el auricular Matt le instaba a guardar la calma, sentarse y sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

― ¡Hola Misa! Muchas gracias por toda la paciencia que has tenido en estos días, la verdad es que fue de urgencia todo lo sucedido con mi familia, pero vengo recargada y con información que puede ser útil para la investigación.

― Eso suena fantástico, la verdad es que si me gustaría llegar a un punto final con todo este asunto, no sé si alcanzaste a escuchar y debo, ante todo, pedirte disculpas por no haberlo comentado antes, pero estoy saliendo con alguien y ambos estamos muy consternados con este asunto, más que nadie sabes que te busqué porque necesito resguardar mi privacidad, no busco que mi relación salga a la luz y después de tener que mudarme hasta Kobe necesito cerciorarme que estamos a salvo de cualquier comentario amarillista que pueda poner los reflectores sobre nosotros.

Con eso, la trampa había sido cien por ciento lanzada.

― Entiendo, no tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es que es normal querer resguardar la privacidad en este tipo de eventos, pero como tu abogada necesito conocer si el muchacho en cuestión de quien me hablas es del mundo de la farándula, o no y en cualquier caso de que sea así debo saber su nombre.

Eso era algo que Misa no había pensado, sopesó un instante, un leve instante antes de que su mente de forma automática suelte un nombre.

― Hi..roshi eh…Nakamura, Hiroshi Nakamura. ÉL es un _normie_ la verdad, nada de la farándula y me gustaría que siga siendo así.

Emma sacó una libreta y empezó a anotar el nombre, Misa se sentía como esas niñas otakus de 15 años que debían inventar novios imaginarios en la escuela para que nadie crea que realmente estaban enamoradas del protagonista de su nueva manga shoujo.

― Entiendo, las cosas de la vida, ¿no? Generalmente uno nunca sabe de quién terminará enamorándose.

― Eso es cierto, tú…por casualidad, tienes novio o ¿no? La verdad es que no puedo conversar de estas cosas en particular con nadie, eres la primera que sabe del asunto. ―Misa logró sonar convencida, le hizo creer a Emma que realmente confiaba en ella de una forma ciega, lo cual, ayudaba a que su plan sea cada vez más efectivo.

Emma por su lado necesitaba sacar más información, tenía a un pelirrojo jodiéndole por el auricular.

― La verdad es que sí, es algo odioso a veces, pero tiene encanto. Se llama…eh…Matt.

¡BINGO!

― Un nombre extranjero, ¿es de USA?

― Británico, la verdad.

El aludido, mientras escuchaba la conversación desde el auto, casi se atraganta con la soda de manzana que bebía. ¿En qué momento se torno todo de esta forma?, no importaba la verdad, debía comunicar en ese instante a Ryuzaki el nuevo descubrimiento que tenían. Ya luego indagaría más con Emma

Dentro del restaurante Misa entendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas: era el Matt de Ryuzaki, no había duda de ello; Emma salía con él, lo había confirmado; Ryuzaki debía haberlo mandado a él –¿o a Emma? – para socavar información sobre ella.

― Debe ser lindo salir con alguien y poder lucirlo al mundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ― En estos momentos, la conversación de ambas se había convertido en "quién consigue sacar mayor información de cada una"

― ¿Matt y yo? Desde hace unos dos meses, me ha ayudado bastante con mi situación familiar, asumo tú sales con Hiroshi desde hace más tiempo.

― Desde ya hace unos 6 meses la verdad, espero que esta vez si dure, nos hemos visto un poco menos que antes debido a todo este problema, me comentaste que tenías novedades.

― En efecto, en estos meses se han realizado investigaciones con un grupo de técnicos especializados en el área, tenemos una filtración de información, debido a la interferencia de un artefacto electrónico, que al conectarse con el wifi al que también están conectadas las cámaras logra hacer una conexión con estas y…

―…Roba la información que captan las mismas. ― Misa la interrumpió por inercia, había logrado entender lo que hablaba y porque descifró la última pieza del rompecabezas, Emma era mandada por Ryuzaki, ninguna otra persona podría tener la capacidad técnica de conseguir la conclusión que le acaba de dar ella.

― Exacto, lo que el equipo no sabe es de donde viene este artefacto, dónde está, estamos averiguándolo, pero tomará algo de tiempo.

Misa estaba a punto de terminar la conversación, se sentía traicionada de cierta forma e impotente, ¿por qué todo lo que ella hacia era como si dependía de los hilos que Ryuzaki movía?, sentía que toda su vida desde que lo conoció no era realmente suya.

Justo cuando iba a soltar su frase de despedida y salir corriendo sintió una mirada sobre ella, una muy enojada mirada; alzó la vista, con la esperanza de que no sea nada malo, solo un fan quizás o algo típico y normal, pero al hacerlo se vio acorralada por dos ojos de panda pertenecientes a un detective sin aliento que la observaba desde la entrada.

Ok, definitivamente, Emma era una espía de Ryuzaki.

Luego de un segundo, volteó a ver a Emma, soltó un suspiro de derrota y continúo.

― Gracias Emma, pero debo irme, continuaremos esta reunión después…creo que antes de lo que realmente creía.

Tomó su cartera, sin esperar a que ella respondiese y caminó para enfrentarse a su sombra.

― No pensé que alguien como tú podía correr. ― Soltó con mucha ponzoña en sus palabras.

― No corrí todo el camino. A tu departamento. Ahora.

― ¿También me das órdenes? ― No permitió que él continúe, sino que siguió de largo, caminó hasta su auto, subió sin esperarlo y arrancó para dirigirse al edificio.

Era un momento, breve, fugaz, efímero en el que ella podía realizar unos pequeños ejercicios de respiración para armarse de valor y no llorar del enojo.

Bajó del auto, subió el ascensor y se dirigió hasta su departamento. No dejó la puerta cerrada, sabía que él le pisaba los talones.

Cuando el detective en cuestión entró al departamento, ella ya se encontraba sentada en la sala, esperándolo lo más calmada y relajada posible.

― ¿Por qué muchas veces eres tan infantil? ―Soltó Ryuzaki con un ligero tinte de veneno en su voz.

― ¿Infantil? ¿Yo?, no me hagas reír, yo no soy la que tiene una enfermiza fascinación de andar metiéndose en los asuntos que no le importan, en la vida de otras personas, involucrándome en su felicidad, en su mundo, o moviendo su vida de la forma en cómo se me dé la gana.

Ryuzaki la miró un segundo, estaba histérico y su tono tan neutral lo ponía más enojado.

― ¿Tienes idea de la razón por la cuál hago lo que hago? Misa, eres una criminal que debería estar en la cárcel, pero que, gracias a mí, y escúchalo muy bien, A MÍ sigue con su carrera de actriz engañando a la gente, viviendo una vida de libertad, teniendo novios ocultos por ahí. ― Intentó que su tono sea neutral, enfático, pero neutral.

― ¿Entonces eso es lo que te molesta? ¿qué salga con alguien que no se encontraba en tus malditos planes?

Ryuzaki decidió analizar esa pregunta un instante, ¿era eso lo que le molestaba?, ¿qué ella salga con alguien o que él no haya sido capaz de descubrirlo?, no tener la respuesta lo frustraba aún más.

― No te soporto.

― ¡Genial! Yo tampoco, estoy cansada de tener que responder por mis actos a una persona como tú, estoy cansada que la gente a mi alrededor sean personas que manipulan mi vida para ti, estoy cansada de no poder ser feliz. Quiero ser feliz, quiero vivir, quiero liberarme de todo lo de mi pasado incluyéndote a ti. ― Para el final Misa ya tenía una que otra lagrima cayéndole por la mejilla, estaba cansada.

Él la había llamado como tantas veces, una asesina, solo que esta vez fue con una rabia disfrazada de neutralidad que ella no pudo soportar, le dolió muy en el fondo de su ser. Ryuzaki era una forma de recordar su pasado, de remontarse a esas épocas de manipulación, de dolor, de delirio, de descontrol; épocas muy negras en su vida.

Ella había cambiado, pero el pasado seguía asechándola y darse cuenta que realmente pudo haber estado danzando en la palma de el detective la lastimaba.

El pasado definitivamente podía doler hasta la médula.

― No te soporto, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, lo sabes y si soy sincero, sí, me molesta que salgas con alguien, pero no por mis planes ya que no existe ninguno.

A esas alturas, Ryuzaki ya se había calmado un poco, ella empezó a llorar y no es que él era tan bueno con mujeres llorando, su cerebro se comportaba como las PC en pantallazo azul, no sabía que hacer; se notaba que ella estaba sufriendo, antes había visto como poco a poco podía desmoronarse, como los fantasmas de su pasado habían implantado monstruos en su mente, monstruos que la consumían lentamente y la dirigían a una muerte segura, podía luchar sin ganar la batalla, él la había visto intentarlo, la había visto sobre ese barandal mientras su propio corazón, el corazón de piedra que presumía siempre tener, se desbocaba gritando que parase porque no podría vivir sabiendo que murió bajo sus narices, pero sin poder demostrarlo porque era un detective y ella una criminal. Solo el pacto con Rem era lo que podía sanamente mantener a tope sus emociones, crear excusas y poder estar a su lado sin sentirse en medio de la lealtad a sus convicciones o lo que buscaba su corazón.

Misa solo lo miró, un rato en silencio, pero lista para dar guerra porque esta discusión estaba lejos de terminar.

― Tú fuiste el que mandó a Emma hacia mi desde un principio, ¿no? Es imposible que hayas descubierto lo de Hiroshi sin que lo hayas hecho.

― Pude haber implantado micrófonos en tu calzado o cartera, no necesariamente pudo ser ella.

― Ni te atrevas, en estos momentos, a tomarme como idiota. Reviso mis bolsos y calzado todos los días para evitar eso justamente.

Ryuzaki respiró hondo, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando dejó que sus emociones se apoderen de sus pies y lo lleven a la puerta de ese restaurante? Había sido muy irresponsable, no profesional y lejos de la actitud que un detective debe tener, ahora debía dar explicaciones.

―…La mandé, pero luego de que ella ya estuviese trabajando contigo. Supimos de que la habías contratado, que trabajaba en el caso y que en su momento era parte del FBI, por si no lo sabías antes. Creí que podía ser bueno tener a alguien como ella trabajando para mí y envié a Matt a buscarla, para ese entonces sabía que sucedía algo con las cámaras y su ayuda sería útil, además de que podíamos mantener un contacto más cercano contigo, por si no lo has notado no eres de esas que suele decirme a la primera las cosas, por lo que necesito de alguien con un tiempo de respuesta más rápido. Renunció al FBI y había estado bajo mi mando desde que perdió contacto contigo, hasta ahora.

― Entonces… ¿ella no llegó a mí por qué tú la enviaste al inicio sino después?

― Exacto.

Misa soltó un largo suspiro y relajó un poco los hombros, Ryuzaki la observó, no habían dejado de mirarse desde hace un buen rato y al caer en cuenta de ello se sintió algo cohibido, por lo que bajó la mirada y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

― ¿Quién es, entonces, Hiroshi Nakamura? ―terminó soltando la pregunta para sacarse el bichito de la cabeza, su corazón palpitaba de una forma rápida e irregular esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

― Un invento, ¿crees qué si hubiese salido con alguien mi representante no lo hubiese sabido? Solo vi a Emma con Matt cuando llegaba al restaurante, yo llegué antes y creé la historia. Supe que o él estaba usándola o tú la habías enviado, creí que ella o él iría a contarte después, pero resulta que quizás ella tenía un micrófono consigo.

Un gran peso de los hombros de Ryuzaki se liberó, ella no salía con nadie.

Misa se lo quedó viendo un rato para luego voltear la cabeza a un lado, ¿cómo es que sentía que ya lo había perdonado tan rápido?, habían tenido una discusión dolorosa, en la que ambos habían vuelto a recordar cosas negras del pasado, cosas que creyeron haber aprendido, pero que resulta no lo hicieron.

Una discusión en la que muchos trapos sucios salieron a la luz.

L sabía, lo sabía en el fondo, que tenía sentimientos hacia la actriz, todos lo sabían, pero estaba consciente de que él no era capaz de hacerla feliz, jamás podría. Ella era una actriz talentosa, prometedora, muy hermosa que había logrado crecer, avanzar y ser mejor – él sabía que ella era mejor que antes– merecía algo que él no podía darle y eso le molestaba, lo llevaba a un lugar muy oscuro de su mente.

Misa sabía que él era alguien de quien ella no podría liberarse, alguien que estaría como su sombra quizás por siempre, ¿cómo podría ser feliz con él atrás de ella?, ¿quería perderlo, no tenerlo en su vida?, el detective no le desagradaba, eso era seguro, él era una especie de amigo y cuando decía especie es que bordaba en la enemistad ya que él le recordaba todo lo malo de su pasado, de un pasado del que creció, pero no olvidó, ¿aprendió de él? No lo sabía.

El drama que vivía en su día a día desde que Ryuzaki llegó estaba pasándole factura; muchos días fueron hermosos, lo admitía, tranquilos y divertidos, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan mal cuando lo veía y recordaba etapas de su vida, una etapa llamada Light.

¿Será que podrían tener una relación sin que ambos puedan pensar en el ayer?, dejar el pasado libre era una opción, es algo que no se puede cambiar, es lo que recuerdas, lo que imaginas recordar, lo que te convences recordar o lo que pretendes recordar, eso lo dejó claro Harold Pinter, pero… ¿era tan sencillo como lo plantean los pensadores, los dramaturgos, los escritores?

El pasado, como el futuro, son cosas que no se pueden cambiar; el pasado porque ya fue, sucedió, a menos que poseas una máquina del tiempo, crees paradojas con el afán de enmendar tus errores y conviertas la línea temporal en un completo caos; cosa que a esas alturas para Misa era un rotundo no, pero para Ryuzaki – después de todo lo sucedido en el caso Kira– era un tal vez, que al fin y al cabo no sería realidad; y el futuro, simplemente no estaba escrito. Solo les quedaba el presente, que en esos momentos ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si estaban tirándolo por la borda.

Misa se sentía cansada, Ryuzaki no sabía como continuar con la conversación o como mirarla sin sentirse mal al respecto de todo.

Ambos fueron salvados por una llamada.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco por el timbre, al instante identificó el sonido como proveniente de su teléfono, recogió su bolso y empezó a buscarlo, Ryuzaki tomó eso como una forma de escape, lentamente dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

― Disculpa, tengo que con…testar. ― Misa alzó la mirada y vio que se encontraba sola.

Luego de suspirar contestó para subir a su habitación y tomar un delicioso baño relajante. Lo necesitaba.

-.-

Una hora después de que entró la llamada, Misa se encontraba en su bañera, con una copa de vino a un costado, cansada y pensando en que hacer.

Había sido invitada a una gala benéfica, una mascarada, toda la alta alcurnia japonesa se encontraría ahí, necesitaban recaudar fondos para las personas afectadas por el terremoto ocurrido el mes de abril en Kumamoto, ese tipo de eventos eran los únicos a los que generalmente le gustaba asistir, eventos que buscaban ayudar causas nobles que le permitan a ella sentirse mejor consigo misma, que contribuía de forma positiva en algo.

Le habían dado dos pases, ella y un acompañante, era ahí en dónde empezaba su dilema y lo que había llevado a que se sirva una copa de vino para acompañar su baño.

Sopesaba si podía ser una ofrenda de paz, la segunda que iba a realizar, luego de reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta que la discusión fue muy dramática y eso que ella era la reina del drama. Podían haber afrontado la situación de diferentes formas, pero ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, se dejaron llevar por su temperamento y no consideraron lo siguiente que era la incomodidad del asunto. Ella no quería que sus días se conviertan en algo difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo porque Ryuzaki estaría a su lado hasta que el problema que los ataba se solucione, y quizás hasta después de ello, por lo que la reconciliación era un deber más que un quizás.

Le dio un último sorbo a su copa, resuelta a hacer lo único que podía hacer, invitaría a Ryuzaki a la gala con ella. Sería una mascarada, nadie debía saber quién era quién, el anfitrión era de esos millonarios un poco estrafalarios que buscaba siempre dar a sus invitados una sorpresa en cada evento, lo cual, en este caso, beneficiaba a Misa al cien por ciento, Ryuzaki podía decirle no, creyendo que estaría expuesto al escrutinio público, ella sabía que debía mantener su perfil bajo y su identidad en secreto, el gran L no podía ser descubierto nunca, pero al ser una mascarada, nadie podría saber si eran ellos o de quienes se trataba y lo bueno de esos eventos, era que la prensa no estaba invitada que se diga, en eso el anfitrión había sido claro, la única condición era que los invitados den una generosa donación o en su defecto participen en una subasta para recaudar fondos, la subasta no creía que sería del agrado de los dos, por lo que ella se encargaría de la donación y con eso podían asistir sin problemas.

Salió de la bañera, tomo su salida de baño y buscó ropa de casa, unas leggings de yoga cómodas de algodón, una blusa suelta oversize, converse cómodos, se quedó con el cabello recogido y buscó sus lentes de descanso, aún en ropa de casa le gustaba sumar accesorios _chic _a su _outfit_; se dispuso a salir para buscar al detective, necesitaba decírselo cara a cara y aprovechar para disculparse.

No sabía exactamente donde buscarlo, por lo que tenía las siguientes opciones: recorrer todo el edificio, o simplemente buscar a Watari que era prácticamente lo mismo.

Caminó por el pasillo para subir al ascensor y para su buena suerte el octogenario estaba ahí con una charola de dulces dispuesto a salir.

― ¡Watari! Que sorpresa, es justo a quien estaba buscando.

― Señorita Amane, es un placer verla, ¿indíqueme en que puedo ayudarla?

― La verdad es que busco a Ryuzaki, y al verlo con esos dulces asumo usted hace lo mismo, ¿no? ― Misa señaló con su dedo la charola de dulces y esbozo una sonrisa, Watari le caía extremadamente bien.

― Claro que sí, se encuentra en su departamento, en este mismo piso, iba a entregarle esto ya que no ha salido de ahí en un buen rato y puede que los necesite.

La oportunidad no podía ser más perfecta.

― Si me indica cual es el departamento yo podría llevárselos y conversar con él lo que necesito.

Watari miró a Misa y entendió que la razón por la cual L no salía era porque algo había sucedido entre ellos, ese muchacho podía ser como un niño cuando quería.

― Me ayudaría mucho, señorita Amane, el departamento es el que se encuentra al final del pasillo pasando el suyo. ― Watari sonrió y le entregó la charola. Dejaría que ambos puedan resolver lo que sea que se traían entre ellos, ya era hora de que empiecen a hacerlo.

Misa tomó la charola, agradeció a Watari y se encaminó hacía el departamento del susodicho.

Llego a donde le indicaron, tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos hasta que abrieron la puerta y un par de ojos ojerosos la miraron con sorpresa.

―…Hola ― Ryuzaki se serenó al instante, Misa ya había captado la sorpresa, pero de igual él no buscaba que pueda ver más allá de las expresiones que ya había visto de él ese día. Iba en contra de todos sus principios personales.

― Hola, ehm…me topé con Watari en la salida del ascensor, me entregó esto para que pueda venir a dejártelo. ¿Puedo pasar? ― Misa preguntó tratando de sonar amistosa, tranquila y con un ligero tono de disculpa.

Ryuzaki no podía decirle que no a la forma en como le hablaba, se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio para pasar.

Su departamento era muy normal, sabía que él no había escogido nada de lo que se encontraba ahí, era tan fuera de su caracterización, la sala se componía de una pared llena de libros y diferentes arreglos, un sillón estilo griego, otro normal y dos butacas, en medio una alfombra y un mesa central con unos arreglos de cristal; se veía una escalera que imaginaba iba hacía arriba, el comedor era pequeño pero elegante con unos espejos en la pared y un aparador bajo ellos, todo en tonos neutros, beige, blancos y tintes verdes sacramento.

― Vaya, amo tu departamento, tiene estilo.

Misa se sentó en la sala y dejo la charola en la mesa central.

― Quiero asumir que no vienes solo a dejar esto, ¿verdad?

Directo al grano, típico de Ryuzaki.

― Bueno, como se que no te gusta andar con rodeos lo diré de una vez, vine a disculparme, no debí de haber reaccionado como lo hice hoy.

Ryuzaki se atontó por un instante, en primer lugar, no procesaba del todo que ella estaba ahí, en su puerta; en segundo lugar no procesaba lo diferente, llamativa y de cierta forma guapa en extremo que se veía con esos lentes y esas leggings; y en tercer lugar, no podía comprender porque se disculpaba, reflexionando en su habitación cayó en cuenta que casi todo era culpa suya, de una forma u otra, fue quien hizo que los hechos sean de la forma en como fueron. Ella no debía disculparse.

Pero las aceptaría.

― Disculpas aceptadas, creo que, en efecto, yo debo disculparme igual. No debí de haberte ido a buscar de esa forma, fue imprudente.

Frio. Seco. Monótono.

Misa estaba por blanquear los ojos un poco.

― Bueno, era eso y, además, vengo a hacerte una propuesta. Más bien, una invitación. He sido invitada a una gala, una mascarada y creo que me vendría bien el acompañamiento de alguien, ya sabes, es un momento difícil para que salga sin protección, por lo que quería saber si deseas acompañarme. Es eso o pedirle a Mello quizás, ya que es parte de tu clan.

Algo dentro de Ryuzaki se sintió como un puñal directo a la espalda. ¿Mello?, ¿qué carajos tiene él que ver? O sea, quien la cuida es él, quien la vigila es él, quien debería de ir es él.

― Sería muy riesgoso si uno de ellos va, es una mascarada, ¿no?, podría asistir sin problemas y acompañarte, nadie debe saber que vamos juntos tampoco. Es parte del trabajo el mantener una vigilancia propicia, si deseas un micrófono también puedo dártelo, pero que estés acompañada sería ideal.

Misa sabía que no le gustaría que nombrase a Mello, ese día que el joven estaba en su departamento y llegó Ryuzaki, como siempre de sorpresa, este último se puso algo incómodo con él ahí y después hizo muchas preguntas, sobre que hacía en su departamento y por qué no se lo había notificado de antemano. Así que lo usó y el detective termino mordiendo el anzuelo.

―Entonces está decidido, será el viernes de la siguiente semana, espero que consigas un buen traje ― se levantó de la silla y caminó para pararse frente a él mientras de puntitas estiraba su mano para apartar un mechón del rostro de Ryuzaki ― y, por favor, haz algo con este cabello, creo que un corte no te vendría mal.

La rubia bajó su mano y salió del departamento.

Ryuzaki soltó todo el aire que mantenía preso en sus pulmones al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no se había dado cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, que era capaz de escuchar su corazón desbocarse.

Y la segunda, Misa tenía ligeras pecas en su cara, cerca de las mejillas y, además, olía a rosas.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Me vengo a disculpar con un capítulo que muchos me han pedido, lamento haber estado tan ausente, pero créanme la vida de adulta me impide poder ser más frecuente con mis actualizaciones, estoy organizándome nuevamente para darles capítulos nuevos cada mes o dos meses, sean pacientes, se los pido de corazón :( Realmente me gusta trabajar bien en mis historias, las reviso una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que me encuentre satisfecha con el resultado, pido que las lea alguien siempre antes de subirlas para saber que no he divagado y cuando todo esta en check la subo para su deleite. Este capitulo tiene drama, y ciertas cosas que harán del siguiente uno que se les va a gustar. Gracias por todos sus mensajes internos, gracias por apoyarme a la distancia, a mi querida InOuji muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, siempre llenos de emoción que me alegran cada vez, vayan y lean su historia **El mundo a nuestra manera**, se las recomiendo a todos.

Estaré subiendo capítulos pronto, mientras, busco mejorar siempre, llenarme de nuevas ideas y de poder hacer a todos felices con lo que escribo; así que, si tienen una crítica, ideas, o solo desean hablar de la vida en general pueden dejarme un Review y con gusto charlamos :3


	8. Odisea Parte 1

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA: GAME OVER**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Este es solo un fanfic.

**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic está basado en un universo alterno, en el que Light Yagami es el único que muere, L sigue vivo al igual que sus sucesores. Además de que ya han pasado algunos años desde que esto sucedió.

**Categoría:** ¿Querían romance?

**Detalles especiales:** **_Cursiva/Negrita_** para pensamientos de forma general. _Cursiva_ para resaltar datos o palabras importantes.

**Parejas:** por ahí, hay cosas que se desarrollan de formas en las que no pensé antes.

**Narración del capítulo:** 3ra persona

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Odisea Parte 1**

_Los tímpanos le reventaban, sentía un ligero líquido caliente caer de su oído hacia su nariz mientras el olor a óxido, muy peculiar, le inspiraba nauseas._

_Su corazón desbocaba del pecho, estaba asustada y de forma rápida buscó con su mirada al conductor, el cuello le dolía, pero necesitaba cerciorarse que él estaba bien. Lo vio mientras su acompañante intentaba decirle algo, jamás había visto su expresión de la forma en como la tenía, él también estaba asustado._

_Quiso contestarle, solo que la voz no le salía de su garganta, y se sentía pesada, cansada._

_Necesitaba dormir, solo cinco minutos de reparador sueño._

_Y así fue como cerró sus ojos._

_**24 horas antes.**_

L se encontraba en una gran encrucijada.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión que podría llegar a costarle la vida.

― ¿Es necesario qué sea uno de estos dos? ― preguntó, no muy convencido de que sea una buena idea.

El octogenario que lo acompañaba lo miró de forma severa y contestó.

― _Debe_ ser uno de estos dos, es una gala. O es un _tuxedo_ negro o un royal blue.

El detective suspiró, hace una semana no pensó que sería posible sentirse tan nervioso previo a un evento que no tenía nada que ver con espionaje o cosas detectivescas, era una mera salida de cortesía.

O eso era lo que quería pensar.

― Me voy con el negro, es neutral.

Watari sonrió, nunca creyó que podría llegar el momento en que el joven detective tendría que encontrarse en tan gran apuro, decidir un tuxedo, en vez de una estrategia. Menuda barbaridad. Había estado días persiguiéndolo para determinar que usaría, cada vez se le escapaba, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre y era hora de llegar a la parte más crítica.

― Perfecto, ahora siéntate, necesitas un corte.

Unos pisos más abajo la joven rubia reía con dos chicas particulares mientras buscaban en su armario uno de los tantos vestidos aún con etiqueta que podía usar.

Resultaba que al día siguiente de su tregua con Ryuzaki, éste le aseguró que era hora de conversar con Emma para que pueda conocer su papel en todo el asunto que llevaban a cabo, cuando Misa subió a los cuarteles generales del equipo encontró a Mello, Matt, Near, Emma y a una chica de cabellos cobre que no había visto nunca. Ryuzaki habló con todos, comentándoles – sin entrar en muchos detalles – como Misa había llegado a conocer la situación de Emma y decidieron de que forma se llevarían a cabo las cosas desde ese momento en adelante.

Misa sería parte del equipo.

O al menos, eso era lo que Ryuzaki quería hacerle sentir y no es que ella era una tonta, olía sus intenciones a distancia, pero le daría un poco de beneficio de duda. Como "parte del equipo" le presentaron nuevamente a todos sin entrar en muchos detalles, y sin tocar mucho el tema de quién era cada uno.

Muy en el fondo, Emma tenía sus dudas, dudas referentes a la relación entre Misa y Ryuzaki, este último decía que la actriz era una criminal y que debía por eso vigilarla, tenerla cerca, pero sus acciones indicaban completamente lo contrario, ella no olvidaba lo sucedido en el restaurante durante su reunión con la actriz así que, luego de la presentación, bajó con Rina para por fin conversar bien de todo lo que Misa necesitaba saber y para tener una segunda versión de la historia.

La actriz las recibió con entusiasmo, conversaron por horas, y tocó todos los temas que la ex agente necesitaba saber, por otro lado, Rina tenía una misión previamente dada por Ryuzaki, él sabía que Emma, como agente, no se daría por vencida y tenía dudas sobre lo que sucedía entre la rubia y él, por lo que le pidió que cada vez que Emma se reuniese con Misa ella esté presente para indagar en cualquier conversación sospechosa que tengan.

Al detective no se le escapaba nada.

Pero, las tres mujeres, resultaron hacer _clic,_ siendo las únicas en ese edificio y sin tener con quienes más conversar de ciertos asuntos las tres llegaron a compenetrarse bastante bien en esa última semana y ahora se encontraban ayudándola a buscar un vestido para su cita.

― No es una cita, ya se los dije. ―Misa estaba cansada de sentirse en el escrutinio público con todo esto de la gala.

No solo tuvo que contarles a las chicas la situación, sino que a Yuri también, y como su representante, no le agradaba del todo la idea de que Misa tuviese que asistir públicamente con él, pero no había marcha atrás así que debía aguantarse.

―Si te soy sincera, me parece fantástico que una mujer invite a un hombre a una cita, no es algo generalmente visto. ― Comentó Rina mientras buscaba en el gran armario de la actriz algo que considere adecuado.

―Y no solo eso, sino que invitaste a Ryuzaki, quien terminó diciéndote que sí, lo que lo hace más genial. ― Emma aún no podía creer del todo como las cosas se habían desarrollado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Cuando Misa les contó de la gala y la invitación, la pelinegra fue a buscar a Ryuzaki, necesitaba saber si era cierto y como realizarían la logística de ese día, obviamente no le contarían a Misa, para ella su relación con la actriz – si bien es cierto, se llevaban bien, pero trabajo es trabajo– era buena no difería entre sus antiguas relaciones sujeto – misión por lo que pensó no dejarían las cosas sin vigilancia. Para su sorpresa, el detective ojeroso solo contestó que tenía todo bajo control y no necesitaría de nadie.

Así que, en efecto, era una cita.

―Digan lo que digan, para mí es mera cortesía. Ahora, que dicen: ¿negro, rojo, o beige? ―La actriz evadió el tema, presentándoles tres vestidos de diferentes cortes, colores y estilos, para ayudarla a decidir.

El negro era un vestido largo, con un corte alto a un costado, ajustado estilo griego de un solo hombro con encajes y transparencias. El rojo, era uno estilo sirena largo con cola recortada, strapless sencillo y de una sola tonalidad, sobrio y elegante. Y el beige, era un vestido con escote en V y con falda en corte A suelto, con ligeros brillos y transparencias, de tiras finas ajustadas en la cintura dejando la espalda al descubierto con un escote bajo.

Decisiones difíciles.

― Beige. / ― Rojo. ― Soltaron Emma y Rina al mismo tiempo.

Misa soltó una risita y decidió probarse ambos vestidos para ver cual convencía a las tres, decidir peinado juntas y maquillaje, para luego buscar zapatos.

Ser mujer era extremadamente divertido.

**12 horas antes. En alguna parte del no tan vasto y finito mundo.**

La estrategia se estaba terminando de preparar, tenían casi todo listo.

Llevaban años, muchos años en esto, moldeando las circunstancias, las conexiones, las personas.

Un hombre alto y extraño se encontraba tecleando de forma veloz un código que se podía observar en la pantalla sintiendo el éxtasis del triunfo cercano. Una mujer, de pie junto a él, solo lo observaba, preguntándose como las cosas habían terminado siendo cómo eran ahora.

― ¿Crees que ella actúe de la forma en como pensamos? Nos brindó la información inicial es cierto, pero no sabemos si el vínculo que ha creado evitará que mueva las fichas como crees que lo haría. ―La mujer miró a su compañero cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sintiendo reticencia.

― Calma, las barajas ya fueron lanzadas y cada quien actuará de la forma en como se ha previsto, incluso tu y yo. ―El hombre terminó de teclear y volteándose en su silla, sentado de forma extraña, observó a la mujer frente a él.

― Lo que si me gustaría hacer es darte crédito, no pensé que el plan inicial funcionaría, ahora debemos esperar y estar listos. Prepara todo, nos moveremos hasta Kobe, necesito iniciar los preparativos para nuestro experimento.

La mujer rodó los ojos mientras le daba la espalda para salir de la habitación.

Cuando abandonó el Nuevo Mundo por amor no creyó que sería para convertirse en una criminal, si bien es cierto fue por voluntad propia, en estos momentos estaba empezando a dudar.

El pasillo largo, oscuro y un poco lúgubre la llevó hasta la habitación que ella denominó como: _"Su cuarto especial"_, el de él, no el suyo, dentro se encontraba toda la colección que cualquier asesino podría desear: armas blancas, elementos de tortura, grabaciones, pistas falsas, todo un arsenal para llevar a cabo cualquier misión que implique generar una serie de eventos que busquen desatar el pánico colectivo.

Se colocó unos guantes, tomó un maletín y guardó todo lo que con anterioridad habían decidido sería usado en su nueva misión. La misión que iniciaría su carrera criminal. Una infamia, pero un deber. Estaba decidida.

De esta no había marcha atrás.

Tomó el teléfono con línea segura, mandó un mensaje para preparar el jet privado y aventurarse a las fauces del Yomi. Caminó de regreso a la habitación, él ya se encontraba listo, la esperaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, esa pose un poco encorvada suya y la mirada perdida, hacia el horizonte, perdida en alguna estrategia nueva para poner en práctica apenas lleguen a su destino.

Era hora de iniciar el show.

**10 horas antes.**

Cierta joven posó un termo con chocolate frío sobre el escritorio que compartía con su compañero; el olor fresco del dulce recién preparado advirtió al joven de su presencia.

Alzó la cabeza y se topó con un par de grandes lentes.

― Nos vamos de excursión. ― Soltó Rina mientras jugaba con sus dedos un poco nerviosa, parecía que había adquirido todo su valor para decir esa simple frase.

Mello la miró perplejo, se echó hacía atrás en la silla y subió sus pies sobre la mesa.

― Necesito terminar de _setear_ este intercomunicador para L, ¿no puede acompañarte Emma? ― Regresó su atención al computador, tenía una especie de caja conectada al mismo y tecleaba rápidamente.

Rina lo miró durante un segundo, ya debía estar acostumbrada al blondo, pero su personalidad la terminaba poniendo nerviosa de vez en cuando, esta era una de esas veces así que inspiró y dijo:

― Resulta que ella y Matt salieron a realizar una excursión por su cuenta. Así que solo me quedas tú. ― Ladeó la cabeza a un costado dejando que sus cabellos ocres cayeran por su hombro mientras jugaba con la cadena de su collar, ese día su look difería del cotidiano: cargaba un pantalón jean de tiro alto que marcaba su cintura con un cinturón negro, una camiseta de Metallica por dentro y converse negros, se había maquillado ligeramente resaltando sus labios con un labial rojo oscuro, cortesía de Misa Amane, quien había influido de cierta forma en la vestimenta y cuidado de apariencia física de Rina.

Mello soltó un suspiro de derrota, no es que no buscaba hacerle compañía, sino que sentía le había hecho _demasiada compañía_ desde que llegó a trabajar con ellos; el semestre había terminado de forma segura hace solo unos días, le gustaba salir con Rina, era divertida, algo insegura, pero enfocada en su propósito, inteligente hasta la médula y muchos otros buenos calificativos más. Calificativos que estaba tomando muy en cuenta últimamente y eso lo hacía sentirse ansioso.

Pero no podía negarse, sentía que no.

― Bueno, tienes suerte, acabé con esto.

Desconectó la caja metálica y de ella extrajo un diminuto cuadrado, no más allá de dos milímetros cada lado, lo colocó en una caja más pequeña y lo dejó sobre el escritorio que correspondía a L.

Rina se imaginaba para que sería, hace solo unos días el detective había llegado con un requerimiento un poco extraño, necesitaba de un artefacto diminuto, casi imposible de ver, que sea capaz de pasar desapercibido en escáneres de detección, el dispositivo necesitaba estar conectado al sistema de comunicación que ella misma había creado y que utilizaban todos. ¿La cereza del pastel? Debía estar listo para ese viernes en la tarde, así que ella y Mello se habían dividido el trabajo, el chico blondo ya conocía muy bien su forma de codificar. Tenía altas sospechas de que tenía que ver con su cita de esa misma noche con Misa, el detective era L después de todo, no le sorprendería que hubiese realizado un pedido especial al FBI, la CIA o el Ejército.

Mello tomó la iniciativa de excursión como un buen momento para que Rina practique sus lecciones de manejo, L creyó que era necesario que sepa, así que entre Emma y él se habían turnado durante unos días en enseñarle.

La radio tocaba KISS a todo volumen, llevaban los vidrios abajo aún a pesar del calor, Rina se dio cuenta que a su compañero le gustaba disfrutar de la brisa más que del aire acondicionado, incluso ella se dejaba llevar y relajar por la misma; vio como Mello tomó el termo con chocolate frío y dio un sorbo largo.

― Le puse canela esta vez, espero críticas.

― Bueno, como experto catador de chocolate, puedo indicar que está delicioso. Deberé de incorporar canela de ahora en adelante.

Rina se puso contenta, le gustaba llegarle a su lado feliz.

― La verdad, es que como catadora amateur de chocolate que me he vuelto ahora último, creo que queda excelente si también le pones algo de clavo de olor, aunque estoy empezando a engordar, así que dejaré de comer/tomar chocolate por un tiempo, la cantidad de azúcar que ingieren ustedes en el día a día es abismal.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

Estaba loca.

― Cuidado y juntarte con Amane te esta haciendo daño, no confío en ella del todo y que comience a sugestionarte no es algo que me agrade.

― Mis pantalones son quienes lo dicen, no ella. Misa es mi amiga, y creo que tengo suficiente capacidad para discernir entre que es bueno o malo. ― Soltó por lo bajo, sin ánimo de discutir, pero alzando una ceja oculta tras sus lentes en señal de irritación, habían tenido un par de ideas opuestas sobre su acercamiento a la actriz, Mello no se la tragaba del todo y eso de que era parte del equipo le parecía la cosa más irresponsable que L pudiese haber dicho en su vida.

Pero no podía cuestionarlo, así que se desahogaba con ella.

El trayecto se hizo algo incómodo, ambos estaban recelosos de dar sus brazos a torcer, en parte para Mello era una señal de buena fortuna, quería decir que Rina sería capaz de no traicionar a sus amigos, la pregunta era ¿realmente son amigos?, habían pasado técnicamente un mes juntos entre ir y venir, trabajando, ayudándose el uno al otro, conversando de trivialidades, pero al fin y al cabo basándose en trabajo.

Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos notó que el auto se detuvo en frente de una tienda de… ¿dulces?, ¿la misión era buscar dulces?

Mientras se quitaba el cinturón logró divisar la mirada intrigada de Mello y esbozó una media sonrisa.

― La misión es conseguir una torta de cumpleaños.

**8 horas antes.**

Emma caminaba sigilosa.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía ver que se encontraba donde se encontraba, llevando lo que llevaba hacía los HQ. Estaba, literal, de contrabando asaltando un monstruo de metal gigante que almacenaba el delirio de su superior.

En una charola colocó lo que pudo, de todos los sabores que encontró y de todas las formas que consiguió, si el más viejo del lugar la llegaba a encontrar podría significar aborto de misión. Necesitaba apresurarse.

Por medio del intercomunicador le leían la mente.

― _Date prisa, aún no lo divisamos por las pantallas, pero pronto terminará de ayudar a Ryuzaki y lo primero que hará será bajar por un café. ―_La voz enfocada y seria de Matt recorría su canal auditivo haciéndola querer reírse de la hazaña que estaban llevando a cabo.

― Terminé, esto era lo que faltaba, tengo en un bolso los refrigerios y otras cosas. ¿Cómo va Rina?, ¿sigue entreteniendo a nuestro sujeto o todavía no?

Matt afirmó que continuaba en su misión de forma exitosa y la instó a apresurarse para no perder el chance de alcanzar a subir sin ser descubierta.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que sería tan divertido hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

Unas dos horas antes ella y su compañero se encontraban en frente de la propiedad donde se daría la fiesta de esa noche a la que asistirían Ryuzaki y Misa, sus órdenes eran claras: verificar que la seguridad iba a ser tal cual como Ryuzaki y L habían planeado. ¿Recuerdan que el detective le había indicado que no sería necesaria ninguna logística de su parte?, pues era porque en efecto, el mismo día que la actriz lo había invitado, él se comunicó con amigos en el FBI quienes le dieron la facilidad y potestad de manejar la seguridad de todo el evento, desde guardias de seguridad, valet, meseros, cocina, música, fotógrafos contratados, maestro de ceremonias, etc., todo lo sabía el detective y se había tomado la semana entera armando un plan de acción seguro para su presencia en el evento. El mismo día que todo se llevaría a cabo se lo confirmó a ella y le pidió que realice el chequeo final, Matt ya lo sabía, no se lo dijo porque las órdenes explicitas eran que no se lo comunicarían a _las_ demás debido al _acercamiento_ que tenían con la actriz. Patrañas, si se lo preguntan a ella.

En medio de su vigilancia y su resignación por seguir sin ser reconocida totalmente por el detective como alguien de confianza, recibieron una llamada de Rina para indicarles algo divertido que podía cambiar el _mood_ de todos los no participantes del evento.

El cumpleaños de Near había sido el miércoles de esa semana y ese mismo día era viernes.

Ninguno se percató del asunto, ninguno lo felicitó y no es que buscaban hacerlo, realmente se encontraban trabajando y cada loco con su tema. Según lo que Matt le contó, en el orfanato, lo hacían, intentaban recordarles de vez en cuando que seguían siendo niños, seguían siendo personas, pero con la salida de los tres del lugar, el paso del tiempo y el trabajo excesivo incluso las felicitaciones verbales se habían perdido, algo que le pareció muy triste. No es que se llevaba de a mil amores con Near, la única más cercana a él – incluso en edad– era Rina y con esta última el más joven del equipo había sido un poco más abierto y asertivo, pero no celebrar un cumpleaños como algo normal no era del todo una cuestión feliz.

Matt se intrigó, ¿por qué Rina estaba preocupada por la felicidad del niñato de Near?, si bien es cierto, se llevaban bien, pero no creía que al nivel de querer hacer algo por el más joven del grupo; se imaginaba la cara de Mello, muriéndose de envidia por lo que sucedía en sus narices.

Luego lo molestaría tanto que vería si realmente estaba molesto de la atención que le estaba brindando Rina a su archienemigo.

Terminaron la llamada con nuevas órdenes, conseguir decoración, bebidas y dulces de la refrigeradora que tenían en casa.

Y era justamente eso lo que se encontraban haciendo.

Emma salió como si la llevase el diablo y subió por las escaleras de emergencias hasta donde se encontraban los departamentos de Rina y Mello, este último no iba a dejar que se diese la revuelta en el suyo por nada de este mundo, así que la pequeña de cabellos ocre facilitó su piso; estaba casi todo preparado, necesitaban nada más que la parejita del momento saliese, de esa forma, gracias al sistema de Rina podían cumplir con la misión de vigilancia y al mismo tiempo darse la pava unas horas sin que Watari lo note.

Si Misa y Ryuzaki podían salir una noche, ¿por qué ellos no podían hacer fiesta?

En otro lado del edificio, una rubia estaba terminando de prepararse para lo que sería una larga y muy incómoda noche. Se estaba arrepintiendo. Con Rina y Emma habían llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto al vestido, pero cada una tuvo que irse a cumplir con sus labores por lo que cuando llegó su estilista estaba sola, con ideas increíbles, pero sola y los nervios estaban traicionándola.

Luego de dos horas llegó su representante, Yuri no había sido invitada a la gala, pero quería cerciorarse que todo iba a ir viento en popa, estaba contrariada por la decisión impulsiva de Misa de llevar a su no conocido y reservado novio a una gala en la que sería el foco de la noche, lo hablaron mientras esta era arreglada y eso la tenía más indecisa que nunca. Era cierto, no había pensado en las consecuencias, solo creyó que por ser una mascarada no sería necesario mostrarse, ni ser presentada, y mucho menos el foco de atención esa noche, pero si llegaban a darse cuenta que era ella, estaba acabada.

― Deberías cancelarlo, ir sola, decirle que entienda la situación. ― Fueron las palabras sencillas, tranquilas y un poco felices que le dirigió Yuri, pero en el fondo sentía que no podía hacerle eso a Ryuzaki, ella sabía que se estaba esforzando por verse presentable y estar a la _altura._

Al final, se mantuvo firme en su decisión, en esos momentos en posición de representante, Yuri no podía decirle que hacer, y en posición de amiga solo podía darle consejo y esperar que suceda lo mejor.

― Está bien, pero espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo Misa.

Y esa frase fue la que se quedó rondando en su cabeza hasta ese momento.

De todas formas, no había marcha atrás.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, estaba lista, había optado por un recogido como peinado, lo cual, le daba la facilidad de usar el antifaz, un maquillaje sencillo en los ojos – iban a estar ocultos prácticamente toda la noche–, pero un labial rojo que resaltaba de cierta forma sus pupilas, el vestido seleccionado había sido el beige, del cual, también se estaba arrepintiendo, era hermoso, pero sentía que podía estar exhibiendo en demasía gracias al recogido del cabello, aunque la tela permitía dar ese efecto ilusorio sin que sea cierto.

Realmente iba a cambiarlo por el rojo, era más sobrio, cuando tocaron el timbre.

Inhaló profundamente cerrando sus ojos y exhaló, largo y tendido, relajando los hombros, mirándose nuevamente al espejo dándose ánimos para bajar.

Trató de no pisar el vestido mientras caminaba, era una actriz, debía poner su acto en orden y empezar con la acción; tomó su bolso estilo _clutch_, el antifaz, los sobres con las invitaciones y sopesó unos segundos frente a la puerta, era _now or never_; la abrió sabiendo que sus expectativas no eran altas en lo absoluto, estábamos hablando de Ryuzaki, Watari no podía hacer mucho con él.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se quedó extrañada, ¿quién era el que estaba frente ella?

Por unos segundos estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y ocultarse, había un extraño con un _tuxedo_ negro y antifaz afuera de su departamento, pero observó bien la pose del hombre, tenía las manos en los bolsillos ladeando un poco la cabeza y cuando lo vio a los ojos supo exactamente que se trataba del detective.

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH.

Le hacía justicia al tuxedo.

Watari era un mago. Había dejado de lado esa forma encorvada suya, su pose recta y erguida lo hacía ver mucho más alto de lo normal, el tuxedo negro era a medida, de tela elegante, de clásico corte inglés, incluso lo hacía ver un poco más fornido; tenía un nuevo corte de cabello, un poco más pequeño a los costados y largo arriba peinado por completo hacia atrás, estaba afeitado, olía a perfume italiano, tenía puesto el antifaz y analizaba por completo la reacción de Misa.

Su fachada de actriz se fue al piso, no se había dado cuenta que tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

El detective no se quedaba atrás, sabía que Misa era guapa, no por nada es una actriz, pero estaba maravillosa, el recogido de su cabello la hacía tener un aire sutil con los ligeros mechones que caían por los costados, no se había puesto el antifaz aún por lo que podía ver como su piel se volvía más clara gracias al tono de su labial y el color del vestido, el cual, lo dejó sin palabras; el escote en forma de V era pronunciado hasta el inicio de la cintura, donde se ceñía con un detalle de las tiras sujetas por detrás, la falda en corte A, suelta con una abertura al costado izquierdo dando a mostrar un poco la pierna y la tela en efecto transparencia que la hacía ver como ligeros destellos que brillaban sobre su piel, se notaba que el vestido poseía un escote en la espalda también.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que el detective rompió el silencio.

― Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿o necesitas terminar con algo? ― Fue una pregunta débil, poco convincente, pero suficiente para sacar a Misa de su sorpresa.

― No, ya tengo todo conmigo. ― De vuelta a la actuación, sonrió mientras se colocaba el antifaz. ― ¿Nos vamos?

Ryuzaki asintió con la cabeza y siguiendo los consejos de Watari le ofreció su brazo, el cual, Misa tomó sin recelo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

¿Nerviosos? Claro.

¿Demostrarlo? Jamás.

Ryuzaki caminaba para dirigirse al parqueadero, estaba confiado, seguro de sí mismo, aunque por dentro su cerebro hacía cortocircuito, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hacer cosas en piloto automático mientras intentaba controlar sus pensamientos. El auto que los esperaba era un Bentley Continental, del asiento del conductor se bajó Watari con mirada complacida y ciertamente satisfecho por el trabajo alcanzado con el detective.

― Señorita Amane, buenas noches, permítame darle un cumplido, se ve maravillosa el día de hoy. ― Sonrió mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia como si se estuviese dirigiendo a alguien de la realeza.

Misa soltó a Ryuzaki y alzando las manos en sinónimo de alarma soltó.

― Oh no, no es necesario eso, muchas gracias por el cumplido. ― Esbozó una sonrisa cálida, le caía demasiado bien, era como el abuelito de todos los que convivían en ese edificio departamental, el único que buscaba ser de ayuda siempre, estar presente y tratar de suplir las necesidades de cada uno por igual.

Watari hizo un ademán con su cabeza mientras sonreía, si bien es cierto, al inicio creyó que la situación era una completa locura, en esos momentos se sentía contento de que se esté llevando a cabo, quizás su joven muchacho no lo notaba, pero no había dejado de mirar de soslayo a Misa durante todo el rato. Sutil, pero no tanto para que pase desapercibido por él.

Entregó las llaves del auto a Ryuzaki, mirándolo y esperando que entienda todo lo que ocultaba su mirada: "regresa el auto en una sola pieza", y otras cosas más, el joven detective asintió, se preparó para abrirle la puerta a Misa y que esta subiese para iniciar la aventura de esa noche.

El trayecto no era largo, solo estaban lejos por quince minutos en auto, así que ninguno estuvo obligado realmente a hacer una conversación profunda para romper el hielo; la vía se encontraba despejada, al ser un sector en el que vivían personas de la socialité japonesa no se veía mucha concurrencia, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la gran mansión Misa se sorprendió por completo, era increíblemente grande, las rejas externas custodiadas por seis guardias daban paso a un amplio jardín delantero de algunas hectáreas en donde se podían observar otro grupo de guardias desplegados; entraron presentando las invitaciones y avanzaron por un camino recto que llevaba hasta una fuente formando un redondel, lo bordearon y al pie de la entrada se encontraba un grupo de valet listo para recibir el auto; bajaron mientras observaban como diferentes autos se parqueaban a realizar la misma acción.

― No pensé que hubiese demasiada gente invitada. ― Misa se sentía nerviosa, muchas personas significaban más atención, atención que no buscaba recaiga sobre ella acompañada del detective, quien de por sí, estaba empezando a atraer miradas.

― Descuida, con los antifaces no nos notarán, además, no hacen presentaciones, podríamos ser un par de asociales el día de hoy, he venido preparándome para ello prácticamente toda mi vida.

La actriz soltó una ligera risa y entendió que Ryuzaki buscaba relajarla, era una gala después de todo, una fiesta, como él decía era cierto, no necesitaban acercarse a nadie, entre tantas personas ¿quién notaría qué ella se encontraba ahí?

Tomó nuevamente el brazo del detective, entregó las invitaciones en la puerta principal e ingresaron a un salón amplio con el techo decorado por completo con cortinas de flores y luces tenues, habían bailarines vestidos como en una mascarada vintage del siglo XVIII en esquinas y lugares estratégicos del salón; el bar se encontraba al fondo con diferentes meseros que iban y venían de un lado al otro llevando bebidas en presentaciones exóticas, al otro lado se veía una tarima con un DJ vestido como los bailarines, los arreglos florales se veían por todos lados, parecía un salón salido de alguna fiesta organizada por María Antonieta hace siglos en Versalles.

Ryuzaki no estaba del todo impresionado, se encontraba buscando alrededor del lugar algún signo de sospecha por parte de alguno de los asistentes del evento, pero todos estaban en lo suyo, nadie miraba a nadie, unos que otros cruzaban miradas, sonreían y empezaban a hablar, el anonimato que puede darte un simple antifaz es suficiente para ayudar a desinhibir tu personalidad, para permitirte ser alguien que siempre has querido ser, o buscas ser; te permite ir un poco más allá incluso de la cuestiones morales, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe quien eres y puedes ser quien desees, como desees serlo y de la forma en como quieras.

― Acabamos de llegar, pero ¿quieres un trago? ― Se volteó para ver a su acompañante, era un desperdicio realmente el no aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y deseos.

― Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo. ― Ella sonrió y lo miró, había caído en cuenta que, por primera vez en muchos años, nadie se le acercaba corriendo a pedirle unas palabras, una foto, un autógrafo, un abrazo o lo que sea, por primera vez, en demasiados años, el _spotlight_ no estaba sobre ella, ni apuntándole a ella. Podía simplemente disfrutar.

Y es que, ¿qué tiene de malo querer ser normal, solo vivir como uno desee, ser libre, sin responsabilidades gigantescas como salvar al mundo, o vivir teniendo que seguir estándares de comportamiento y belleza establecidos previamente para uno?

En ese momento, caminando para buscar un trago que los relaje un poco más, ambos cayeron en cuenta que esa noche era suya, les pertenecía a ambos porque eran solo ellos dos, nadie más.

Ryuzaki, de forma discreta, se quitó el diminuto aparato del corbatín y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, si necesitaba de los chicos se los haría saber después.

Tomaron un trago de sake, Misa hizo caras y Ryuzaki ligeramente sonrió, caminaron por el salón y el detective notó que la actriz conocía mucho de arte e historia, comenzó a hablarle sobre el estilo que tenía el ala este hasta que se adentro en materia arquitectónica hablando sobre el estilo barroco que poseía el salón totalmente y los diferentes subestilos que se veían en distintas partes del lugar. Hablaba de forma tan natural, fresca e inteligentemente que el detective no pudo interrumpirla ni un segundo, su forma de apreciar el arte también le gustó, veía detalles en los colores y las formas que generalmente ningún crítico podría haber notado ya que lo hacía en base a lo que el arte le hacía sentir.

A ratos la actriz miraba a Ryuzaki y alcanzaba a perderse un poco, definitivamente era como un diamante que antes fue bruto y ahora pulido brillaba, le gustaba estar junto a él, no es que antes le disgustaba, pero ahora incluso se sentía orgullosa de ser ella quien esté a su lado hablando de arte, historia y arquitectura, las mujeres solían pasar a su lado, lo miraban y murmuraban, pero el detective ojos de panda parecía que no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, a sus ojos solo tenía a Misa Amane, y ella lo sentía, le gustaba creer que era así de cierta forma.

Terminaron en la pista de baile, resultaba que él sabía _foxtrot_ y la invitó a bailar para enseñarle un poco, la canción que sonaba era un western, _Strangers in the night_, versión Frank Sinatra, no había caído en cuenta que dar la sugerencia llevaría a que estarían a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su mano en su cintura rozando levemente el borde de la costura y su espalda, y su mano encapsulando la de ella; no era el único que notó esos factores y ambos al inicio se pusieron levemente nerviosos.

Era una cuestión de otro mundo, de cierta forma, parecían un par de adolescentes queriendo jugar a ser mayores, guardando las apariencias, no mostrando más allá de comodidad, queriendo vivir, pero sin permitirse sentir del todo.

La noche culminaría en cualquier momento.

Como en el cuento de Cenicienta, pronto el hechizo de ambos acabaría.

Ella volvería a ser una actriz. Para él una delincuente.

El volvería a ser un detective. Para ella un don nadie.

Misa trataba de seguir su paso, no alzaba la mirada para evitar pisarlo y además porque no quería seguirse haciendo esperanzas, ¿esperanzas?, sí, toda la noche se había sentido contenta, segura, tranquila, incluso podría decir que idolatrada, tal cual como deberías sentirte en una cita, cosas que jamás sintió con Light y eso la instaba a no querer verlo a la cara, pensaba que si lo hacía no habría retorno. En cambio, el detective quería una mirada suya, un destello, algo que pueda guardar en su mente cuando todo esto acabe y regresen a ser lo que eran antes.

Le dio una vuelta, presumiendo un poco su habilidad y a ella con el resto para regresarla a su pecho y mirar su rostro levemente sorprendido, Misa alzó la mirada sonriendo.

― ¿Todo esto te lo enseñó Watari?

― Bueno, técnicamente él me crió así que sí, todo lo que sé me lo enseñó él. Tú eres buena para aprender, ya eres toda una profesional.

― Tengo un buen maestro, pero creo que deberé de darle las gracias a Watari cuando lo vea.

Siguieron el compás y la melodía cambió a una un poco más lenta, las luces se atenuaron, casi apagándose y fueron obligados a mirarse nuevamente para comprender que estaban ahí sin perderse.

Ryuzaki llevaba rato tratando de buscar las palabras precisas para expresar algo que deseaba decir desde el inicio de la noche, pero al final pensó que decirlas de la forma tal cual en como lo pensaba era lo adecuado.

― La verdad, es que hoy me ha sorprendido señorita Amane, generalmente desbordas belleza, pero hoy ha sido de otro mundo.

Es lo más cercano a un cumplido que podría recibir del detective, lo sabía y eso la hacía sonrojarse, sentía la cara inmensamente roja.

― Bueno, pues el día de hoy tú tampoco has estado nada mal. Me he sorprendido por completo, se que te has esforzado. Gracias.

Y ese era lo más cercano a un cumplido que recibiría de la actriz que tenía frente a él. No sabía como controlar lo que estaba sucediéndole por lo que optó por no decir nada.

Luego de un rato más la música cambió y decidieron que había sido suficiente baile por el momento; Misa se excusó, necesitaba ir al baño y poner sus pensamientos en orden, el calor del detective seguía sintiéndolo en sus manos y cerca de su pecho, no la dejaba pensar del todo. Al ingresar tuvo la suerte que se encontraba sola, no quiso sacarse el antifaz, aunque deseaba hacerlo, pero era mejor cuidarse de cualquiera que pueda ingresar sin previo aviso, se miró al espejo un rato y notó que tenía la marca de sus dientes en el labio, había estado mordiéndolo un poco fuerte todo el tiempo.

― Demonios…― musitó mientras revisaba en su cartera para retocarlo y ver que no quedé ninguna mancha indeseable en sus dientes.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le advirtió de la llegada de una mujer.

― Buenas noches.

Le dijo, la mujer cargaba un vestido azul marino ajustado en estilo sirena de mangas largas, el cabello pelirrojo largo en ondas y un antifaz grande que cubría casi toda su cara.

Misa respondió sonriendo mientras terminaba con lo suyo dispuesta a no hacer esperar a su acompañante, estaba guardando las cosas en su cartera cuando la mujer en el lavabo al lado suyo soltó.

― He notado que has venido acompañada de un hombre en extremo atractivo, ¿es tu compañero?

La actriz la miró, sopesó la respuesta y con una sonrisa firme contestó.

― Sí, muchas gracias por tu cumplido hacia él.

― No hay de qué, me parece que son una pareja adorable, pero deberías tener cuidado, o bueno, cuidarse los dos. No creo que desees que les suceda nada malo, ¿o sí?

La mujer no la miró mientras hablaba, retocaba su labial en el espejo, pero sonreía y la forma en como dijo las palabras hizo que le recorra un frio por la espalda a Misa.

― Eh, muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Se despidió dispuesta a salir y dándole la espalda para que entienda que no pensaba escuchar nada más.

― Hasta luego, Misa. ― Dijo la mujer mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás la rubia.

Alguien la había descubierto y la había, técnicamente, amenazado.

Debía buscar a L.

Caminó rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Ryuzaki se encontraba en la barra, esperándola con un vaso de agua mineral, la alcanzó a ver de lejos y supo que algo había ocurrido.

Cuando llegó donde él le faltaba un poco el aire.

― Debemos irnos. ― Soltó con falta de aliento. ― En el baño, una mujer, sabe quién soy, nos vio y me dijo cosas muy extrañas. Puedes estar en peligro. Vámonos.

Tomó la mano del detective y empezó a caminar.

El ojeroso se paró en seco y la haló hacía él de forma sutil.

― ¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué sucedió? ― Pasó sus brazos rodeando su cintura y la apegó un poco a él.

Misa se tensó por el acercamiento repentino, los brazos repentinos, y el calor repentino que casi olvida el suceso del baño, pero la ayudó a calmarse.

― Había una mujer en el baño, dijo que éramos una pareja adorable, pero que debíamos cuidarnos si no queríamos que nos suceda nada malo, sabía mi nombre, me dijo _mi nombre. _Y yo jamás me quité el antifaz. ―Lo miró diciendo todo lo sucedido esperando una reacción de su parte.

Ryuzaki entendió que pudo ser cualquier persona haciendo una broma de mal gusto, pero si sabían el nombre de Misa podía también significar algo potencialmente peligroso, era hora de que el hechizo acabe y regresen a la vida real.

― Está bien, vámonos.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida, Misa tenía el corazón en la mano, casi de forma literal; la acción del detective, tan normal, tan común y tan apacible la dejó anonadada y con el corazón a mil por hora, fue muy repentino, no lo esperaba. Si lo sucedido en el baño con la extraña mujer la había dejado asustada, esto era otro nivel.

Tenía que dejar de hacerse ideas raras en su mente.

El valet le entregó las llaves del auto a Ryuzaki, este abrió la puerta para Misa y rápidamente subió al auto para arrancar, justo en el instante en que se encontraban saliendo Misa logró divisar a la mujer entre la gente.

Era ella, reconocía el vestido, pero tenía algo raro.

El cabello era negro, no era rojo y estaba sin antifaz.

― ¿Yuri…? ―Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que el detective no la oyese.

No estaba segura si fue lo que vio, pero le pareció que había sido ella, sonriéndole, de una forma muy macabra para ser sincera.

Regresó la vista al frente, debía haber estado viendo tonterías, era su mente jugándole malas pasada, la noche había estado llena de locuras así que le parecía algo normal; salieron de la residencia y con eso se sentía más tranquila, relajó los hombros, se quitó el antifaz y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

― Lamento haberte sacado de la fiesta así, estábamos pasándola bien si me lo preguntas.

El detective se quitó también su antifaz con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el volante.

― En honor a la verdad, fue una noche fuera de lo común, pero ideal. No puedo quejarme.

La rubia miró a su acompañante, sonrió, bajó la mirada y la regresó al frente. ¿Quién hubiese creído que después de tantas cosas estarían así, como ahora? Nadie, ni ellos.

Era lo mágico en si mismo del destino, o bueno, casualidad, como deseen llamarlo.

Iban por la autopista, para dirigirse a la salida que los dejaría en la entrada al parqueadero del edificio, estaban cerca de regresar a la normalidad, de que se acabe el hechizo de Cenicienta, pero como dicen, siempre les quedaría París, podía no ser la última vez en la que terminen saliendo así.

Pero, hablar antes de tiempo muchas veces sentencia nuestro destino.

Unas luces se acercaron rápidamente por la parte del costado trasero del lado del pasajero, se escuchó el sonido de llantas chirriantes y un golpe en seco.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Ryuzaki, maldiciendo por lo alto por primera vez.

El auto dando una vuelta de campana.

Sonidos estruendosos.

Golpes dolorosos.

Silencio.

El ruido de unas llantas alejándose.

Silencio otra vez.

Sentía que estaba de cabeza en una montaña rusa averiada, la cabeza le dolía, le palpitaba, no la aguantaba, los tímpanos le reventaban, sentía un ligero líquido caliente caer de su oído hacia su nariz mientras el olor a óxido, muy peculiar, le inspiraba nauseas.

¿Qué había pasado? Fue un choque.

¿Quién pudo ser? Un borracho, un descuidado…_Yuri._

Yuri, el baño, la amenaza.

Su corazón desbocaba del pecho, estaba asustada y de forma rápida buscó con su mirada al conductor, el cuello le dolía, pero necesitaba cerciorarse que él estaba bien. Lo vio mientras Ryuzaki intentaba decirle algo, jamás había visto su expresión de la forma en como la tenía, él también estaba asustado.

Notó que tenía algo rojo que le caía por la cara, estaba herido.

Quiso contestarle, solo que la voz no le salía de su garganta, y se sentía pesada, cansada.

Necesitaba dormir, solo cinco minutos de reparador sueño.

Y así fue como cerró sus ojos.

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola mis queridos lectores/amigos! AQUÍ ESTOY, NO HE MUERTO XD! Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, por sus mensajes, sus reviews, su buena onda y toda las buenas vibras que me mandan. A nivel mundial estamos pasando por momentos precarios, como saben soy de Ecuador, de Guayaquil, y acá las cosas no están bien realmente, es difícil y da miedo como escala a niveles incotrolables, pero como dice en el capitulo "siempre tendremos París", espero que cada uno de ustedes esté bien, sano, que sus familias se encuentren muy bien y que puedan superar todo esto que está sucediendo. _

_Ahora vamos al capitulo: lamento, de antemano, dejarlos inconclusos, pero ¿qué es la vida sin algo de suspenso?. Ya le sacamos la máscara a una de nuestras villanas, y eso que aún no he presentado a los otros dos nuevos personajes que tenemos por aquí, ¿se imaginan quienes pueden ser?. La situación Rina-Near no estaba planeada y creo que puedo jugar un poco con ello para darle chispa a lo que sucede con Mello también, por ahora he parado con Matt-Emma, pero pronto volveremos con ese par._

_Espero que el capitulo les guste, la verdad, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero se los dejo con amor esperando que sean felices leyéndolo y que cumpla con sus expectativas, espero pronto volver con el siguiente para no dejarlos inconclusos por mucho tiempo._

_Gracias realmente por seguir aquí y darle una oportunidad día a día este fanfic que pretendo terminar así me lleve mil años xD._

_No olviden que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, mensajes de lo que sea, recomendaciones, si quieren chismear, chismeamos jajajaja pero pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten. _

_¡Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden lavarse muy bien sus manos y tomar todas las medidas de seguridad debidas! nwn_


End file.
